Once Again
by neffititi
Summary: "No matter what we do, there can be only one ending, the one that I was afraid of and running away from." Set after 3x10, and will not follow the story in the show. Valkubus. Rated M for a reason.
1. Prelude - Part I

**Once Again**

**Set after 3x10, when Tamsin finally decided to finish her job and deliver Bo after she got Acacia's hand in the box. The story will not follow the rest in the show. Call it AU if you will :)**

**I came up with the beginning of this story a while ago, and now I have a fairly good idea about how to continue with it. It's gonna be Valkubus, but the story might go slow. Possible Doccubus/Dybo content ahead. Rated M for content and language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Girl, and I don't profit from it. However, if I did own it, I would have put Tamsin in the promo for sure LOL**

* * *

_"No matter what we do, there can be only one ending, the one that I was afraid of and running away from."_

**Prelude Part I**

_Please tell me, she's not the one!_

Tamsin could still hear her own voice, shaking. The last word echoed in that empty parking place outside Lauren's apartment. As an immediate answer to her helpless plea, the wanderer cards poured down from the sky, like a cloud burst. In that moment, her heart was no longer whole, for it was shattered by the discovery that the one person she had developed feelings for, was her mark.

Her mark. It used to be nothing but a word representing those who she delivered to _him_. Humans, Faes, some she knew, some she didn't. To her they were just packages, packages she delivered and then got paid for. And she always, always finished her job... until now. That succubus, that brunette, the one with those warm brown eyes. Bo.

Bo. It was a simple name. Her upper lip met the bottom lip once lightly, and the sound just came out, like a kiss. And she knew, the moment she had associated her mark with a name, the job would get a lot tougher, but she never expected it to be impossible.

She didn't know what she was doing right now, being stupid, being stubborn, or just being out of control. Sitting in her truck, one of her hands held a bottle of vodka she had grabbed from the Dal, the other held Bo's picture and the rune bottle. She caressed that picture of the brunette, as if she was caressing her soft, warm skin. She found it ridiculous, that she craved that touch, like she had actually had that from the succubus before.

She found it ridiculous and pathetic, even sitting here thinking about that succubus, like anything had actually happened between them, like they had actually had a moment together or something.

Tamsin sighed, taking a swig from the bottle after turning on the radio. A soft, slow song came out. It was a Wilco song, one of her favorites. She sat there and hummed with it for a while, tapping her lap lightly with the vodka bottle. The song drowned her, together with her thoughts and emotions. Then it suddenly occurred to her that Dyson still had her Wilco bootleg.

Huffing out a laugh at herself, she was amused by her own thoughts, because the only time she would think about who had what from her, would be the last moments of her life. It was a thought of collecting debts, or possibly paying something back to someone else, because it was either now or never. _That wolf still has my Wilco bootleg. I can't come up with a better thing to think about before the end of this life? _She asked herself, shaking her head. Then again, when she thought about her possible last wishes, she could come up with none. It seemed too soft, almost stupid, to tell anyone something like she cared about them, but more importantly, she had no one to tell that to anyway. She wasn't sure if it was lucky, or sad, that she eventually was going to die alone, just like she had in every one of her other life times.

_Maybe death is an easy way out._ Tamsin thought. She had died multiple times before, and then reborn. To her, it was her cycle, something fixed, no matter how hard she ran away from it, or how afraid she was of it. And actually, to her it was much harder to deal with the thought of opening her eyes and waking up in another meaningless life, than to deal with death itself. Sometimes she thought maybe she should just stay dead, and never wake up, and everything could just end for good, because she wasn't going to have anything meaningful anyway, in this one, or the next one. Yet she still looked forward to it sometimes, as if she could eventually have something to hold dear in her heart.

Hopping out from her truck, Tamsin sat on the curb. She embraced herself in the cold night wind. The moon looked like it was freezing too, with that pale white color. She downed the last bit of drink from the bottle and threw the empty bottle towards the dirty dumpster. It made a loud noise when shattering. The alcohol had warmed her, but only for a few seconds.

She looked down at her hand that was still holding Bo's picture. She wasn't sure why she had this, because the man she worked for should have already known that she knew who Bo was, and she didn't need a picture to ID her. But still, it had come with the rune bottle, and Acacia's hand, a morbid and distorted message to reminder her of her incompleted mission. A cold hand that had been chopped off from someone that was once important to her, a picture of the one she had fallen for and needed to hurt, and a magic bottle to end all of it.

Tamsin couldn't remember how many cold nights she had held Bo's picture in her hand just like tonight, with Wilco's songs and vodka by her side. The thought of having someone like Bo in her life, only for a second, warmed her, and at the same time, chilled her, because she knew there was only one ending to it. The same ending she had been running from for years now. The end of her current life cycle.

Lighting her lighter, she watched the brunette's picture burn in the flames. The orange flames devoured her pretty face, her warm smile, and eventually reached Tamsin's fingers. It hurt. It hurt so much, that she could almost forget about everything, forget about her.

She eventually let go, and the last piece of the photo fell to the ground, still burning. Tamsin watched it numbly. Somewhere inside her hurt. It hurt as much as her burnt fingers, but it somehow relieved her. To her, pain was something a lot easier to control, and to deal with, than her feelings for Bo.

A moth appeared, perhaps because the flames were much more attractive than the buzzing dim lamps. The little thing threw himself towards the flame, over and over again, until his wings caught fire and it fell to the ground. Facing up, he struggled. Tamsin knew that moth could never fly again with those burnt wings. The moth's legs were moving rapidly, as if it was trying to flip over to take off and return to what it was doing before. Maybe he would just struggle like this for hours, even days, before he eventually died. Maybe a bird would pick him up as breakfast later. Or maybe, someone should put him out of his misery right now.

Pressing her foot on the moth, Tamsin whispered to the moth or maybe to herself, "Sorry, buddy, you got too close." Crushing the poor creature with her shoe, she felt like a small part in her heart was being crushed too.

The photo of Bo eventually burned completely. Now it was just a blackened piece of paper curled up on the ground, alongside the small pool of goo that remained of the moth. Tamsin thought it was almost ironic, that the only way for the moth to get closer to the fire was by killing itself.

Letting out a deep breath, Tamsin stood up. She could still hear the music in her truck playing. Mixing with the night wind, the song made her feel hollow inside.

_Maybe it is an easy way out, since you are already dead._

* * *

Bo didn't know how long she had been outside the Dal watching the blonde. She had just came out for some fresh air and was surprised to see Tamsin still in the parking lot. The Valkyrie had her head lowered, watching something burning on the ground. Tamsin's face was a mixture of emotional distress. From her knitted brow to her wrinkled forehead. Bo couldn't tell for certain if what she was seeing on Tamsin's face was sorrow, desperation or frustration. Perhaps it was nothing but pain.

Approaching the Valkyrie, Bo quickly thought over the things she could possibly say to start a conversation. She found it weird that she could not come up with anything, because it suddenly occurred to her that they had never really talked before. Before she could think of anything smooth, and not awkward to say, the Valkyrie had already spotted her. She looked like she was spooked, her eyes went wide in startlement, but then that surprise was replaced by something else that Bo found difficult to interpret. A second or two later, the blonde crossed her arms in front of her chest and put up her signature snarky smirk.

"Well, well, well, aren't you supposed to be drinking with your pet, regaling her with your sad little story about the breakup between you and Doctor Hotpants?"

"Can't a girl get some fresh air?" Bo said. Looking down on the ground, she realized that Tamsin had burned something that looked like a photo.

"You know, if you want to start a fire, you'll need a lot more than that," she said.

Tamsin didn't bother to reply. She stepped on the burnt photo and shredded it with the heel of her shoe.

"Whose photo was that?" Bo asked curiously. She found it weird that Tamsin would do something like burn a photo. "Your ex or something?"

"No one," Tamsin replied, leaning closer to the brunette. "Just someone I wish never existed."

"Is it a cursing ritual of some kind?" Bo asked, frowning. She could literally tell how drunk the Valkyrie was by the smell, and strangely, it was a little bit intoxicating. Especially with Tamsin's lips not too far away from her ear.

"Oh yeah, believe me, it is definitely a ritual sweetheart. It's to get rid of shit I don't want to have." She straightened herself and continued, "I gotta go. Have fun."

"Whoa!" Bo exclaimed when she saw Tamsin climbing back into her truck. "You can't drive like this, Tamsin. You've had way too much drink."

"Of course I can," Tamsin retorted with her eyes rolling, "Don't be ridiculous."

"No, you can't. As much as I'd like to see you in jail," Bo said, dragging the Valkyrie down from the driver side of her truck. "You may kill someone."

"Oh, a bit too late, sweetheart," Tamsin said. "I've killed plenty."

"Not on my watch," Bo shot her a cold stare as she dragged the blonde to the passenger side, "Let me offer you a ride."

"Are you gonna offer me ride, or are you gonna _ride_ me?" Tamsin chuckled when she buried herself into the seat. The music was still playing. The man sang about love, loneliness, and life, and every single word made her feel worse. The scent of Bo's lingering perfume irritated her even more. But, a small part of her mind hoped that maybe she could stay like this forever. Then she wouldn't have to face anything that was about to come, and she wouldn't have to make a decision.

Decision. She laughed inside at this thought. She never really had much choice. In fact, she never had any choice.

Bo was not sure if she should respond to the blonde's joke, because the blonde was so drunk and not making any sense in the first place, and she now was in her trance. Bo almost wanted to ask her what she was thinking, because Tamsin was always so full of mysteries and she would be lying if she told herself she wasn't curious.

Bo took a glance at the Valkyrie, who was leaning back in her seat with her eyes half closed. She was shocked to see pain written all over her face, and she didn't know if she should ask about it. Seeing the woman in pain made her feel upset. If only there was something she could do to ease that pain. But all she could do was drive.

* * *

Bo pulled over and parked the truck in an empty lot a few blocks away from her shack, as Tamsin requested a place to burn something. She had no idea why Tamsin wanted to burn something, but she decided to stay and figure out why.

Watching the blonde quietly taking out a box from the back seat, Bo asked curiously, "What is in it?"

"Nothing that would interest you," Tamsin said. She stood in the empty lot, holding the box. It was the box that had appeared on her desk in the precinct, right after she told Acacia that she threw away the rune bottle. Acacia's bloody hand was in it, along with the rune bottle.

This time, she knew, she had nowhere to run. Her mentor's hand, carelessly chopped off and placed in a flat rate package box. Being a Valkyrie, who literally lived among the dead, for this long, she knew everyone was just responsible for himself. However, she still felt guilty for dragging Acacia into this.

Hesitating about whether she should open it for a last goodbye, or just forget it so Bo wouldn't see what was inside. Tamsin paused there for a second or two. Then she put the box down and poured some vodka on it.

Throwing her lighter onto it, Tamsin watch the box burst into flames. She had one of her knees on the ground, when she watched it burn. She thought she probably should shed a tear or two, or say something, or both, but her mind was just blank. A few old vague memories of her together with Acacia on the battlefield crossed through her mind, but that was about it. Rather than feeling sad about losing someone that was important in her life, she mourned for herself, for everything she had done, and for those things she was about to do in the future.

Bo frowned, when she saw that painful look appear in Tamsin's eyes. Those cold, pale blue eyes were infused with passion by the color of the burning flames, and for a moment she thought she almost saw something shiny in them, like tears, but she found it was weird for Tamsin to cry, because she was always so tough, and she even said that she didn't like tears in Brazenwood.

_Oh no, no Brazenwood. Don't open that door_. Bo told herself, because everything happened in Brazenwood was still a mess in her head right now, especially having the blonde standing right in front of her, the last thing she wanted to do was think about that kiss.

"It's something important isn't? What is it?" Bo asked. It was the only thing she could deduce, from Tamsin's look.

"Not something you want to know," Tamsin said.

"You are really weird today," Bo said, with her eyes narrowed. "What is it with you lately? Dyson said you barely go to work, and whenever you do go to work, you're drunk."

"So? Can't a girl have some fun?" Tamsin replied.

"I would say maybe you are having too much fun," Bo said. One thing she could tell, from the look on Tamsin's face, was that it was nothing related to fun. In fact it was the opposite of fun. She fought the urge to embrace the Valkyrie in her arms, by stepping back a little and taking a deep breath.

"There's no such thing as too much fun, honey." Tamsin giggled, " Alright, I think I should call it a day now."

"Then let me drive you home."

"Home?" Tamsin frowned, tilting her head, "Oh, you mean my truck?"

"You live in your truck?" Bo frowned. Then she realized that she had never been to Tamsin's apartment or anything like that. And that was when she realized that she knew almost nothing about the blonde.

"Am I not allowed to?" Tamsin frowned again.

"Well, I mean… you can't take a shower in your truck, can you?" Bo said.

"Are you inviting me to a shower?" Tamsin smirked.

Bo rolled her eyes at her. "If you want a place to stay, I do have an empty couch," she said. Bo had no idea why she would make such an offer. They weren't really that close, and every time she thought their relationship could evolve a little, the blonde would ran away.

"That depends," Tamsin smirked. "Do I get to drink all your liquor?"

"That depends," Bo retorted. "Do you want to deal with Kenzi the Frenzy?"

* * *

Bo had a hard time falling asleep. She stared at the ceiling in the darkness, thinking about things.

Out of curiosity, or pity, or something else, she had invited Tamsin over. The Valkyrie had taken a shower, had some more drinks, and then crashed on her couch. She looked exhausted, wasted, and… vulnerable.

Bo found it weird to use the word vulnerable in conjunction with Tamsin, because the Valkyrie was always so badass. But seeing that look in her eyes, she thought maybe Tamsin was suffering from something, and then she was surprised that she concerned this much about the blonde.

Then her thoughts turned to that kiss they shared in Brazenwood. They had not spoken about it since. In fact, they had not spoken to each other much since. She had not even seen Tamsin much lately, until today.

_Is she avoiding me?_ Bo frowned. She was too busy dealing with things like breaking up with Lauren, or her Dawning, or other things, that she didn't really have the time to sort things out between her and Tamsin.

But then again, she thought to herself, _what do we even have between us to sort out? That kiss? It's probably the heat of the moment, or maybe has something to do with that damn machine._

Some noise came from downstairs, and it pulled Bo out from her train of thoughts. She got off the bed with her dagger in her hand, and slowly went down. Turning on the light, she sighed with a relief when she saw Tamsin standing in her kitchen with a bottle of liquor in her hand.

"I thought you were sleeping!" Bo said, putting her dagger down.

"And I thought, you were sleeping."

Tamsin raised her eyebrows with the bottle in her hand. She started to head back to the couch, but almost tripped. Bo grabbed her before she hit the floor, and pulled the bottle out from her hand.

"I think you've had enough," Bo said, pulling the bottle from Tamsin's hand. She was a little bothered by the sudden agonizing look in Tamsin's eyes.

Tamsin didn't let go of the bottle. She tried to hold on to it, and it pissed Bo off. They struggled against each other for that bottle, until Bo pulled too hard and lost her balance. She fell forward, against Tamsin, and they both fell back. The Valkyrie's back slammed against the fridge door, with Bo pressing closely against her, her hands on Tamsin's chest trying to support herself.

Bo stayed there for a second or two, until she felt the warm, soft breasts of the blonde's under her palm. She cleared her throat and pulled back a little, and she saw the Valkyrie smirking.

"Maybe… maybe you should quit drinking," Bo said, trying to start a conversation to get rid of the awkwardness in the room.

Tamsin huffed out a light laugh. She turned back to gaze into Bo's eyes. The smirk on her face disappeared, replaced by a painful, agonizing look.

Tamsin lowered her eyes a little, and took a deep breath. She leaned over a little towards Bo's side, and whispered, "or maybe… I should just quit you."

Both were startled by what Tamsin had just said. They were just standing there, looking at each other. Then they both closed their eyes. Bo's hand slowly moved up to touch Tamsin's face, her fingers trembling, and her breath short. Tamsin grabbed her hand in hers, and she could hardly breathe. Their heads inched towards each other, and eventually their lips touched, after the endless hesitation.

At first it was just light touch, one set of lips pressing onto the other, ready to pull away at any time. Then the kiss became deeper, and deeper. Eventually it turned into biting, sucking and licking, one tongue hungrily running on the other, or teeth nibbling a bottom lip. Moans escaped from their throats, muffled by the other person's breath. Both felt like they were drowning for the lack of air, for the rising passion, and for the absence of lucid mind. Bo had her hands on Tamsin's waist, caressing the back of her waist gently, not daring to move under her shirt to touch her warm skin, but not wanting to move away either. Tamsin cupped Bo's face, pulling her closer.

The sudden ringing of Bo's phone shocked both of them. As soon as they came back to their senses, both immediately pulled away. Tamsin turned to the counter, looking for something to drink, or eat, while Bo took the call.

"Shit, Kenzi's too drunk to drive again. I have to go get her," Bo said. She turned to the blonde, like she wasn't sure if she should leave like this. She could see the blonde breathing heavily, trying to recover from the passionate kiss they just had.

"Emmm... I... emm..." she murmured.

"I thought you had a pet to take care of." Tamsin asked, not looking at Bo.

"Yeah… I mean… I need to..." Bo said, walking to the door. She turned back to look at the blonde again when she open the door. She wanted to stay. She wanted to continue. She found it weird, that she wanted to stay with Tamsin. At least for a little longer, maybe try to figure out what was going on with her lately. That painful look in the Valkyrie's eyes, somehow hurt her a little.

Bo hesitated at the doorway, but eventually she decided to take care of Kenzi first. She sighed and closed the door.

Tamsin let out a deep breath, and leaned back on the couch. Closing her eyes in despair, she touched her lips. She could still feel Bo's lips on them. It burnt her. It burnt her to the point that she had hoped someone would just crush her, like she had crushed that moth, to put her out of her misery.

It was the last time she would see the brunette, before she met her again in Bo's father's lair.

* * *

Bo was still confused about what had happened to her. She knew she had been brought to a strange castle by black smoke, and the place made her feel gloomy. But before she could try to figure out where she was or what was going on, she saw Tamsin standing in the doorway of the room she was in.

"You… you threw that bottle at me, and then..." Bo murmured, "Tamsin, what's going on?"

"He wanted you, and so, here you are," Tamsin said, avoiding eye contact with Bo. She wasn't sure if she should be happy that she was finally seeing the brunette again, or sad because she had finally chosen to finish her job, and even though she feared what would happen to the succubus. Or maybe, she just felt relieved, because whatever it was that was going on between her and the succubus, it would finally come to an end soon.

"Who wants me?" Bo frowned.

"Your dearly beloved father, honey. And, that's why I delivered you here," Tamsin smirked. Seeing that ignorant look on Bo's face, she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her chest. She knew that this was the only way out, yet she still felt guilty about _betraying_ the brunette. Betraying, that might be a strong word, considering that she and Bo didn't really trust each other in the first place. They were never allies, barely even friends. Tamsin knew she shouldn't feel guilty, yet she had to force herself to breathe to ease the pain.

"You...you did this? You did this on purpose?" Bo had finally come to realize that Tamsin somehow had a secret agenda against her. Even though Bo felt all along that she couldn't trust the Valkyrie, the feeling of betrayal still hurt, and pissed her off.

"That's my job. I deliver you to him and I get paid," Tamsin said indifferently, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"So to you I am just a job," Bo said.

"Damn right," Tamsin said. "I deliver you, and I get paid. Just that."

"Tamsin..." Bo shook her head, "You… you… I thought… I thought you..."

"That I am one of the good ones?" Tamsin asked her, with her nose scrunched. "Well, sweetheart, I am a lot of things, but _good_? Never was my thing."

"What do you want?" Bo asked coldly.

Tamsin sighed. "Nothing. I don't want a damn thing from you. It's you and your father's business now."

She turned around and left the room, leaving the confused succubus alone behind her.

After reporting to _Him_, Tamsin wandered the empty hallways. She thought she should feel relieved, because she had finally made her decision, and finished her job. Instead, she felt something heavy on her heart. It felt so heavy, that at times she couldn't breathe.

Pressing her back tightly against the wall, Tamsin raised her head and sighed. Then she heard arguing coming from the room. It sounded like Bo was arguing with her father about something, but she couldn't hear the exact words they were saying.

A few minutes later, groups of monsters and underfaes were running towards the room. It looked like they were ready to tear someone into pieces. Tamsin could feel her own heart sinking, because she knew the only one that they could possibly after would be Bo.

" Shit! Shit!" She cursed. She knew she shouldn't care. She knew her job was already done, and it was time for her to leave. She knew she should just collect her payment and go. She bit her bottom lip hard until she tasted her own blood. She knew any concern or caring for the brunette was just the last thing she wanted to do right now.

But knowing something that she shouldn't do, was totally not the same as not doing that thing at all. Like how she fell for Bo, knowing she shouldn't. Like how she kissed those sweet, soft lips of her, knowing it would do her no good but make her fall deeper.

Like how she rushed into the room, and threw herself at Bo, just to save her from the fatal blow.

* * *

The excruciating pain from her chest, and the sobbing, shaking voice of Bo woke Tamsin. She raised her head a little, and saw the bleeding wounds on her chest, and her lower abdomen. Blood drenched her clothes, and the pain started to disappear because it was so painful that she started to feel numb.

Senses slowly came back to her, she saw bodies lying around in the room, and in the hallway. Thousands of bodies, including Bo's father.

"Damn, succubus..." Tamsin murmured, " what the fuck have you done..."

" I think… I sucked the Chi out of all of them..." Bo said. "You… I thought you… I thought you..." She couldn't hold her tears in. She tried to give the Chi back to Tamsin, just like how she had saved Dyson after her dawning, but it didn't work. Instead of entering the blonde's body, the orange energy scattered in the air and disappeared.

"Stop it, Bo," Tamsin said coughing. " I… you can't save a Valkyrie from their predestined death… you can't..."

"Oh, you stupid, stupid..." Bo murmured, choking in her own tears. She pressed her hands hard on Tamsin's chest, trying to stop the bleeding. But other than giving the blonde more pain, she accomplished nothing.

Tamsin closed her eyes and said softly, "Just let me go, Bo. Just… let go..."

"Why would you do this? I thought you were working for him. I thought you were supposed to follow his orders. I thought… I thought..." Bo was finding it hard to finish her sentence. "Why...Tamsin..."

"Shhhh..." Tamsin said to her. With all her strength, she lifted her arm, and pressed her index finger on Bo's lips. Huffing out a light laugh, she said," Everyone should… be allowed to have a little secret… or two..." Her hand fell abruptly on the floor again, because she couldn't keep it up anymore. In fact, she had to try everything she could to just stay awake.

"Oh no, no, no...Tamsin, no..." Bo begged, "Please, stay with me, stay with me..."

"This is the last time… that I do anything nice for you," Tamsin said. "Learn to deal with your own shit… 'cause I..."

Tamsin never got to finish her sentence. Her beautiful eyes were closed, and so were her lips. She stopped breathing while she lay in Bo's arms. Like falling into a long, endless sleep, her face resting on Bo's lap, and her fingers in Bo's hand.

The Succubus froze, then tears just burst out from her eyes. She cried. She cried her heart out. A small part of her mind was shocked that she felt this sad of losing Tamsin. The blonde lied to her, and she took her to her father, but she did save her life by sacrificing her own. Bo whispered to her, yelled at her, and begged her to wake up, but Tamsin never did.

Death finally took her from the arms of the only one she had ever truly held dear, in any of her many lifetimes.


	2. Prelude - Part II

**Prelude Part II**

"Hello again, Valkyrie, welcome to the Rebirth process. This is RebirthTemple number three," greeted the memory Fae inside the RebirthTemple as Tamsin's soul entered the Temple.

The memory Fae looked like a ten year old girl, and instead of hair, she had billions of shimmering synapses on her head. They were so thin, and so long, that it almost looked like she had silver, glowing hair. those synapses were floating in the air, as if they were alive. Tilting her head a little, as if she was trying to recognize Tamsin's face, she looked at Tamsin before she said, "Valkyrie ID'd as Tamsin."

"What memories are you keeping, and what memories are you removing today?" The little girl asked in a soft, light voice, with her hands behind her back, and a smile on her face. But that smile had nothing to do with warmth, or emotions. It was just an empty smile, greeting every Valkyrie that died and came in. It was barely visible anyway, since her entire body was almost transparent. And it was the very time one would knew for sure that she didn't have a body similar to a human's, or a regular Fae's, because as transparent as she was right now, there was no bones or organs inside her. The only things that were visible, were vein-like structures in her body. And instead of going towards the heart like those in human's, or regular Fae's body, they went towards her head. Streams of memories she had absorbed from other Valkyries flowed inside her slowly, and they looked like blue blood cycling in her veins, some darker, some lighter. Under the dim lights inside the Temple, it almost looked like those blue-purple memory flows were some sort of living creatures, and they were travelling inside the girl's body, like snakes, or eels.

Tamsin sighed. The last moments of her last life came to her vividly. She no longer felt the pain, or the coldness from her blood loss. She was nothing but an image of her last living appearance, still with her bloody clothes on, and the wounds on her body.

Then the very last moment of her life washed over her. She was in Bo's arms, and the brunette was crying as if she had just lost someone important. Bo's sorrow warmed her, as much as it hurt her. She never thought the succubus would shed tears for her, because of all the shit she had put her through.

Then, she recalled the shocked expression on Bo's face, when the brunette saw her opening her eyes and standing up. For a second of two, she had seen a cheerful look lighting up those brown eyes of Bo's, like she was thrilled to see her coming back to life. She saw Bo reach her arms out towards her, like she was about to grab her and pull her back to her embrace. Then, she watched how the succubus was crushed by the fact that her arms could go through her body, as if there was nothing there. By the look on Bo's face, Tamsin knew that the brunette had finally figure out that the person she once knew was gone, and what she was seeing right now was nothing but an image of her, an image constructed by the energy she had remaining before she left for her Rebirth process.

When she started to walk away, Tamsin saw Bo staring at her. Those soft lips of hers moved a little, like she was about to say something, but she never said a word. The brunette just sat there on the floor, among dead bodies, looking at her with nothing but confusion and hurt in her eyes. She silently begged her not to go with her eyes. Pleading with her to stay, to come back to her.

For a moment, excruciating pain ravished inside Tamsin. Seeing Bo like that, she felt that she would give up anything to make that despair go away. That thought scared her, because she knew how dangerous it could get, once she decided that she would give up anything for someone. She knew she had to walk away.

And that was her last moment with Bo, her walking away, the brunette devastated.

Tamsin sighed, and walked towards the middle of the Temple. There was a pool there, filled with light purple liquid thicker than water. She stepped into the pool, trying hard to ignore how cold it was, and how uncomfortable it felt. Submerging herself fully into the liquid, and lay down on the bottom of the pool. She had done this countless times before, yet she still found it incredible that she could breathe freely in the liquid, after feeling like she was drowning for the first few seconds. Other than the cold and gloomy feeling, she actually felt somewhat safe.

The memory Fae came into the pool too. Her body was glittering in the liquid, and those synapses of hers started to move rapidly, like they were suddenly activated by the liquid. Those memories inside her flowed faster too. Tamsin knew they once belonged to some other Valkyries, like her, or Acacia.

Thinking about the elder Valkyrie, Tamsin closed her eyes, and forced herself to breathe. She thought about how Acacia mentored her through battles among the sisterhood of Valkyrie, how they had fought together in wars, how they had saved each other's lives before. Then she thought about her severed hand. She didn't kill the elder Valkyrie directly, but Acacia did die because of her. A part of her thought it was the dumbest thing ever for Acacia to have vouched for her, sure she would deliver Bo, and as a Valkyrie she knew everyone should be responsible for their own choices, but, she still felt guilty that Acacia had been dragged into this. If only she had been doing her job as she had been ordered, Acacia would still be alive.

Letting out a deep breath, Tamsin watched those bubbles coming from her mouth rising in the liquid slowly. That same liquid had now finally occupied her lungs, and it made her feel colder than ever, like her heart was frozen and it would never be warm again.

The memory Fae lay on top of her, and her synapses were entangled with Tamsin's hair. Those little tentacles were slowly piecing through her scalp, into her brain. It was not painful at all, but it felt colder than the liquid. Tamsin shivered, and closed her eyes again.

"Acacia..." she murmured, not knowing if she was begging for forgiveness, or just mourning for her.

"Acacia. I do know her," the little girl whispered to her. "She was here not long ago. She had some of the most delicious memories. Is she important to you? Do you want to carry the memories of her to your next life?"

Tamsin nodded after a long pause. Given their history, Acacia probably was one of the most important persons in her many lifetimes. She was her mentor, her ally, her friend, yet for a succubus she had known less than a year, she had gotten her killed. Like a curse, she had abandoned every rule she had ever followed, after she met Bo.

Bo. It was a short, simple name. Her lips touched together once, and the sound just came out, like a whisper, a kiss, a plea. She heard her own whisper, and suddenly the image of the brunette filled her mind. That warm smile of hers. Those brown eyes, that would sometimes turn into bright blue. Her fingers circling on the back of her waist. Her soft, sweet lips. Her tears.

Tamsin could almost feel those warm lips falling on hers right now. Like that night when she had stayed in her shack, and they had kissed in the kitchen. She almost hoped that everything could just stop right there, right then, so she could have the brunette in her arms forever, and nothing would be destroyed.

A dull pain passed through her chest, suffocating her. She laughed at her own thoughts, like if she had stayed there, something would have actually happened. Like if she had stayed there, she wouldn't have to be heading to her destined death, or her next life, like she actually could have had a choice.

She didn't even know what exactly it was that she wanted from Bo. Maybe nothing, or maybe everything. She was just drawn to her, like a moth to the flame. And no matter how hard she tried not to fall, before she realized it, she had already fallen for her warmth, her charm, and her gentle soul.

"Bo?" The memory Fae asked, with a confused tone, "I don't know her. Is it another Valkyrie?"

Tamsin shook her head. As she moved, her hair flowed in the liquid with those silver synapses. "Just someone I knew, from… my most recent lifetime."

"You seem to have a lot memories related to her," the little girl said. "0.0027% of your memory is consumed by information directly related to her, and 0.0086% by those indirectly related to her. The time stamps on these memories cluster on a 6-month period starting from 6 months ago. It is significantly high in proportion, considering it is only 0.0008% of how long your most recent life has lasted," she said as she closed her eyes and raised her head a little, like she was enjoying reading Tamsin's memories. Those synapses of hers trembled in the liquid, and sent a cold rush to Tamsin's brain. Tamsin shivered again, and murmured Bo's name for a second time.

"Is she important to you? Do you want to keep the memories of her into your next life?"

Tamsin didn't answer her. _Do I want to keep the memories of Bo into my next life?_ She asked herself, and then she found that it was hard to answer. In fact, she didn't even know why she was going to accept a next life. Every time her life ended like this, and every time she thought maybe she should just stop here, and just be dead for real, for good… every time, she still proceeded to the next life. She wasn't sure if it was because she had nowhere to go in the first place, or it was because that somewhere deep down her heart she still had this pathetic tiny little hope, that maybe next time she would find something meaningful in her life. _But, what is meaningful exactly?_ She thought, _meeting Bo and falling for her, does that count? Or having someone like Dyson as a buddy, does that count? Or that happy sunshine gang which annoyed me from time to time, does that count?_

"Is she important to you? Do you want to keep the memories of her into your next life?" The memory Fae asked her again, with the exact same questions. Even her tone had not change a bit. It was like a prompt on a computer screen, unless Tamsin entered a correct answer, it would just keep popping up endlessly.

Tamsin sighed. She knew how badly she wanted to keep those memories to herself, but it was exactly why she knew she shouldn't keep them. Bo's father was dead, and that succubus deserved a life, one without shadows from her past, or dark clouds above her. She could just be happy with Kenzi, or Dyson, or her doctor girlfriend, solving crimes, kicking asses, pissing off the Morrigan as well as her own grandfather. She had entered the succubus' life abruptly, with an evil agenda, yet the succubus had still cried her heart out for her. It was more than enough, and all she needed to do right now, was to let go.

Tamsin was drowning in her own thoughts, and she missed the questions from the memory Fae for the third time. The little girl went into a trance, and whispered in a tone of apathy, "During the rebirth process, the Valkyrie are allowed to choose whether to keep any memories from her most recent lifetime. Such a process is irreversible. Once a Valkyrie chooses to abandon one piece of memory, such memory is then put into my possession, and she can no longer retrieve it. Due to the memory overload problems that may occur to a Valkyrie if she keeps too many memories from her different lifetimes, I strongly recommend you choose wisely and give up those memories that can hurt your, or burden you, or endanger you, or..."

Tamsin knew that the sole purpose of choosing not to remember something, was to make the next lifetime easier. That way, what happened in this lifetime, stayed in this lifetime. And if anything should endanger a Valkyrie, it should stay behind. Just like how she gave up her own life to save Bo's, knowing it was against everything the Valkyrie's creed stood for. If she carried memories of Bo over to her next life, she would continued to do the same thing for her over and over again.

It was just too dangerous, and she had to let go. No matter how soft those lips were, or how warm those eyes were, or how gentle those touches were, she had to let go. It was her one and only choice. She had to forget.

The memory Fae was still mumbling about the rules of giving up a piece of memory. Tamsin cleared her throat in the liquid, and it sounded like a muffled moan. The little girl stopped, and faced down to her.

"Have you made your decision?" She asked.

"Yes." Tamsin nodded and repeated, "Yes."

"Do you wish to keep the memories of Bo?"

"No," Tamsin said. "I don't want a single bit of it."

"Are you sure? Because once the erasing process starts you can not abort."

Tamsin closed her eyes. She pictured Bo for one last time. Strangely, it wasn't the image of her crying after her death, or when she approached her for the kiss. It was an image of Bo smiling with a drink in her hand in the Dal. She wasn't looking at Tamsin, but she looked so warm, and so perfect, that she didn't even look real.

Letting out a deep breath, Tamsin said, "I am sure. I need all memories related to her erased."

"Memory erasing process start. Initializing..." was the last thing Tamsin heard, before she fell into the long, deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote a pretty long prelude for this story, just to set up some things and such. The main story will start in the next chapter, and there will probably be a lot of changes on the relationship between Valkubus. **

**Anyway, hope everyone enjoy this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And so the story starts from here :D**

**Some of the things may not make much sense now, but I promise I will explain everything later in the story (as the characters search for truth) , so please bare with me.**

**Hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. And reminder: Lost Girl S4 will be back in about 2 weeks. I'm super excited!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**- Eight Months Later -**

Kenzi forced herself to put on a polite smile, instead of bursting out in a mocking laugh when she saw a handsome guy walking down the stairs with a torn shirt, messy hair, one of his socks tucked on his belt, and the other on his left foot. As soon as he realized that he also had shoes on the wrong feet, he hopped on the stairs, trying to switch them, and that almost cause him to roll down from the top. The man was startled by her presence, as if he was not prepared to meet someone so early morning.

He stood in the living room awkwardly, right beside the couch, wondering if he should start a conversation. He watched Kenzi pouring some cereal into a bowl, then milk. The Russian girl started to eat her breakfast with both of her eyes on the man.

After a while, Kenzi swallowed her food and said, "Look dude, here's Succubus One Night Stand 101 for you. The guest toothbrushes and toothpaste are in the footlocker. If you want some food, the door is over there. Get your butt out, go down the street to the Denny's down the road. They have the best Grand Slam breakfast for 6.99. If you want to stay longer just so she can take you out again, please, don't bother."

The man cleared his throat. He was a little ashamed perhaps or maybe just purely surprised that the beautiful woman, whom he had just spent the night with having wild sex, just kicked him out of her bed, but also her roommate was giving him lip. He nodded to Kenzi awkwardly before he left. Kenzi rolled her eyes at the door and continued eating her cereal.

A while later, Bo walked down in her kimono. Her hair was still wet from the shower she just had.

"Your late night dinner just left," Kenzi said.

"Wasn't that great anyway. I should probably have taken that girl home with me last night too..." Bo murmured, licking her lips. She went to the kitchen and got herself a candy bar. "What's our plan for today?" She asked Kenzi as she ate her candy.

Kenzi put down the bowl and waved her index finger in the air, "Yep that's right, business is on, bestie." She pulled out her notebook and said, "Meet clients at 9, 10 and 11, oh wait… the first two cancelled the meeting..."

"Again?" Bo frowned, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, weird right?" Kenzi said. "They called me yesterday and said they didn't need us anymore."

"Huh, weird," Bo said. "Is it just me, or have we had a lot of our clients cancel last minute lately?"

"Do you think it's Fae related? Brainwashed Fae maybe? Or maybe they've been kidnapped and replaced by pod people?" Kenzi said.

"Yeah, like we are in a sci-fi show?" Bo said, rolling her eyes at the Russian girl. "Let's find out after we finish dealing with the 11 o'clock client."

"Which… we don't have anymore..." Kenzi said as she looked at her beeping phone. "Cancellation text. Seriously, do people not know about social courtesy anymore? Isn't this like breaking up with someone by text?"

"Hmmm..." Bo frowned, chewing her candy bar. "What else? Do we have any plans for the afternoon?"

"Please tell me you are joking," Kenzi said. "You don't remember what we need to do this afternoon?"

Bo stared at Kenzi confused for a second or two, then she hopped up from the couch and exclaimed, "Oh my God! Today is the inauguration ceremony of the new Ash, isn't it? God, I can't believe I almost forgot about it! I need to go find a dress."

"Yeah, you better," Kenzi nodded, pointing at Bo's revealing kimono. "Unless you want to wear _that _to the ceremony, 'cause I don't think they'll want every guest staring at your ass when they crown the Ash."

* * *

Usually Dal Riata would not start getting busy until most people were off work. For the rest of the day, especially in the early afternoon, Trick would be the only person that was in there, doing his inventory alone, or sometimes with a few friends or family. But today, it was a bit different. The small place was filled with people. And unlike its normal guests, who were either drunk, or looking for a random hook up, or engaging in bar fights, guests there today were all well-dressed and polite. The food was well prepared, served with Champagne and fine wine, and the floor was unbelievably clean.

"Gee, how many brownies did he have to hire to make the place look like this?" Bo murmured to Kenzi as they walked into the bar. She had a black dress on, the same black dress she wore for Hale's inauguration eight months ago, which tastefully revealed her cleavage, her curves,and her hotness all without looking slutty. Some of the guests couldn't hide their passionate gaze, and it didn't bother her at all. She winked at them as she walked along with Kenzi.

"You are looking at one right now," Kenzi said. "Dyson and I helped him clean this place for days..."

"Huh, how come I didn't know about that?" Bo frowned.

"I think you were banging someone while we were doing the cleaning, missy," Kenzi said.

Bo smiled, "I'm gonna go get a drink at the bar," She said. "Be back in a bit."

Kenzi knew it was Bo's euphemism for 'I'm gonna pick up some random and bang his or her brains out tonight', so she had no intention of stopping her. She watched Bo go to the bar and grab a drink for herself. The brunette sat down on the chair casually, her eyes skimming through the entire room, looking for prey.

Kenzi sighed. She turned around and saw Hale and Dyson walking in. The Siren gave her a big hug, and so did the Wolf. They engaged in a little small talk before both men went to find Trick.

Kenzi knew they were going to talk about nothing but Bo with Trick. As much as she wanted to help her best friend, she didn't want to get involved with Fae business. Knowing that they probably wouldn't let her even if she wanted to, she decided that she should just stay away.

"Oh, what a bore!" Kenzi rolled her eyes after she listened to a long, tedious presentation of a light Fae elder representative. Then she was thrilled to find Vex entering the room. She excitedly motioned with her hands for Vex to join her and the Mesmer walked right to her side.

"I didn't know they invited humans to the inauguration," Vex said to Kenzi as he glanced at Kenzi's red dress, which matched her dyed hair locks. "Very stunning outfit, I must say."

"Thank you," Kenzi smiled, giving him a curtsey. "And I thought this was strictly a Light thing."

"Oh, after all the mess with Dr. Taftkenstein, I think I earned a little ticket," Vex said. "Plus, I'm not the only dark Fae here," He said pointing at the entrance.

Kenzi rolled her eyes at the ceiling when she saw the Morrigan walking in, with two of her male bodyguard pets behind her.

"What's she doing here?" She whispered.

"My guess? Poison the new Ash, the former Ash, and all the Light attendees. And especially, the unaligned Succubus," Vex said as he picked up a grape from a plate and threw it into his mouth. "So, watch what you eat, darling."

Kenzi made a face at the Morrigan, after making sure that the evil woman couldn't see her.

"But, great party anyway," Vex said. He was chewing some gourmet food when his eyes went to Bo. "By the way, how's your succufriend doing?"

"Emmm… depends on what you wanna know," Kenzi said.

"Heard the human doctor ran away, and the Wolf got back with her or something." His eyes went to the corner of the Dal, where Dyson, Hale and Trick were whispering to each other with very serious looks on their faces.

"World's worst rebound," Kenzi explained. "Didn't last long, didn't end well."

"Oh..." Vex drawled, putting an exaggerated sad look on his face, with his hand pressing on his chest. "Poor Kenzi, here goes your broken heart." He examined the look on Kenzi's face as he munched his food, then he continued, "How's she… you know..."

"You mean how's she dealing with the _incident_ she had in her father's place?" Kenzi finished his question. "I don't know if it's a good thing, but she doesn't remember much. According to the wolf-face, when he got there, poor Bo-Bo was sitting among like a gazillion bodies, with blood all over her."

"I've heard that," Vex said. "And, so have a lot of other people, and they are all outrageously terrified." Then he lowered his voice and whispered to Kenzi, "Even the Morrigan herself was concerned."

"Who cares about her?" Kenzi murmured, drinking her Champaign. "What's the drill with her anyway? I thought Hale, you and a few others almost forced her to step down."

"Right,_ almost_," Vex said. "That woman has too much influence on the elders. The best we could do was to get ourselves some deals. And, they also blamed Hale for the succubus slaughter house incident..."

"That's just ridiculous!" Kenzi exclaimed. "Hale had nothing to do with that!"

"He had nothing to do with, Human Doctor tricked into helping Mad Scientist either. He was the acting Ash, and your dear little friend there-" Vex pointed at Bo, " –is too close to the light side."

"Is Hale going to be Ok?"

"Oh, relax darling. He's back on his cop duty. Who would bother to mess with him if he's not the Ash anymore?"

"Speaking of which," Kenzi said. "Where is the new Ash anyway?"

"Being late is the standard operating procedure of a grand entrance, dear. You have to be patient."

* * *

Trick watched Bo nervously as he talked to Dyson and Hale. He didn't know if he should be relieved to see Bo back to her normal life, solving crimes, drinking in the Dal, and hunting for prey, or if he should be worried, because Bo still couldn't remember what exactly happened eight months ago in her father's place.

"Any progress on the investigation?" Trick asked Dyson.

Dyson shook his head. "We don't even know what to look for," he said. "Plus, there were over a thousand bodies there… takes a long time to process."

Hale whistled as he shook his head. "Damn, when we got there, it was like… it was like..."

"The trail of Death itself," Dyson said. Even though it was months ago, he could still remember that feeling when he entered Bo's father's fortress. Countless bodies scattered all over the place. All of them had satisfied smiles on their faces, as if they had seen or experienced something extremely pleasant before dying. Bo was sitting on the floor, among those bodies, numb. He could see the stain of tears on her cheek, and blood all over her hands and her clothes. And the look on her face, like she had lost something important. It was hours after, that Bo could finally talk to him. She had no memory of how and when she got to her father's place, however, she did tell him that she sucked the Chi out of everyone there.

It was then that Dyson felt a chill running in his body, the feeling of fear pumping into his heart. He had not realized that he was afraid of Bo's power until that very moment, when he found out that Bo had killed all those underfaes and monsters but only with a partial, vague memory of it.

"... Dyson, Dyson!" Trick's voice pulled him back. "Have you two figured out yet who, or what, Bo's father was?"

"No." Dyson shook his head. Before he continued, Hale said, "but I'm sure once we match her DNA with one of those bodies, we'll know what type of Fae he was."

"This is just..." Trick began with a sigh, "we've seen her do that before, but it was only within a room, from a few people, like when she saved you after her Dawning. She certainly didn't kill us, but this… this is just..." He wanted to use horrible, or something even more severe, because he himself was afraid of it. "We need to figure out what triggered that kind of killing."

"We'll see," Hale said. "Maybe it was just a one time thing..."

"What if it's not?" Trick stared at him. "What if something triggered it, and it happens again? Can you imagine how big a disaster that would be?"

Hale whistled again, and stopped talking. He was fully aware what Trick was worried about, and he felt so glad that the ones Bo killed had been underfaes and monsters. If that girl had killed either light or dark groups like that, she would be put down immediately, if they could even get to her. Even so, he was forced to step down from the acting Ash position because of it. He was actually happy that he could go back to his detective job again, because he hated politics, and he was never good at it either. But, as a friend, and a descendent of a noble family, he was very much concerned about Bo's situation.

Trick wanted to say something else, but his eyes were drawn to the entrance of the Dal. And so were Dyson's, and Hale's. They all saluted the woman who walked in. Unlike all the other female guests inside the room, she didn't have a fine dress on her. Instead, she was wearing a full set of dragonhide armor, which had a crimson glow under the lights in the Dal. She had a crossbow on her back, with a quiver of arrows next to it. Her hair was tied in a messy bun behind her head, and a sheen of sweat covered her dark skin, as if she just come from the battlefield, and was ready to go back in at anytime.

Dyson rolled his eyes, and pulled out a twenty dollar bill to Hale. The Siren laughed and took it. "Told ya. She would definitely wear something that was not a dress," He said. "And meet the new Ash, Valerie Santiago, who is also known as, my beloved little sister."

While they were whispering to each other, the entire room went silent. Some of the guests were shocked to see the new Ash appear in a completely inappropriate outfit, with a I-don't-give-a-damn look on her face, while others were stunned by her raw, natural beauty.

"Oh, I thought you would at least be old enough to know that this party has a dress code, my darling." Evony said to Val, with a fake smile on her face.

Val smiled, loosening the straps on her gloves to take them off. She tucked them to the back of her waist carelessly, and walked towards Evony, ignoring all the stares and glares on her. "Maybe if you spent half of the time you used to massage your wrinkles away, you would know that a full set of battle gear is considered formal attire for Fae. In fact, it was the only formal dressing, until those show-me-your-boobs dresses or I-can't-breathe ties were invented."

A few giggles or two burst out in the crowd, but they stopped abruptly when Evony shot a cold stare at everyone in the room.

"Be careful of what you say, sweetie," she said to Val. "Because the throne of the Ash is hard to get and even harder to keep."

Val curled her lips and gave Evony an evil smile, before she closed her fingers and swung them in the air. Evony opened her mouth, but no sound came out from it. She looked pissed, and her face turned red, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't even let out a moan.

"Ooops, look at me, you are right. I'm such a young Fae. I can't even control my powers." Val said as she frowned when she looked down at her palm, "But I guess, powerful and old as you are, surely you can figure out how to speak again, right?" She said, and then walked to Hale's side without looking at the Morrigan again.

* * *

Bo shook her head as she watched the escalating enmity between the Morrigan and the new Ash. She turned back and downed her drink. She saw Kenzi talking to Vex, and Trick talking to Dyson and Hale, now Val too. She knew they were talking about her.

Ever since she had came back from her father's place, everything was a little different. After a long and painful break up, Lauren left her for some pacific island research project. And it was at the same time that mad scientist, Taft had tried to take down the Fae with his insane research. Bo had to stay to help Hale on that, but after everything was settled, she went to find Lauren, however, the doctor refused to come home with her. She told Bo that she was done with Fae business, and she didn't want to be involved in any of it anymore. Then she told Bo that she was just tired, of everything. She just wanted to do something that was meaningful, and that she liked. Bo tried to persuade her, but Lauren had already made her decision.

Coming home heart-broken and devastated, Bo ran back into Dyson's embrace. And the Wolf comforted her, out of guilt, love, and loneliness. For a short while she thought it would work out, that they would be happy together, but then she realized that it was nothing but a burden, because she was no longer in love with him, yet he still loved her. She crushed his heart again, and that tore both of them up. They both took a step back and agreed to be friends. Which led to awkward greetings, quick departures from each other's company, and pretending nothing had happened between them.

Bo sighed. She knew her relationships were probably the least of her worries right now, because clearly no matter how messed up they were, they were just calamities of her own. But what happened in her father's place... her killing those underfaes and monsters by sucking them dry, but not fully remembering it, was definitely something huge.

Eight months had passed, and Bo still couldn't remember most of it. She couldn't remember how and when she got there. She couldn't remember what exactly had happened in there. She remembered seeing her father, and they seemed to have had an argue, but she just couldn't remember what it was. She knew Dyson told her that when he found her, she was drenched in blood, and had tears on her face, but she had no idea why she would be crying. It felt like a chunk of memory of hers had vanished somehow.

When Bo came back, Trick exhausted every possible solution, potions, dreamweavers, oracles, but nothing worked. Then Trick told her it might be PTSD, and she just needed some time to recall those things, but she never did. She tried hard to go through every bit of detail in there, but she still only had partial memories of things that happened there. And eventually, they all stopped talking about it in front of her.

However, Bo knew they didn't stop talking about her behind her back, because she sometimes ran into their conversations and they would just changed the subject. Once or twice, she saw this look of fear in Trick's eyes, although it went away very fast. The things that had happened eight months ago was like a dark shadow following her, and they were all pretending that it didn't exist.

_God, you need to stop thinking about it._ Bo said to herself, even though she felt that there was something lurking out there for her, there was nothing she could do about it until it made itself known.

Besides, she was already distracted enough by the sexual energy from the after party right now. With all the music, the gourmet food, and the fine wine, people started to loosen up. The entire room was filled with the warm, enticing flow, and that had successfully summoned her hunger. Pressing her back against the counter, she smiled at the crowd with her tongue running on her bottom lip. She knew she indulged herself maybe a little too much in the random feeding lately, but it was the only time she could forget about Lauren's leaving her, or the heart-broken Wolf, or whatever the hell it was that had happened in her father's place. Sometimes she thought maybe this was how her life should be, and she forced herself to enjoy it. Now, with her spiking hunger, she examined everyone's aura in the room with a seductive smile on her face.

"Who am I gonna bring home for dinner tonight?" She asked herself, her fingers slowly running on the top of the counter.

"Wouldn't grab that cute guy over by the chocolate fountain if I were you," said a voice that came to her from her left hand side. "Small package, couldn't even last ten minutes."

Bo frowned, turning to face the person who said that to her. It was a blonde, who sat a few seats away from her, with a vodka bottle in front of her. She had a shot glass in her hand, and she was about to down it. Realizing Bo was staring at her, she turned around to face her. She was beautiful, with long blonde hair, and blue eyes. Bo also noticed that she was probably one of the only two people here who was not wearing a dress. Instead, she had a t-shirt, leather jacket and jeans on, with some blades strapped to her chest.

"Going hunting?" Bo said, her eyes fell on those polished blades, and she couldn't help but wonder what those soft breasts under that tight white t-shirt would feel like.

" Always," the blonde said as she raised her eyebrows and downed her drink. She turned away from Bo, and poured herself another drink.

" Hunter, huh?" Bo murmured as she stared at the blonde. She suddenly found it interesting that even though the woman was emitting a beautiful aura when she laid eyes on her, she acted like she was indifferent. "Or maybe you could be the hunted for once, tonight?"

"Oh..." The blonde seemed to be amused by Bo's proposal. She laughed and downed another drink. "You must have some serious ego inside there." She raised her eyebrows and laid her eyes on Bo's chest, with no intention of hiding her teasing gaze on Bo's cleavage.

"Here's a little advice for you, you little sex demon. Don't prey on something you can't handle, Ok?"

"So, you don't think I can handle?" Bo raised her eyebrows, and sat down right next to the blonde. The blonde's vague perfume spiked her hunger somehow. With her fingers lightly caressing the back of the blonde's hand, Bo sent out her charms. She could see that the blonde's aura got brighter, but she was surprised that it didn't change her attitude a bit. Unlike everyone else who immediately fell for her after receiving her charms, if not before that, the blonde didn't seem influenced by it at all.

"Sweetheart..." The blonde laughed when she saw the surprised look on Bo's face. She grabbed Bo's fingers in her hand and continued, "That's why I said, pick someone that you can handle."

"So, my charms don't really work on you, " Bo said, narrowing her eyes.

"Sorry, it's a gift to resist sex demon's charms, and I'm pretty damn good at it," the blonde said and winked at her.

"Then tell me..." Bo said, slowly running her fingers on the woman's face. The blonde pulled back a little when their skin touched, but she didn't moved away, instead she had her eyebrows raised as if she found Bo's movements interesting.

Slowly sending out her charms, Bo watched the blonde's pale skin light up by them. Her aura fluctuated around her. Bo smiled, leaning closer, whispering to her ear, "Why is your aura burning then?"

"Having electrodes connected to your brain to give you endless orgasms, doesn't mean you enjoy the process."

"Hmmm..." Bo murmured, somehow the word _orgasm_ made her suddenly want to take the blonde right here right now. "Then how about some orgasms you do enjoy?"

"The only orgasms that I would enjoy-" The blonde said, tilting her head to one side, smirking, " – are the ones that you beg for."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2**

Bo threw the blonde against the wall in the back alley behind the Dal, pinning her tightly to the cold surface of the bricks while covering her lips with her own. She had not realized that the blonde was a lot taller than her until now. Under the buzzing, dim lights of the broken lamps, the smirk on the taller woman's face suddenly became something irritating to Bo. She liked the fact that she was in control during her feeding, yet that smirk had made her think that she was the prey tonight, instead of the predator. But, her spiking hunger had prohibited her from sinking deeper into that thought. She started to feed off the blonde.

Blue energy flew to her, pacifying the ravishing beast inside her. For the first few seconds she felt overwhelmingly satisfied, but soon it started to feel so strong for her that she had to break off the feeding and step back.

"Wow!" Bo exclaimed, covering her lips with her left hand, her right hand still pinning the blonde's wrists to the wall. "What was that?!"

"Like my Chi?" The blonde leaned closer and whispered to her.

"That was… I've never tasted Chi like that before!" Bo said.

"Not the first time someone's said that about me," the taller woman said, as she scrunched her nose at Bo with a teasing smile on her face.

"What kind of Fae are you?" Bo asked curiously, loosening her grip on the blonde's wrist.

"Oh sweetheart. Don't you think that's more of a topic for the second date?" The blonde said, freeing herself from Bo's hand. She grabbed Bo's waist and spun her around. Pressing Bo against the wall, the taller woman squeezed one of her thighs between Bo's legs and moved against her core. Her movement caused Bo let out a vague moan. The blonde seemed to enjoy Bo's reaction. She smirked and leaned close, her lips hovering right above Bo's only a quarter inch away. Bo wanted to feed off her again, but the blonde pulled back when Bo moved close.

With an impatient, low growl, Bo used her free hand to grab the other woman's collar and forced her to get closer.

The blonde woman pulled away again. She grabbed Bo's hands in hers firmly, and pressed them against the wall. "Indulge yourself in fast food much?" She said, huffing out a light laugh, as if she was mocking Bo's hasty moves.

"None of your fucking business," Bo retorted. She felt a little irritated by the blonde's comments, because it suddenly occurred to her that she had been having countless feeding encounters like this in the past few months. Random hook-ups in the bar, throwing them up against a wall to suck their Chi out, and if they are tasty, she'd consider taking them home for a night. A part of her felt guilty about it, but the other part just pushed that guilt deeper inside herself.

"Or..." The blonde closed the distance between her lips and Bo's ear, "... that and some cheesy takeouts?"

"I said it's none of your fucking business, bitch," Bo retorted again. Somehow she felt that the blonde could see through her guilt, and was using it to provoke her. She didn't like that, not at all.

"Well… how about..." the taller woman began as she gazed into Bo's eyes. With one of her hands holding Bo's wrists, she slowly dragged her fingers along Bo's nose and her lips.

The warmth of her touch in the cold night almost felt like burning to Bo. She gasped softly and closed her eyes a bit.

"How about what?"

"How about, I let you have a gourmet four course meal..." the blonde whispered to Bo as she nibbled her earlobe. Bo moaned when the soft, hot tongue touched her skin. She moaned out louder when the blonde's teeth started to pull lightly on her earlobe.

"Interesting… suggestion..." Bo said, trying hard not to surrender to the blonde's teasing. "But… what if I don't… like it?"

"I think the problem will be more like… what if you like it too much," the blonde said, chuckling. She pulled Bo's dress down to her waist with no warning. Then she stopped and raised her eyebrows. "Wow, no bra, why am I not surprised?"

The cold night wind made Bo's nipples erect. She wanted to cover herself, because her conscious mind was reminding her that she was just outside the Dal, and there were dozens, if not over a hundred guests in there, most of which she knew. But, a small part of her wanted this so badly that she decided to go with it. By the time the blonde's lips reached her hardened buds, she had totally given up the idea of stopping whatever they were doing right now.

Arching herself away from the wall, Bo felt the taller woman's tongue flicking on her nipples, one after the other. She sucked them to the point that they were both too tender to take any strong stimulation. Then she pulled away a little, using only the tip of her tongue to push Bo's nipple up, then let go slowly. Each time she did this, the Succubus moaned, louder and louder.

"God-" Bo exclaimed, throwing her head back when the blonde suddenly bit down on her nipples. The pain was so sharp, that she banged her head on the wall in reaction. Before she could even manage to complain about it, the taller woman's hand had already tucked under her dress.

"No underwear either?" The taller woman chuckled as she ran her fingers slowly across Bo's core. She pulled her hand out and showed it to Bo. Seeing her juices shining under the lights on the blonde's fingers, Bo closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. She had no idea that the blonde could turn her on so easily, so fast. The taller woman had not even fingered her yet, and she was already dripping wet. Realizing that they were under the lamps, and the sky was not completely dark yet, Bo suddenly felt very self-conscious. She squeezed her legs a little, causing a sudden friction from the blonde's hand on her core. The fact that she enjoyed this so much embarrassed her, but at the same time, turned her on like crazy.

"Do succubi always get soaking wet this fast?" The blonde whispered to her, as she lightly pressed her wet fingers on Bo's lips, "You want everyone to see you dripping wet, don't you? I can just imagine your secret little desire… like hoping that someone would take you on the bar counter like that, hmmm?"

Hearing those words, Bo moaned deeply. She would never admit to the blonde that maybe a tiny part of her really wished such things to happen. And from the aura she saw surrounding the blonde, she knew those ideas turned the blonde on too.

"Well… here's your appetizer..." The blonde whispered to Bo, tucking her hand back under Bo's dress. Spreading Bo's delicate folds with her index and ring finger, she rubbed Bo's clit hard with her middle finger.

A loud gasp escaped from Bo's throat. She had to bite down hard on her bottom lip to stop further screams. The blonde lowered her head, and started to suck her nipple again. Every time her finger pressed down on her button, she sucked her nipple into her mouth and circle her tongue on it.

Pleasure flooded Bo's mind. She knew she was moaning and groaning, and it was getting probably too loud, but she didn't care. Arching her waist away from the wall, she let the blonde press on her throbbing pearl harder, and harder.

"Fuck!" Bo cursed, her eyes closed and suddenly she was short of breath. "I'm… coming… I'm coming..." Her mind blanked out for a second or two, with the warm sensation shooting down from her lower abdomen, stopping on her clit and her orgasm exploding inside her. She moved her pelvis along with the blonde's fingers, keeping herself on the peak longer.

"You Ok there?" The blonde smirked when she saw Bo gasping hard for air.

"That was… that was certainly..."

"A tasty, spicy appetizer?" The taller woman asked, her tone full of teasing.

After catching her breath, Bo smiled at the other woman, and her eyes turned blue again.

"Whoa, I would save that for the entree if I were you," the blond winked at her. "Now… why don't we enjoy some light, refreshing salad while we are heading to the entree?"

"And, where might that be?"

The blonde smiled evilly. "Your place. You drive," she leaned over and whispered to Bo.

* * *

"I thought… I was supposed to drive..." Bo tried everything she could to spit her words out, in between her moans, gasps and groans.

"You are driving," the blonde said, her fingertips running very slowly outside Bo's dress on her hard nipples. So slow, that with every bit of friction she made it sent a stream of arousal straight towards Bo's clit. The brunette shivered under her touch.

"Eyes on the road, sweetheart," she murmured into Bo's ear, "Or you're gonna get both of us killed..."

"God-" Bo murmured, taking a sharp, deep breath as she felt the other woman's fingers circling around on her erect buds. She tried everything she could to hold the steering wheel tight and keep straight on the road. She knew she should not have done it, the moment they got to the parking lot. She knew she should not have listened to the blonde's suggestion that she hold the steering wheel while the blonde controlled the gas and break. She was sitting on the blonde's lap in the driver seat of her truck. It was something impossible to resist. After all the things that had happened to her, all the heart breaking moments, all the depression, all the killings, blood, and shadows, she wanted to be out of control more than anything. She wanted to push herself over to the edge, so she could forget about her father, her break up with Lauren and Dyson, and everything else.

Waiting for the red lights, they were stopped at an intersection. The blonde was kissing the back of her neck hard, running her tongue on the skin, biting down, and sucking. Her hands were under Bo's dress again, feathering her soaking core, caressing her clit a little then moving away to touch her folds. For a second or two, she had her fingertip tapping her entrance, making Bo wonder if she was going to plunge them in hard and fuck her till she came hard all over her hand. Just the thought of it had turned her on more than ever. Bo moaned and raised her hip, trying to close the distance between her center and the other woman's hand.

The loud honking behind Bo startled her. She realized that the lights had turned green already. The blonde chuckled and hit the gas pedal, and the sudden movement caused Bo's center to push on the other woman's fingers. A loud gasp burst out from Bo's lips, yet she had no choice but to keep driving the blonde's truck.

"Too bad we are in my truck right now and we can't stop..." the blonde said, her tone teasing, "otherwise I could turn you around and..." The other woman said as she slowly ran the tip of her tongue on Bo's earlobe, "...lay you down... and then… I would take your hard little nipples in my mouth and bite them and lick them, with my tongue swirling around them..."

"Fucking… shit..." Bo cursed, not just because what the other woman had just said, but also because the blonde had her lips sucking the back of her neck when she said it. She knew the taller woman deliberately did that to make her think about nothing else but how her warm, wet tongue would feel funning on her hardened nipples.

"And then… I'll suck your..." the blonde said, her fingers feathering Bo's core lightly, smearing her juices all over.

"...what?" Bo asked, even though she had bitten her lip hard not to. She just couldn't help it.

"Where do you want me to suck, hmmm?" The blonde whispered, " -your tits?" Her finger circled on Bo's nipples slowly, " -or your pussy..." those last words came out from her mouth so softly, her other hand moved slightly against Bo's core.

Bo didn't answer her. She used all her strength to keep her eyes open. Quivering from the desperate need to get off, and the frustration of not being able to, she groaned in pain. But the other woman seemed to enjoy torturing her. She pressed her hand down on Bo's breast and ground her palm against the brunette's nipples.

"Or...I can let you ride on my hand… as fast and as hard as you like..."

"God-" Bo exclaimed. She desperately wanted to feel how those experienced fingers would thrust into her.

"And when you come all over my hand, I'll let you feed, you little sex demon," the blonde whispered to her. "But, entree later, sweetheart. Keep your eyes on the street, Ok?"

* * *

Bo pulled the blonde into her shack and kicked the door shut. She grabbed the blonde's collar, trying to feed, yet the blonde stopped her again.

Being turned down for the third time, Bo started to feel a little bit pissed off. She was not used to not being the one who decided what to do or what not to do during sex, especially not during her feeding. Throwing the blonde to the door, she growled, "I'm the succubus! I feed whenever I want to!"

"Easy there..." The taller woman grabbed her and turned her around. Pushing Bo to the door facing away from her, she twisted Bo's arms behind her back, not hard enough to hurt her, but firm enough to keep her immobile. "I haven't served the entree yet..."

Bo had a hard time deciding whether to fight against the blonde, or just to follow her orders, because as irritated as she was right now, she failed to resist the blonde's running hand on her body.

The other woman pulled Bo's dress down and let it fall to the floor. Then she spun the brunette around, her lips about to touch Bo's. She teased Bo for a few seconds before she thrust her fingers inside.

Throwing her head back, Bo let out a moan, partly satisfied, partly longing. Then she heard the blonde telling her softly, "Now, here are your options for the entree..."

Bo bit down on her lip, waiting for the other woman to continue either her words or her movements inside her. It was taking everything she had to keep herself from begging the woman to just take her.

"Do you want to come on my tongue, or my hand?" The taller woman asked, with an evil smile on her face.

Bo groaned in despair. She knew the moment she answered, it would be nothing but a beg. It was the last thing she wanted to do right now, but her body had been fully ready for a long, intense orgasm, or maybe orgasms, for too long. She hesitated, raising her hip so the blonde could go deeper in her, but as she moved the blonde pulled back a little. The friction was making her go crazy. After realizing the blonde would not move any further without a definite answer, she decided to give up fighting and just go with it.

Closing her eyes, Bo murmured, "Both… I want both..."

"Wow, a little bit greedy, don't you think?" The blonde smirked, raising her eyebrows, "Both is not on the menu today, sweetheart." She pulled her fingers out slowly, then in again, her fingertips caressing Bo's sweet spot softly and slowly. Every time Bo thought she was just going to have her orgasm, the other woman would stop her movements.

"Will you just..." Bo murmured, forcing herself not to scream, or beg, or both.

"Just?" The other woman asked teasingly.

"Just give me what I want..."

"What do you want?"

"Both… I want… I need both..." Bo squeezed those words out from her lips. Her body had been ready for release for too long, holding back was becoming painful. She could feel herself tensing up, contracting, and all she needed was a few hard, deep thrusts to push her over the edge.

"Is that begging I hear?" The other woman stared at her, with an evil smile on her face. She slowly rubbed Bo's inflamed spot a few more times. She could tell how close the brunette was to her release.

Bo couldn't get out a single sound. She nodded lightly, pressing her forehead against the taller woman's chest.

"Don't fall," was the last words the blonde said to her, before she kneeled down in front of Bo. Lifting one of Bo's legs onto her shoulder, she covered her dripping wet core with her mouth. After a few long, hard licks from Bo's throbbing entrance all the way to her swollen clit, she took her clit between her lips and sucked it hard, her teeth grinding on it lightly, and her tongue flicking around it.

Bo pressed her back hard against the door, so she wouldn't fall. The feeling of the other woman's hot mouth, nipping teeth and swirling tongue on her clit was so strong, it was almost painful, but it was just what she wanted. Her head banged hard on the door, and a loud scream burst out from her lips when the blonde thrust in and out of her with fingers curled up to hit her spot harder.

Huffing in and out with sharp, short breaths, Bo could hardly keep herself standing. Her muscles were in spasm, her eyes were closed tightly, and every cell in her body was waiting for release. And seconds later, she got it. As she requested, she came on the blonde's tongue, and on her hand.

The blonde stood up, her lips covered in Bo's juice, and it made her look hotter than anything, or anyone. Bo supported herself by grabbing the taller woman's shoulder, still trying to catch her breath. Then she tasted herself on her lips, and that was when she realized that the blonde's lips were crushed on hers.

Her own taste ignited her hunger, and her desires. She started to feed off the blonde, and this time, the blonde did nothing to stop her. She slowly caressed Bo's core with one hand, and unbuttoned her own pants with the other.

With one of her hands choking the blonde, Bo forced her other hand inside her pants. She knew the blonde would be soaking wet just by how hot her aura was burning right now. She wasted no time and starting to rub the blonde's clit, while the blonde sped up her fingers on her own. As the woman's orgasm intensified, the taste of her Chi turned sharper, warmer, and when she finally hit her peak, it felt like the most delicious thing exploded inside Bo's body. She could taste it on her tongue. She could smell it with her nose. She could feel it with every cell of her body, and it lit up her brain in a hot rush. And her own orgasm hit her again almost at the same time, which made this feeding one of the best experiences she had ever had.

Eventually Bo broke off the feeding. She pulled back a little to stop her head rush because of pulling too much Chi into her. Her back still on the door, Bo lowered her head a little, gasping.

The blonde winked at her as she buttoned her pants. Then she just walked to the kitchen and poured herself a drink.

Bo cleared her throat and moved towards the couch. As she threw herself into the it, she was still trying to catch her breath. As much as she enjoyed her feedings with random people, she never liked the part when both people were left trying to figure out something to say, and she absolutely hated that most of her hook-ups were so hung up on her that almost all of them begged for a second time. Somehow, she felt that tonight was a little different. The blonde was detached, almost indifferent. She just stood in the kitchen and downed her drink.

Bo wasn't sure if she should say anything. Before she made up her mind, she saw the blonde walking towards her. Picking up the file folder on the side table, the blonde took a glance inside. She turned a few pages and said, "Wow, are you a detective or something?"

"Private investigator," Bo corrected her.

The taller woman answer her with a smirk. She skimmed through the pages inside the folder for a few minutes, before she said, "Wow, serial murder cases, huh? So I'm guessing you are not just spying on cheating spouses or hunting down run away brides?"

"That's none of your business," Bo said, rolling her eyes at the other woman. She took the file folder away from the blonde's hand and closed it. Those were the files from a case which Dyson had asked for her help on. Where young couples were being murdered, with the females shredded brutally and the males left in one piece but drained of their life force. Putting the folder back to the side table, Bo added, "Plus, it's rude to read other people's stuff without permission."

The blonde shrugged at her. "Whatever, I'm leaving," she said to Bo as she walked to the door.

"Who says you are allowed to leave?" Bo growled, grabbing the blonde from behind and spinning the her around, she crashed her lips on hers and sucked more Chi out of her. The other woman seemed a little bit startled, but she did nothing to stop her.

Throwing the blonde onto the couch, Bo ripped off her jacket. Her eyes were shining blue when she ran her fingers on the other's woman's blades strapped to her chest.

"Maybe we could indulge in a little knife play?"

"Oh, I don't think that would be appropriate for the first date..." the blonde said, pulling her belts off her and throwing them to the floor.

"Don't bullshit me," Bo said, pulling the blonde's pants off and her t-shirt over her head. Then she straddled her before the other woman even tried to get away. Staring at the blonde, Bo continued, "You like blades don't you? I can see how your aura is exploding when you think about it!"

Picking up a short, thin blade from the belt, Bo pressed it on the blonde's naked chest. She smiled with her eyes wide open and flashing blue, when she saw how hard the blonde's nipples had turned. She teased them with the cold metal piece, and she was thrilled to hear a soft moan escaping from those soft lips.

"You like it, don't you?" Bo said, lowering her head to take those erect buds into her mouth one after the other. She ran the tip of the blade down on the blonde's fair skin, all the way to her thigh. She felt the other woman trembling because of the sensation. Her aura burnt so bright, and so beautiful, that Bo giggled. The blonde's Chi flew inside her body, and made her feel invincible.

"Fuck, I swear, if you cut me..." The taller woman murmured, trying not to moan too loud.

"Relax, if you do bleed..." Bo whispered to her, "...I'll suck it till it stops." The blonde immediately bit her lips, just like Bo expected, and that was how she knew the other woman enjoyed the idea.

Choking the blonde again, Bo raised herself a little, pulling more Chi out of her. It tasted amazing, with the amount of overwhelming excitement and sexual arousal, and with just a hint of uncertainty the blonde had right now, probably from not trusting a stranger with blades on her core. Bo could feel the blonde tensing up, when the tip of the weapon touched her center. The cold piece outlined her folds, back and forth. Bo had it dragging through her entrance, and when it touched her clit, the blonde almost jerked.

Circling the tip of the blade on the swollen spot, Bo watched how the blonde trembled under her. She lowered her head and sucked her nipples again. With the blade pressing on her pussy, Bo had her other hand between the blonde's legs. Taking her clit in her fingers, Bo saw the blonde suddenly huff out a loud gasp and jerk up a little, then she froze there, because she knew the blade was still on her.

Bo smiled at the blonde, enjoying how she tensed up under her touch. She had her clit between her fingers, and she was rubbing it hard, yet slowly. She could feel it throbbing in her fingers, and every time she pressed it hard, the blonde's aura exploded. She pushed the blade closer to her flesh, and the other woman had to bite down on her lip again to stop a loud moan. But still, a soft groan escaped from the blonde's lips, and her hands fisted the fabric on the couch as if she was about to tear it down. As Bo pushed the blade tighter against her soft, wet core, the blonde closed her eyes and her breaths started to get short and sharp, and they eventually turned to huffs and gasps.

After a while, Bo threw the blade away, not because she didn't enjoy how much the blonde liked it, but because her hunger was back full force, and she needed to feed again. Pressing her left hand on the blonde's neck, forcing her to fall back to the couch, Bo had her left hand thrusting into the blonde. The blonde moaned, wrapping her legs around Bo's waist and pulling her closer.

Chi flew into Bo, and she slammed her hand in and out of the blonde as hard as she could. She had her whole weight on her palm, grinding the blonde's clit as her fingers curling up to hit her spot.

"Harder-harder-shit! Right there!" The blonde murmured, moving her hips in time with Bo's thrusts. Being fed off by a succubus was extremely intense, almost painful, yet that kind of pain eventually turned into greater pleasure, like what she was feeling right now. It felt like she was dying, but she had no intention of stopping it. She wanted to sink deeper, to fall faster, and to dwell in it. She wanted her orgasm. She wanted that painful pleasure. After a few hard, deep thrust, her orgams finally came. She screamed and raised her hips as high as she could. Then she felt she was going even higher, because the succubus was sending her charms through her fingertips inside her. She couldn't get the words out from her throat because she had lost her voice in the ecstasy. It was the longest orgams she had ever had, and one of the best.

After what seemed like ages, Bo pulled her fingers out slowly and let the blonde fall from her peak. She chuckled and licked the blonde's juice off her fingers.

"What the fuck is wrong with your eyes?" The taller woman had finally gathered up enough strength to speak. She stared at Bo, frowning.

"What? Oh you mean the blue eye thing? I get like this when I'm excited."

"A Succubus boner shit?"

"You could say that," Bo giggled.

The blonde rolled her eyes, and sat up. She was trying to reach her pants, but they had been thrown too far away and she just couldn't stand up because her legs were still shaking.

"Need a snack?" Bo asked.

"Vodka and fudge would be great," the blonde smirked.

"Hmmm… I think I have some chocolate next to my bed." Bo said, "Why don't we go up stairs to get it?"

"After you," the blonde leaned closer and whispered to her, "right after I grab a bottle of booze from your stash."

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm...so much for "this story might be going slow" I guess, LOL.**

**Thanks for everyone who has read/reviewed this story.**

**To the guest reviewer who was asking if Tamsin was Val. No she's not, it might be the way I wrote it that it was a little confusing? Val is Hale's sister (who appeared in 2 episodes in the show in season 2), and I kinda like her, so I decided to bring her into the story. She's a strong, tough character, and bitchy, which I like. And also I think bringing in a new Ash might give the story a little flow. So, they are two different people :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I got a few reviews asking about why other people don't remember Tamsin either. Hmmm...I don't want to give any spoilers, but let's say that right now Tamsin don't remember any of them, and none of them remembers Tamsin either. I will explain how and why this happened in later chapters, because this is a kinda important to the Valkubus relationship in this story. So please bear with me :)**

**Again thanks for the support!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Bo woke up yawning and stretching on her bed. For the first morning in a long time, she felt fully charged. She could feel the strong Chi of the blonde, whom she had brought home last night, flowing inside her body like an electric current, warmly rushing through her muscles, her blood and her brain. Thinking about the amazing orgasms she had last night, and those she gave the other woman, Bo chuckled. She turned around and realized that she was the only one in bed, and then she remembered that the other woman had left in the very early morning. She remembered vaguely that she watched the blonde tie her hair up on the back of her head carelessly. Then the blonde had gone downstairs to search for her things. The last thing Bo remembered was the sound of the door closing.

Grabbing her kimono from the side of the bed, Bo got up and went downstairs. She poured herself a cup of coffee, but before she started to drink, the door was slammed open.

"Bo-Bo honey, we've got a huge problem-" Kenzi stormed in with her phone in her hand, then she stopped whatever she was trying to say and froze at the doorway.

"What in heaven and hell's name have you done!" She exclaimed when she saw the mess in the living room and kitchen. The lamps were knocked off their stands, one of which was broken, there were empty liquor bottles everywhere, candy wrappers scattered all over the floor, chairs flipped over, and the things on the dining table had obviously gotten swept down to the floor.

"Oh..." Bo chuckled, "that... hmmm… we may have gotten a little bit too wild last night," she explained, then smiled at her best friend.

Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Someone's in a good mood this morning, or, shall I say this afternoon?"

"What?" Bo frowned, looking at the time on her cell phone. She had not realized that it was this late until now. Then she chuckled again and said, "Sorry, I guess I overslept."

"You mean overslept, or were overslept by someone?" Kenzi retorted. She was a little bit surprised to see the bright blue flashing in and out in Bo's eyes.

"Maybe a little bit of both."

"I guess it's a five star for your last night's dinner, huh?" Kenzi kicked the glass shards on the floor to the side, so she wouldn't have to step on them.

"Oh yes," Bo said. "Probably one of the best one night stands I've ever had. She's energetic, full of stamina, and imagination, and creative. And… her Chi is like… super strong..."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed your meal," Kenzi said. "Can we get back to the private eye shit now?"

"Oh yes," Bo said as she downed her coffee. "You were saying something about a huge problem. What's wrong?"

"Remember those clients who canceled on us recently?" Kenzi said as she threw her purse onto the couch and threw herself onto it. Then she jerked herself up when she realized that someone had apparently torn the fabric off on the top. She was fully aware how it happened, and she didn't want to make a fuss about it because she needed to tell Bo about this bigger problem they had. She awkwardly walked to the kitchen and grabbed herself a chair.

"Yeah," Bo said, frowning. "Why? You find something?"

"Well, I met one of them at the Dal last night, after you left the Dal with your delightful cheese cake take out. I didn't know the cheesecake had a postfix spelled T-O-R-N-A-D-O," Kenzi waved her fingers at Bo's face, then at the mess around the house, "and he told me that our progress was too slow, and someone else promised him better service. Then I called the other canceled clients, and they all told me the same thing. They are someone else's clients now."

"What?!" Bo exclaimed. "What do you mean by they are someone else's clients now?"

"Apparently, there's a new private investigator in town," Kenzi said. "We've got competition, Bo-Bo bear."

"How many PIs does this fucking tiny town need?!" Bo frowned. "Shit! I'm gonna find out who the hell this new competition is, and I'm gonna kick his fucking ass for stealing our clients!"

"Her."

"Huh?"

"Her fucking ass," Kenzi said, taking a piece of cold pizza from the fridge and starting to eat.

"Oh great, even better. I sense that she's a total bitch now, and I'm pretty good at dealing with bitches," Bo said.

"If you really are gonna kick her ass, can I watch?" Kenzi mumbled around the pizza in her mouth.

"Sure. I'll even let you film it," Bo said. "But not right now. Dyson needs me to work on his case."

"How's that going anyway?" Kenzi asked. "D-man told me to stay out of it. And honestly, I wouldn't want to be on that case even if he asked me to. I mean, I looked at the crime scene photos and I was like… ugh!" The Russian girl made a vomiting noise with her eyes wide open.

"Yeah, it's pretty gross, and scary, but, we do have some leads," Bo said. "I talked to this guy the other day. He was video chatting with one of the victims when the incident happened. He said he didn't see anything on the camera, except that he heard screams and stuff. But luckily, he records everything online, so I asked him to give me a copy of the video. Maybe Dyson's tech people can do some sciency shit on it and figure something out."

"Record video chatting? What a creep!" Kenzi said, embracing herself as if she felt cold.

"Yeah, but he might be the creep that cracks this case..." Bo sad, checking her email. "He said he will send me the video today… which… should be here by now… hmmm… weird..."

"Weird as in he caught some weird shit on his video weird?"

"No… weird as in he didn't send me shit, weird. Instead… here's his text..." Bo said as she read through the email she got. "Your assistant came by earlier, and I gave her the copy..." Bo frowned, thinking for a second or two, before she turned to face Kenzi. "You went to get the copy for me? Wait, you weren't even supposed to be on this case!"

"That, and I am definitely not your assistant. I'm your partner..." Kenzi said. "Then the question is, who is your assistant?"

"I have no idea!" Bo said as she texted the guy back. A few seconds later, she read the guy's reply out loud, "It was some blonde, blue eyes... and that was all he could remember!"

"Who the hell is this person? And why is she after the video?" Kenzi asked. "Wait a minute, maybe this is one of those government conspiracies, you know, they fucked up some shit and now they are covering it up… Or maybe it's some aliens doing experiments and now they are retrieving data. I mean, you gotta admit, those dead men looked like someone sucked the baby Cthulhu out of them..."

"Yeah, great theory if we were in a Sci-Fi/Fantasy show..." Bo said. "I thought Dyson and I were the only ones that knew about this guy... I mean, we tracked him down like a couple of days ago and… who else could have possibly known about him, and more importantly, who could have possibly known where he lives?"

"Emm… Hale maybe? I mean, the Siren and the Wolf are partners and maybe Dyson told him..."

"Well, he probably knows but I don't see why he would send anyone disguised as my assistant to get the video copy..." Bo said. "And… I thought Dyson told me that this guy's address was only recorded in the copy of the case files that he gave me..." Her eyes fell on the case files on the side table next to the couch. Then suddenly, something occurred to her.

"Oh that bitch!" Bo exclaimed in rage and she stormed to the door.

"Hey Bo-Bo, I think you should-"

"Not now, Kenz, not now!" Was the last thing the Succubus said before she dashed to the car.

" -at least change, but… whatever..." The Russian girl murmured in shock.

* * *

Hale nodded at his partner when he walked through the entrance of the Dal. It was in the early afternoon, and he was a little surprised to see a small group of people shooting pool in the corner. But he didn't give it much thought, because Dyson sounded urgent on the phone, and he sensed that something big was up.

Dyson nodded back at him, and pulled out the chair beside him for the Siren. He was sitting at the bar by himself, with a half empty drink in front of him.

"Drinking so early?" Hale sat down, pointing at the glass.

"Just got bored waiting," Dyson said, opening the file folder in front of him, before pushing it to Hale's side.

"So, what's the emergency? Or should I say, what's the emergency that you can't talk on the phone, or in the precinct about it?"

"Something just came up, about the _incident_," Dyson lowered his voice, after he made sure no one was paying attention to them. The rest of the guests in the bar were all gathered at the pool table. Their cheering was rather loud.

Hale nodded. He started to read the few pages of the report that Dyson had in the folder, while his partner slowly drank his drink.

"When did you get this?" Hale asked after he skimmed through the report.

"A few days ago, actually. I had them re-run the test three more times to be sure," Dyson said.

"And who else knew about this?"

"A bunch of tech people, but they have no idea what this is about," Dyson said. "I had different people test the blood samples separately and told them they were for some Fae murder cases. I don't think any of them know exactly where those blood samples were from."

"Good, and we need to make sure it stays that way," Hale said. He then stopped talking, as he went through the report for the second time. His eyebrows were furrowed, and his chin rested on his fist. "You sure..." he almost whispered to Dyson when he took a glance at the crowd in the other side of the room to make sure they were focusing on their games instead of them talking, "You're absolutely sure we didn't miss any dead bodies?"

"I don't think so," Dyson said. "I checked with all the crime scene photos we had, and I'm pretty sure I only saw 11 dead bodies there that had bleeding wounds on them."

" Yes, 11, that was the number. I did the count at the scene, when you… when you… took Bo to the car."

"Yeah. The others were just sucked dry by… by… anyway, none of them shed a single drop of blood, except those 11 bodies, which looked to me like they were in a fight with someone," Dyson said. "When I… when we found her, she was covered in blood, and I thought it was because she was in a tough fight, and that the blood was from the monsters and the underfaes, and herself… but..."

"But the report here…" Hale pointed at the folder, "... shows that there was one blood source they couldn't identify."

"Exactly, there was someone else's blood on her, other than her own, or the monsters," Dyson said. "In fact, those monsters all only had fairly minor injuries, but the amount of blood on her clothes..."

"Is just too much..." Hale said, "I would say who ever bled that much, couldn't live to walk out of there."

"That's my point. The blood traces on her clothes point to someone else's presence when she was fighting those monsters in her father's place, but, if this person died, how come we didn't find the body?"

"Maybe this person is not dead?"

"Bleeding like that? Even if this mysterious person had walked out of there alive, we would have found a blood trail somewhere in there, for sure."

"What if… you know… since Bo can bring people back or heal people or whatever… the thing she did for you after her Dawning… maybe she healed that person, and that person just left?"

"Then that brings up another question. Who is that person, and why can't Bo remember them?" Dyson said, frowning.

Hale observed the look on Dyson's face for a while, before he spoke again. "Or you think she actually remembers, but she is hiding that fact from us."

"Yes… No… I mean… God… I don't know. I don't think she could possibly hide any truth from us, after all the stuff Trick has tried on her to bring her memories back..." Dyson said, his hand on his forehead, tortured by his conflicting thoughts, " … but … but, what if it's not Bo?"

"What do you mean if it's not Bo?"

"I mean… we've all known Bo for years now, and we all know how great a person she is. But… we also know that she has this… this… this darkness, shall I say, inside her..." Dyson said. "I mean… you saw how many dead bodies there were when we got there. I never thought she was capable of being able to pull that off either, just like I never thought she would hide anything from me, from Trick, from us. But… what if it's not Bo?"

"So you think she might not have been herself when the incident happened at her father's place."

"I don't know. It's my theory," Dyson said. "And, it'll stay nothing but a theory until we confirm it."

"Have they run the sample in the database to look for a match?"

"Every database that we can think off. I even ran it through the Ash's super database that Lauren sat up years ago, but nothing came up either..."

"Well, we'll have to keep on digging then. And, keep this quiet," Hale said. "Hopefully we'll match one of the bodies' DNA to Bo to identify her father soon, and we can go from there."

"Still a few dozens of bodies left to identify," Dyson said. "I'd rather hope she'll remember something soon..."

"Well, since we brought that up, how's it... you know… you and her?"

"Awkward, awkward, awkward," Dyson said. "One minute she's in my arms, the next she's gone."

Hale shrugged, slamming Dyson's shoulder. "Look, not that I'm complaining, but I really need a wingman for pick ups. So, get your shit back together, bro."

Dyson nodded. Then he said, "She's working on that serial killer case. Figure she needed some distraction so..."

"Oh, that weird couples murder case? The one where all women were torn into pieces and all the men were drain out of all energy?"

"Yep. The oldest has been traced back a few months now, but we still don't have a solid clue..." Dyson said. "We got this guy who might have a video of the crime scene when it happened and Bo-"

Dyson was interrupted when he saw the person, whose name had just popped out from his mouth, storm into the Dal. Hale whistled in a low voice, when he saw the only thing that the Succubus had on her was a pair of slippers and a short kimono, which barely covered her ass, and was so loosely tied that it revealed her full cleavage as well.

"Isn't that… your ex-girlfriend?" Hale asked as he watched Bo standing at the entrance, looking around in the bar.

"Yep, and looking pissed," Dyson said.

Hale wanted to say something else, but a sudden, loud cheer coming from the pool table drew his attention. It looked like some guy lost the game, and he was not happy about it. He smashed his fist onto the table, when he threw his cue to the floor. Then he just left, walking out through the back door. His opponent, a tall, blonde girl smirked, and downed her drink. She slowly raised her body from the table and rested her cue against the wall.

"Who wants to get their ass kicked next?" The blonde asked the crowd, her eyes skimming through one face after another. Before anyone could answer her, Bo ran towards her furiously and grabbed her by her collar. "A word!" Was the last thing everyone heard before the inappropriately dressed Succubus dragged the smirking blonde into the lady's room of the bar.

"And what's that about?" Hale asked Dyson when he heard the bathroom door slammed shut.

"No idea," Dyson said.

* * *

Bo pushed the blonde to a door of one of the stalls inside the lady's room, and pinned her tightly against it. She pushed her so hard, that the door almost broke.

"Wow, easy there, sweetheart," the blonde said, not quite bothered by Bo's moves. "If you are crawling back for more, at least buy me a drink first." Her eyes then fell on Bo's chest, and those legs of hers. She didn't even remotely try to disguise her lustful stare at every inch of Bo's exposed skin.

"Shut it, bitch!" Bo said. It's a damn good time to tell me who the hell you are, before I slap that fucking smirk off your face."

"Slapping? You sure it's appropriate for our second date?" The blonde said teasingly, deliberately ignoring Bo's question.

"Oh, stop fucking with me, bitch!" Bo said. "You read my case file last night, which points at a piece of key evidence to the case I'm working on. And this morning, that key evidence was taken by some… quote unquote, tall blonde?!"

"Quite an accusation there, little sex demon," the taller woman said, adjusting herself a little so her wrists hurt less in Bo's tight grip. Then she lowered her head a little and whispered to Bo right beside her ear, "What if it was me? What are you gonna do, hmmm?"

The hot, soft breath beside Bo's ear suddenly reminded her of all the vivid details that had happened last night. She remembered how the blonde breathed into her ear when she took her from behind and forced her to beg loudly for her release. Thinking about that, Bo cleared her throat and loosened her grip on the blonde a little, but her eyes were still staring at the taller woman angrily. "I want my evidence back," she said.

"Why don't you just let me have it, you know, as a payment-" the blonde said, " -for last night's _service_."

"If I have to pay anything, that would be those orgasms I gave you last night," Bo said. "I want my evidence back, now!"

The blonde raised her eyebrows, while she took Bo's hands off her wrists. Caressing her own skin lightly, she said to Bo, "Emmm… _your_ evidence? I thought there was a saying, hmmm... what is it? Finder keepers, losers… something?"

"Oh, this is just ridiculous!" Bo yelled. "In case you haven't noticed, this is a pure police matter-"

"But you are not a cop, are you? Cause I-" the blonde said as she moved her eyes around on Bo's body, " -see no badge on you, unless-" she leaned closer and whispered to Bo again, " - you want me to take that as a hint for a strip search..."

"I'm a fucking consultant on the case!" Bo said. "And people are fucking dying, for real!"

The blonde frowned when she heard Bo say that. She gave Bo a like-you-care look without saying anything.

"Seriously, bitch. Give me the video copy, or I'm gonna seriously kick the shit out of your ass," Bo grabbed the taller woman's collar again.

"Sweetheart..." the other woman said, as she grabbed her waist and spun her around. With both her hands pinning Bo to the stall door, she said, "If you want something from me, all you have to do is… make a trade."

"I'm not gonna trade anything with you," Bo said. "Give me my evidence back!"

"Hmmm… funny, last time I checked, _your_ evidence didn't have _your _name on it," the blonde said as she stared at Bo, her blue eyes filled with teasing.

"Oh, right, like it has your name on it," Bo retorted.

"Of course it does," the blonde chuckled, pulling out a CD from her jacket pocket. "See?"

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Bo exclaimed as she saw those huge, black letters written on the CD case. Tamsin. It was the blonde's name, and that reminded her that even though they spent last night together, she had not even bothered to ask about her name. And then that, all lead her mind back to those sexual activities they shared last night. With the distance between them so close, Bo found her hunger back when she smelled the blonde's perfume. She found it frustrating that the other woman irritated her so much, yet she was still physically attracted to her.

Bo cleared her throat and said,"Look, I don't know what stupid game you are playing, but this piece of evidence is really important to crack the case..."

"I could lend it to you, you know," Tamsin, the blonde said, "...if you ask nicely."

"Yeah, I could do that. How about… a piece of my foot up your ass?" Bo retorted.

"Alright, I see how much my _ass_ means to you," the other woman smirked. "How about… you give me something I want, and then you can have the CD?"

"What do you want? My fist on your face?" Bo asked, freeing herself from the other woman's grip. With her arms crossed in front of her chest, she stared at the blonde.

"I'll let you have the CD… if you give me a copy of the case file you have."

"What?" Bo frowned, finding that idea ridiculous. "I can't let you have that! It's official police property!"

"Well, you're not a cop, and you keep a partial copy at home." The blonde scrunched her nose at Bo, "I'm guessing you can make it happen."

"Why do you even want the case file?!" Bo asked, confused. As much teasing as the blonde was doing, Bo could sense that she was serious about getting the case files.

"I have my reasons," the other woman smirked.

"Really? What would that be then?" Bo tilted her head and asked.

"Well, maybe I'll tell you, if you give me a copy of the case files. All of it. Every crime scene photo, every report, everything," the blonde listed off.

"I can't give you that," Bo said. "If you don't give me the video copy, fine. I'll find some other evidence, and I'll let the cops deal with you."

"You mean the sad eyed puppy, and the songbird who has horrible tastes in hats, out there?" Tamsin chuckled, "Oh honey, I think I can handle them. I think the real question is, you really don't want the video copy? 'Cause there are so many pretty interesting details in it, if you know what I mean..."

Bo hesitated. The last thing she wanted to do right now was to follow the blonde's orders and do what she asked. She hated it even more than handing over official police documents to someone who was definitely not a police officer. But, she knew Dyson and she had been on the case for weeks now, and they had not made any progress yet. The video could lead to the killer, and she knew she had to have it. Bo bit down on her bottom lip, before she said, "Ok, but I can't let you have a copy. I can only let you read it, and I'll watch you when you do."

The blonde raised her eyebrows and stared at Bo for a few seconds, then she said, "Ok, but it may take a while for me to read all of it."

"Then you better read faster," Bo said. "I'll bring all the files here in an hour, so, be prepared."

"I'll be waiting," the other woman said, " And when I'm done, you can have the CD."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4**

Vex was sitting on his couch, enjoying gourmet food, fine wine and some classical music. He hummed with it, his eyes closed and his right hand tapping on the side of the couch, until he sensed that someone was standing in front of him.

The Mesmer open his eyes, and he gave the man who was standing right across the coffee table a cold stare. It was one of his male servants in his mansion, and the guy looked scared.

Vex impatiently waved his finger at the stereo to stop the music. Then he stared at the man, "How many times have I told you not to disturb me when I want some alone time?"

"Nine times since I started to work here, sir."

"Then tell me, what is it you have that is so important to tell me right now? Or, you just want to try one of my new inventions down below in my dungeon?"

The servant looked scared when he heard the word dungeon, but he tried not to shake.

"There's a human outside… says that she wants to see you," he replied with his head lowered and his hands behind his back.

"Human?" Vex frowned. "Eat her, and decorate your precious neck with her hair. And next time, if you bother me with some human again, my Christmas tree will have your eye balls hanging on it."

"Yes, of course," the man nodded, and slowly backed off from the coffee table, with his head still lowered and his steps quiet. Vex leaned back to the couch and closed his eyes, but before he started the music again, he heard a series of noises coming from outside the room, which sounded like someone was trying to break loose from his servants. Then he heard a familiar, loud voice yelling, "Yo! Vex! I totally heard that _eat her_ comment! I am warning you, if you ever, ever, want to have your vintage brush collection back, you-"

"Kenzi?" Vex frowned. He quickly stopped the guy whom he told to eat the human a minute ago. "Let her through," he said as he watched the petite Russian girl sticking her tongue out to his guards while freeing herself from their grips.

"What the hell, Vex? I come over to your stupid place once and you ask your minions to eat me? Not only that, you ask him to take my hair?" Kenzi said, her eyes wide open, her fingers caressing her own hair.

"Misunderstandings are always stupid and painful, my darling. Now, about my vintage brush collection..."

"Oh relax, they are fine. And, I'm not here to talk about your collection," Kenzi said as she turned her head around in the room. She frowned when she saw a group of handsome young men and beautiful women in revealing leather outfits serving Vex food and drinks. All of them had very revealing black leather outfits on, tight shorts, pasties, bralets, and collars. Some of them looked at her curiously, while the others kept their heads lowered and mouths shut.

"Great dress code by the way," Kenzi rolled her eyes at them. "Listen, V, can we talk?"

"Ahh… of course, if Kenzi wants to talk to Vex, Vex shall talk to her," Vex said. He waved his hand to his servants, and they all left the room in seconds. The last one put the food and drinks on the coffee table and closed the door behind her.

"Come, sit, and spit out your troubles to the Mighty Vex," Vex said as he tapped the side of the couch beside him. "Or would you prefer a drink and some snacks first?"

"I guess I could use a drink," Kenzi said, taking the glass that Vex handed to her. She took a sip and said, "Hmmm… strictly off the record, is there any shit coming down that is related to Bo-Bo in the Fae world that I don't know about yet?"

"Darling," Vex began as he moved closer to Kenzi. "Why would you think that? And please, since when is your succufriend not in some deep crap?"

"No, it's just… Hale, Trick and Dyson have been having their secret conversations a lot lately," Kenzi said. "I know it's something about Bo. I just… I think they may have found out something about her, but I don't know what it is."

"So, you have been excluded from their secret council too?" Vex said sarcastically as he downed his champagne. "Behold, dark and humans not allowed."

Kenzi rolled her eyes at Vex. Then she said, "Hey, V-man, we are pals, right?"

"Not the exact word I would use, but Ok?"

"I need a favor."

Vex frowned. "If it's about not returning my brush collection, you have a very hard persuasion job to do..."

"No, I'm actually talking about maybe committing a serious crime with me," Kenzi said, putting her glass down to the table.

Vex frowned again, with his arms rested on the back of the couch, and one leg on the other. "You've got my attention," he said.

"See, here's the thing," Kenzi said as she moved closer to the Mesmer. "I think Dyson and Hale have found out something about Bo's… incident, you know… and I want to know what they know."

"The Wolf and the Siren? A bit hard, but doable," Vex nodded. "So, how would you like to do it? Electric, or old fashioned whip?"

"I would have to say… what?" Kenzi exclaimed and narrowed her eyes, staring at Vex.

"You know, in order to make people talk, you need to use certain… methods," Vex said. "If you are a fan of something else, like the iron maiden, for example, I shall walk you down to my dungeon, and let you pick whatever you like."

"Oh, God, no, Vex, no!" Kenzi exclaimed. "Who said anything about torture?!"

Vex furrowed his eyebrows and gave Kenzi a why-not look.

"Look, Vex honey, no torture, period, or you're never gonna see your baby vintage collections ever again," Kenzi said.

"Mood killer," Vex rolled his eyes at the ceiling. "Ok, alright, for makeup buddies' sake, tell me how you propose to do it then?"

"Actually, I was thinking… I mean… Dyson always takes his case file copies home. Maybe we can go in tonight and take a look, maybe even make a copy of them?"

"Let me get this straight," Vex said as he leaned back on the couch. "You are asking me to break into someone's house, and to steal police property with you?"

"Well technically, we are not stealing anything. I'm just gonna take a few pictures of them," Kenzi said. "Are you in or not?"

"Ahhh... for a great guy like me, what could possibly be more fun than escorting a human thief to the wolf den?" Vex opened his arms. "Now, let's talk about price. What do I get if I go with you?"

"You _won't_ have to listen to any of my nagging if you go with me?" Kenzi said.

Vex rolled his eyes. "Fine. But, let's go pick out a few pieces of clobber for my breaking and entering outfit."

* * *

Tamsin chuckled as she thought about how pissed off Bo was, and how self-conscious the Succubus had suddenly become when she realized that she was wearing nothing but her kimono. Downing her drink, she saw the Wolf, who was sitting at the bar with the Siren, turn around and take a glance at her. He looked a little curious, but then he turned back to continue whispering with the other man. From the looks on their faces, Tamsin knew that they were talking about something serious. She observed them for a while, assessing whether they might possibly become future threats to her, before she took a glance at her cell phone.

The Succubus had been gone for almost an hour now, and Tamsin started to wonder when she would show up. She lowered her head and tapped her index finger on the CD case for a few seconds, trying to think about the serial killer case, then she heard someone stop in front of her.

"Wow, you are punctual," Tamsin said to Bo as she winked at her. The Succubus had changed into her usual attire, with a navy blue jacket, tank top and a pair of jeans. Her dagger was tucked into the side of her boots.

"Just cut the crap and read the damn files," Bo said, throwing the file folder to the blonde's side. Then she sat down on the opposite side of the table, staring at the other woman coldly with her arms crossed in front of her chest. The blonde chuckled with her eyes slowly moving down along her chest line. Bo cleared her throat and stared back. Then she watched the other woman as she skimmed through the files inside the folder before she closed it and stood up. The blonde put the CD case inside her jacket, then grabbed the vodka bottle and the folder, before she started to walk towards the exit.

"Hey! I didn't say you could have it!" Bo exclaimed.

"Who says I want it?" The blonde frowned. "Just need a place quiet to read it."

"Well, after you then," Bo said, her arms crossed in front of her chest, and her eyes staring at the blonde closely.

"Can't live one minute without me, huh?" The taller woman scrunched her nose at Bo when she walked past her side.

Hale and Dyson watched them curiously. Then Bo's eyes met Dyson's as she passed him. They both nodded curtly to each other before each quickly turned away. Bo followed the blonde out to the parking lot. Seeing the taller woman getting into a pickup truck, Bo ran to it, thinking the other woman would drive away without her. But then, she realized that Tamsin was just sitting on the driver seat reading the files.

Bo got into the passenger side. She had to sweep the fast food wrappers and empty drink cups down to the floor, and move away the envelopes and file folders from the seat, in order to sit down.

"God, enjoying being in a place full of crap much?" Bo complained as she moved the trash to the back seat.

"Well, your place isn't exactly the palace of crystal and gold, princess," Tamsin smirked at her before her eyes turned back to the case files. "Make yourself comfortable. This is going to take a while."

Bo frowned when she watched the blonde reading. From the look on the other woman's face, she could tell that Tamsin was actually very interested in this case. When she read the files, her lips were moving slightly, as if she was reading the words through quietly. And sometimes she frowned a little bit, raising her head just a little, like she was thinking of something. Then, when she started to read the last pile of files, she stopped and frowned at them for a while, before she said, "These are… this guy was a victim of the same case too?"

"He was," Bo said as she looked through the files. "We've had four young couples-"

"That's right, four women, four men," Tamsin said. "But not… the last guy here is single, and he died alone in his apartment, which does not... fit the profile of the young couple killer."

"And who says the killer only kills young couples?" Bo said, "The majority of the victims were young couples, yes, but-"

"But, why this guy?" Tamsin asked. "And, how the hell did you connect him to the case anyway? The crime scenes didn't really have much in common, other than the guys were all dead as if they were drained..." she raised her head and faced Bo, "how can you be sure they are killed by the same killer?"

"We do have our reasons, but why should I tell you?" Bo retorted, her eyebrows raised.

"Well..." the blonde leaned over to Bo's side, and said with an amused tone, "Maybe I'll give you something that you want?" Her last few words were barely audible, and her breathing onto Bo's ear made the brunette quiver a little.

"The thing I want most right now..." Bo said as she leaned towards the blonde, " ...is for you to finish reading the damn file and get the fuck out of my face!"

"Wow, just like humans getting grumpy because of low blood sugar," Tamsin said, raising her eyebrows. Then she inched even closer to Bo, her soft lips almost touching Bo's pink lips. "Maybe we can do something about it?"

Bo closed her eyes and immediately pulled back when she smelled the sweet scent coming from the blonde. It was not just her perfume, or her chapstick, or her lotion, but whatever it was, that acted like the perfect bait for her hunger. She could feel her hunger unleashing inside her when she thought about the wild details of last night. She suddenly loathed herself for being so hungry over blonde, who had sort of humiliated her on the case. But then, she thought maybe she felt that way because she had been letting her hunger do whatever it wanted for the past few months just because she was so sad over her recent break-ups. The last thing she wanted right now was to yield to the other woman, and to do it one more time.

Bo shook her head hard, and rolled down the window. Taking a deep breath, she felt a lot better when she felt the cold breeze on her face. "Just… finish reading the damn files, bitch," she said, facing away from the blonde. "Unlike you, I have too much shit to take care of right now to just sit around waiting while you take your time reading."

Tamsin frowned when she saw Bo sitting on the passenger seat with her hands fisted on her knees and her eyes looking outside the window. She knew the Succubus had her hunger back, but she didn't know why the brunette was resisting it. She observed Bo for a few seconds, before she forced herself back to the files.

"Seriously, tell me, sex demon. Why the hell are you so sure that this guy is linked to this case?"

Bo sighed. "Because… Dyson… well, that Wolf sitting in the bar, was one of the detectives who responded to the 911 call, and he said he smelled something..."

"Well, gotta love a Wolf detective," Tamsin nodded. "So, what did he smell?"

"He can't figure it out. He said it had to be some large beast or animal of some kind, but that he was sure it was the same smell that he had picked up from the other crime scenes where the dead couples were found."

"Which would actually match the evidence found at those crime scenes… clawing wounds on the female..." Tamsin said, frowning at the case files, "... but..."

"... but if there was a beast, where did it go?" Bo finished for her. "At least two of the crime scenes were locked from inside, and we didn't see any broken windows or any other signs of a break-in..."

"Could be a shapeshifter, who shapeshifted to a fairly small animal, say like a mouse, or a fly, and left the scene."

"Even if that were the case, he at least would have left some blood trail behind, or something like that. We checked every vent, door, and pipe... anything that led to the outside, but found nothing," Bo said. "Besides… if it was a shapeshifter… he can shapeshifting to a large beast as well as something very small? Dyson… Dyson told me that it was extremely rare for a shapeshifter to be able to change into the form of more than one thing. He said if there was one in town, he'd have known."

"Looks like you really trust him," the blonde murmured as she started over from the first page of the files. "Or shall I say, he follows you around like a loyal puppy?"

"Again, none of your business," Bo said. "Well… maybe it's a ghost of some kind."

"It can't be," the other woman said as she laid the crime scene photos between them. "Look at this girl, the female victim in case number 2, she's wearing a silver necklace. A ghost can't get close to her."

"Well, that's why we are stuck," Bo said. "Other than the killing signature, we couldn't figure out the connections between the victims. One of the couples died in a vacation house, two others died in their own places, the last died in their RV. And the single guy… he died in his own apartment."

"Well, his apartment is close to the other two apartments. The vacation house though… is kinda far away from them. And the RV was parked in the mountain park, which is on the opposite side of town..."

"We combed the general area around those three apartments, but nothing popped up," Bo explained further. "They didn't work together. They were living in different neighborhoods. They had different friends, family, no mutual acquaintances of any kind. They didn't even dine at the same restaurants. And, that area is on the edge of town, it's kind of barren, so its not like there was much to comb through."

"It can't be a coincidence," Tamsin said. "There's got to be something in that area."

"Well, care to enlighten me with this, _something_?" Bo asked.

Tamsin rolled her eyes at the brunette, "I wouldn't be sitting on my ass like this if I knew what this fucking _something_ was, sweetheart."

She sat there in silence for a while, her eyebrows furrowed again. Then she said, "Has the Wolf ever checked in the police database to see whether there are more deaths involving only a single body?"

"He did, but there are too many murder cases in the database, and without a more specific criteria, he couldn't do the search," Bo explained. "We've searched for cases of death around that area, but nothings popped up."

"Or maybe, you two didn't do a thorough enough search," the blonde sneered.

"Oh yeah, you know me so well, the first thing I want right now is for you to tell me how to do my job," Bo said as she shot the other woman a cold glare.

"Well, I do know one of the things you want right now..." the blonde whispered to her, "... is to have an early dinner."

Again, Bo took a deep breath and pulled herself back. She was actually surprised that she had not made the move on the blonde and started her feed yet. She could not tell if it was because she found it annoying that the blonde could so easily take control of their conversation, or that she somehow managed to take control over her during their sex together. She was surprised to realized that she did not want to feed off from someone that so blatantly stole a piece of evidence from her and was now using it as a leverage to pry for more information. Or maybe, she just felt shocked that the reason the other woman had slept with her last night was to get information, because it hurt her ego. She was thinking that maybe she really shouldn't be complaining, after all, because it was the best feed in several months that she had last night, and the sex itself had been unbelievably amazing. The other woman was probably one of only a few who could keep up with her pace and keep her on her toes all night long. In fact, if it wasn't for the evidence stealing, she probably would have considered asking the blonde to become her regular... maybe. But now, having the blonde right up in her face and forcing her steps, Bo couldn't want less from her.

"Well, I guess I'm done reading," the blonde said as she threw the folder to Bo's side. Then she grabbed the vodka bottle and took a swig from it. Turning on the radio, she hummed with the song for a while, before she realized that Bo was staring at her. She tilted her head and raised her eyebrows, like she was asking Bo what the hell she was looking at.

"The CD? My CD?" Bo said. "Or have you just had too much drink and you forgot about the terms we talked about?"

"Ahh..." the blonde chuckled, "right, your CD." She pointed to her chest with her index finger and said, "Grab it yourself."

Bo rolled her eyes at the blonde again, and wanted nothing more than to smack that evil smirk on her face away. She leaned over to the driver side, reaching her arm towards the blonde. She hesitated for a few seconds, before she tucked her hand under the other woman's jacket and got a hold of the CD case. It was then she realized how soft and warm the blonde's chest was under her wrist, and the blonde was looking right at her, her eyes filled with teasing.

Bo cleared her throat and quickly pulled out the CD. Then she opened the door on her side. Instead of hopping off the truck right away, she sat there thinking about something for a few seconds, before she said, "Emmm… if you find anything new, like a new piece of evidence, or eyewitness, can you give me a call?"

"Is this your way of asking for my phone number?" Tamsin teased.

"Damn it, this isn't a joke!" Bo exclaimed. "This is serious! People are fucking dying!"

"I know, but you and the wolf have barely gotten anywhere with the evidence you do have, 'cause you've had this case for weeks now, and look, you are still at square one." The blonde said, "So, it's time for me to solve the puzzle. And unlike you, I don't need anyone's help, or instructions..." she stopped for a few seconds before she continued with her nose scrunched, "Besides..."

"Besides?"

"Besides, unlike you, I never feed my competitors information."

"What do you mean by competitors?" Bo frowned.

"I bet you've heard about the new PI in town, honey," the blonde smiled. "Well, you are looking at her right now."

* * *

**A/N: So, my idea of this story is, keeping the hate-flirt that they had in the early s3, but since Bo's father's issue is resolved right now (or at least seems that way), and Tamsin doesn't have a target on Bo anymore (or at least so far), their relationship can change a little bit. It's more like, if they can start over again, what would it turn out to be, and what would it turn to once they have their old memories back. **

**Anyway, so excited that the will be back in less than a week!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 5**

"God that bitch! I could just kill her!" Bo exclaimed as she slammed the door shut. She threw the case file onto the couch as if it was a sharp dart and the couch was actually the blonde with that annoying smirk on her face. She took off her jacket and threw herself onto the couch. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes covering her forehead with her right hand.

Her roommate, the petite Russian, turned to her and watched her curiously. She remembered Bo storming out in the morning yelling something about some bitch, but the Succubus hadn't explained to her yet who the bitch was or what she had done. "Ummm… Kenzi might need a little reference. The _bitch_ as in...?" She asked.

"The bitch who was here last night!" Bo growled, grabbing a candy bar from the coffee table and sinking her teeth hard into the sweet chocolate covered snack. She ate it like she was chewing the flesh off her enemy.

"Oh, you mean Miss Tornado," Kenzi said. "I thought you said it was the best one night stand you've had in months… Wait, did she give you cooties? The adult kind?"

Bo rolled her eyes at the Russian girl. "Damn bitch sneak peeked my case file, and got the evidence video before I did!"

"Why would she do that? " Kenzi frowned. Then she opened her mouth wide and took a deep breath, her eyes widened too, "She spybanged you? Bitch spybanged you?! Maybe the government sent her, or the aliens, or..."

Bo sighed. The fact that the blonde may have had sex with her only to get information hurt her ego. She didn't want to admit it, but she actually enjoyed last night with her, until she found out that the other woman wasn't just some amazing one night stand. "Apparently, she's the new PI in town."

"What?!" Kenzi exclaimed. "She's the new PI in town?! It was her who stole our customers?! Oh, that biiiiiiiitch!"

"Oh, and now she's stealing my case," Bo said in annoyance. "Damn, I really need to crack this fucking case fast. I'd rather die than see that bitch catch the killer before I do."

"So, the evidence video is gone?"

"Well, I do have it..." Bo admitted. She decided that she was not going to tell Kenzi about how she got it. "You want to watch it with me?"

Kenzi shook her head. "Pass. I have somewhere that I have to be," she explained.

"Oh. Are you going to the Dal?" Bo asked. "Cause I could use a drink."

"Emmm… no, actually I got some other plans," Kenzi said as she grabbed her purse. "See ya, and if you order pizza, leave me a slice or two."

Bo frowned when she saw Kenzi walk out and close the door. "What's she up to?" Bo asked herself in a low voice, but she knew Kenzi just had to be Kenzi sometimes, so she didn't give it much thought.

Bo turned on the laptop and started to watch the video. A young girl, the victim of the third killing, appeared in the center of the screen. She was smiling at the camera, and typing. Then she stopped and had a drink of water, then she chuckled and typed something else.

After a few seconds, the girl adjusted the camera a little, so it would be facing right at her. Bo could see a part of the room through the camera, blankets in a bunch on the unmade bed, nightstand topped with a charging cell phone and candy wrappers, magazines on the floor, unfolded clothes on the dresser instead of in the laundry basket, posters of some cult band on the wall, and half dead flowers in a vase. A few minutes later, the door bell rang. Bo knew it was the girl's husband, because during the investigation, a neighbor told them that he had returned home at the same time as the husband, and that they had engaged in small talk at the door, until the husband realized that he forgot his keys so his wife had to open the door. And she also knew that in less than ten minutes, both of them would be killed. She watched the girl stand up and go to the living room to get the door, and she disappeared from the view of the camera. She knew it was just a video, but she still felt sad that she couldn't stop her.

A few minutes later, Bo heard a loud scream coming from the video, mingled with the sound of low growling, but she couldn't see anything, because whatever was going on was happening in the living room. Then the screams became louder, but a few seconds later, it just stopped. The camera silently faced the wall, and that was the end of the video.

Bo sighed. She rewatched the video a couple times to make sure she didn't miss anything. But, just like the blonde had told her, there was nothing useful on the video. Bo took her cell phone out, thinking she should call Dyson and let him have the tech team perform their science magic on the video to see if they could find anything, but before she even started to dial, her phone rang, and it was Dyson calling.

"Speaking of the devil," Bo answered the phone with a deliberately relaxed tone. "Was about to call you actually. I got the video."

"Great, but I'll have to look at it later," Dyson said. "We found another couple dead in their apartment."

"Same MO?" Bo asked.

"Same MO, and same smell."

"I'm on my way."

* * *

"This is the wolf's apartment?" Vex sneered as he entered Dyson's place.

"Yeah, no better than our place," Kenzi replied, putting her lock pick set back into her purse.

"Sucks to be on the Light payroll," Vex said as he sat down on Dyson bed. Then he frowned and stood up because it was too hard. "Even a bloody rock is softer than this shyte!" He said.

"Please, V, don't leave your ass print on there, cuz Dyson may actually figure out that it is you," Kenzi said.

Vex wandered around in the small apartment, playing with everything he could get hands on. Then he stopped and started to check out Dyson's music on vinyl record collection.

"Dude!" Kenzi exclaimed, then said to him in a low voice, "In case you forgot, we are here to find shit, not to do inventory!"

Vex shrugged, waving his finger, and a record flew out from its case and circled in the air. Then he waved his other hand, and the record player needle just moved away. The record fell onto the player as light as a feather, and the music started to play.

"Seriously, V!" Kenzi said, "And you are not even wearing the gloves! You do know that the wolfy is a detective, right?"

"Relax!" Vex said, "I don't do latex. But if you are worrying about me leaving fingerprints, let me give you a nail polish 101."

"Nail polish 101? Gee, thanks, I would think I oughtta be in a more advanced class than that by now," Kenzi said, with a confused look on her face.

"Well, apparently your nail polish class was all about how to put them on those impeccable nails of yours. But, let me tell you something, with some clear nail polish applied on your fingertips, fingerprint-less is done and done." Vex opened his arms and pointed at himself with both his index fingers and said, "See, I'm a pro!"

"Yeah.. and if I start recruiting gang members for my club again, you are definitely at the top of the list."

"Not that I want to turn you down, but the greatest villains don't need a gang, or a side kick," Vex said as he ran his eyes up and down on Kenzi.

"Come and help me before I punch you and mess up your perfect eyeliner," Kenzi said, pulling things out from Dyson's stuffed cabinets and examining them one by one.

"Torn between that and messing up my perfect nails if I pull things too hard," Vex said. He looked through Dyson's CD collection, and then he stopped. "Wilco?" He frowned.

"Dyson listens to Wilco?" Kenzi turned around and asked, "I've gone through all his music collections once before and I don't recall that."

"Well, probably not his," Vex said as he looked at the CD. "Someone wrote on the case. Property of Officer Wolf Ass-kicker, I assume your moon howling friend doesn't kick his own ass?"

"Wolf Ass-kicker?" Kenzi frowned. " Huh. Weird. If anyone is saying that to him, it should be someone close to him, but none of us listens to Wilco..." She stood there and thought about it for a while, until she realized that it was totaly unrelated to her sole purpose here tonight. She resumed her task of finding case files or anything that was related to Bo. She went through the cabinets and found nothing. Then she turned to the night stand right next to Dyson's bed.

"God, I didn't know wolves were this sentimental," Kenzi mumbled when she saw a photo of Bo in the nightstand drawer.

"Oh yeah, wolves are clingy," Vex said as he poured himself a drink in Dyson's kitchen. " He's probably drooling at the photo every night..."

"Why does that sound dirty… and Vex! I thought you were supposed to be helping me, not raiding Dyson's kitchen and leaving your saliva everywhere!"

"Alright, alright," Vex said, washing the glass before putting it into the dishwasher. "Here I am. What are we looking for exactly?"

"Anything that is marked property of the police or has the name of Bolicious on it..." Kenzi said. After she had gone through everything in the night stand, she got down on the floor to search under the bed.

"Be careful when you get under someone's bed. There might be a monster waiting," Vex warned.

"Ever since Kenzi the Awesome kicked Baba-yaga's wrinkled ass, she's not afraid of childhood monsters anymore. Besides, you can mesmer the shit out of the monster, if there is one..." Kenzi's voice came from under the bed. Then she exclaimed "Eureka" excitedly with her head bumping into the bottom of the bed. " Ouch! I think I found something!"

Rubbing her head as she crawled out from under the bed, Kenzi dragged a small safety box out with her. "Now let's see what the wolf is hoarding," she said as she took out her lock pick set.

"Why are you so motivated to find out what they know?" Vex asked, as he watched Kenzi pick the safety box lock. "You know that whatever hell hole she's in, you won't be the one who gets her out, right?"

"So? My job is not dragging her out of the hell hole. My job is stop her from going into it," Kenzi explained. "And if Dyson, Trick or that stupid singing bird know something that may lead to that, I'm gonna figure it out and protect my Bo-Bo."

"Your devotion to your little friendship, always amused me," Vex said, sitting next to Kenzi on the floor with his chin resting on his hand.

"I would be amused too, if you could use your stupid Fae power to open this damn box," Kenzi said in frustration. "Haven't picked this type of lock since the 80s."

"Ah, Kenzi the adorable, stealing lunch sarnies from the other kids in nursery school…"

"Ha! One day when we actually have time, like plenty of time, I'm gonna educate you about my heroine past. Seriously, can you open this or not?"

"I could, but you wouldn't like it. Because, apparently every of my techniques involves breaking this box into half. So, I'll patiently watch you do your little tricks, and pretend I have nothing more important to do tonight."

"Alright, here we go," Kenzi said when she finally heard the slight clicking sound inside the lock. " Let's see what's inside… Aha! I knew it! I knew D-man would have some secret case files locked up," she said, thrilled to find out that there were a number of file folders inside the box and on each of them, there was a police department logo.

"Hmmm... the light Fae case files... let me see how many darks they have framed..." Vex said as he grabbed some folders and started to read. He sneered at each one of them, before he stopped reading and threw the folders back into the box.

"If you don't have anything better to do than sneer down your pointy nose at the Light then pleeeeeeease, put all the things that you touched back where you found them so Dyson doesn't figure out someone's been rooting around his den," Kenzi said. "And... are you sure this spray thing will work? Dyson won't smell us?"

"Yeah, it supposed to neutralize your smell, so the Wolf shouldn't be able to smell us," Vex explained. "Found it on Ebay, buy one get one free."

"Great, if it doesn't work, I'm gonna tell Dyson that you forced me to do this with you," Kenzi said as she looked through all the files. "Serial killer case from 1880s, no… missing persons case, no… strange death in the middle of nowhere, no… huh..." She huffed in confusion when reading one of the cases, "...and this is just weird..."

"What?"

"Dyson reopened Bo's feeding accident case..." Kenzi said, frowning when reading through the pages. "I thought that case was closed when he found out that it was a Qarinah who killed the girl..."

"Ah, you are talking about that case. There was a dark Fae involved, wasn't there?"

"Yeah, some dark Fae who went into coma after some feeding accident, which was ridiculously similar to a Succubus feeding gone wrong..."

"Yeah, I've heard an earful about that," Vex said. "Evony wanted to make it a big deal, trying to persuade the elders that your succubunny friend was dangerous, and should be, quote unquote, eliminated immediately."

"What is it that she has against Bo?" Kenzi asked. "Bo-bo is lurvable."

"Possibly because your friend turned down her booty call?" Vex said, his eyes fell on the case files. "So, the Wolf finally decided to work behind your friend's back, investigating her? What a perverted way to remember your ex-girlfriend."

"He reopened this case a few months ago actually, after Bo came back from her father's place," Kenzi said. "Looks like he's doing an investigation on the dark Fae in the coma..."

"I heard that bloke died in the hospital," Vex said. "And Evony was pissed, because she lost her perfect chance of sending your friend to prison since the key witness died."

"Yeah, he died not long before Bo's incident at her father's place. Actually, right around when I was kidnapped by that Kitsune bitch," Kenzi said, "And here Dyson is investigating… weird, apparently he's treating this as a murder case..." she frowned and continued, "Someone killed this coma guy?"

"Well then, whoever it is, better not to let Evony find out, 'cause that woman does best on revenge," Vex said.

"Well, this is the only thing that is related to Bo in here," Kenzi said. "Maybe this is what they were talking about behind my back. I thought it would be related to what happened at Bo's father's place though… I guess I was wrong then..."

"Who says it can't be related?" Vex asked. "You said she doesn't remember much about what happened there. Maybe someone is covering some sort of tracks."

"Possible," Kenzi said. "Let me take photos of these files, so we can figure out who killed this coma guy, and protect him, or her, from the Evil Queen's reach."

"Sure, the Lord of the Dark has nothing to do, but follow a little human around looking for some killer who may or may not exist," Vex said. "Now, are you satisfied? Can we go? I have nightclub business to attend."

"Yeah, why don't you go put everything back in its place and let me finish taking the photos."

* * *

Bo had to go to the doorway to get some fresh air after she examined the crime scene with Dyson. It wasn't the shredded bleeding corpse of the women that upset her, but the drained man. The face of someone who had lost all the living energy reminded her of all the bodies in her father's place, and she couldn't forget that it was she who did that. She knew those who she killed were all underfae and monsters, and they were _bad_. And, it wasn't that she felt guilty, she was scared. Her own power scared her, because she had no idea when it would unleash itself like that again.

"Are you Ok?" Dyson asked as he walked towards her. He could see that Bo's face had gone a little pale. He wanted to comfort her, but he knew he shouldn't step any closer.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just needed some air," Bo said. "So, what did you find out?"

"Just like before, nothing," Dyson said. "Probably gonna wrap up and take everything back to the precinct, and let the tech people work their magic."

"Ok," Bo nodded. "I'd like to go back inside and take a last look."

"Sure," Dyson said. He wanted to say something else, but then his phone rang. He checked it, and got too distracted to continue. "I got to go. Let me know if you find anything," he said to Bo.

"Ok," Bo smiled at him, and watched him walk away. She let out a deep breath, and walked back inside. Other cops and CSU people were busy gathering evidence and taking things in and out. Some of them were whispering to each other in a low voice about the crime scene. Bo even saw one rookie throwing up outside. Then she saw one of the CSU people bagging the female victim's phone.

"Can I see that?" Bo asked.

The CSU person nodded and handed to her. Bo briefly went through the phone, and saw a lot of selfies in it. She sighed when she saw the bright smiles on the female victim's face in those photos. She knew maybe the girl took those photos happily a few days ago, and now she was nothing but a torn body with her guts laying on the floor.

Bo stopped when she browsed one of the photos, with a gas station in the background. The name of the store in the gas station looked so familiar to her. She stared at it for a while, trying to figure where she had seen that, but she just couldn't remember. Seeing the CSU guy waiting for her to finish patiently, Bo decided to send that photo to her own phone, and do some digging at home.

* * *

Bo threw herself onto the couch right after she got home. She flipped around and lay on her back, sighing. She wasn't sure if it was the crime scene, her hunger, or something else, but she felt upset. She stayed there in silence for a while, until she decided to go back to working on the case.

"Where have I seen this..." Bo frowned as she studied the selfie carefully. She look through the case files, but she found nothing. She went back and forth comparing the photo on her phone to all the pages of evidence from the crime scenes, every eyewitness interview, every photo, everything, but she just couldn't find a connection.

Eventually Bo was too frustrated to go on. She was thinking maybe the blonde was right, that she was low on Succbus sugar. She was shocked to find herself constantly thinking about the sex between them when she thought about the blonde, and that immediately brought her to what a bitch the other woman was. Torn between her lust and her anger, she felt like she could really punch someone in the face, or fuck someone's brains out, or both.

Trying hard not to give in to her hunger, Bo grabbed a chocolate bar, and then she realized that it was the last chocolate bar she had. She took her phone out, wanting to text Kenzi to tell her to get some from the store before she came home. But, she stopped typing in the middle of her text, because something suddenly occurred to her.

"Store… receipt!" Bo exclaimed, looking through the pile of files for a receipt. She had finally remembered where she had seen the name of the gas station mart. It was on one of the receipts they had collected as evidence from the RV crime scene.

"Shit! Where is it?!" Bo curse as she went through page after page, but she couldn't find it.

"Damn it," Bo said to herself, turning on her laptop. She googled the address of the gas station, and put on her jacket. Her gut was telling her that store was important, and not just because she remembered the couple with the RV had visited the same gas station mart that today's victim had taken a selfie in front of.

Bo called Dyson but he wasn't picking up his phone, so she left him a message and started to drive.

* * *

It was already past midnight when Bo got to the gas station, and it looked like the place was closed for some reason. The lights were off, and the gas price tags had been removed. A few cars were parked in the lot, but it looked like they had not been moved in a while.

Bo tried the door, but it was locked, with a big chain tangled around the door handle and a big lock on it. She circled to the back, and found a cracked window. It looked like it had been broken recently.

Bo frowned. She looked around and made sure no one was following her, then she climbed in.

Turning on her flashlight, Bo looked around inside the store. No one was in there, and the shelves were all mostly empty. A few pieces of random goods were scattered on the shelves, candy bars, gum, and small bags of chips, like whoever took all things away had carelessly left them behind. The bathroom was locked. When she stood there, trying to figure out what to do next, she heard something coming from the back side of the store.

Taking a deep breath, Bo gripped her dagger tight in her right hand. She slowly walked towards the back, which appeared to be the storage room of the store. The door was half open, and it was pitch dark inside. Bo pressed her hand lightly on the door, and slowly pushed it open.

The glare of her flashlight, or her presence, apparently startled whoever was inside, and that person turned around with a weapon in her hand. Both were shocked when they saw each other's face.

"You?!" Bo exclaimed when she realized that the person inside was Tamsin.

"Well, well, well, are you following me?" The blonde looked relieved for some reason. She smirked at Bo, and put down her dagger a little.

"How did you… how did you know..." Bo frowned. _How the hell did this bitch figure out about this store?_ She asked herself, then suddenly she thought of something. "Did you fucking steal the receipt from my fucking case files?!" She yelled at the other woman.

"Well," Tamsin tilted her head. "Which I am giving back to you right now, so technically, I _borrowed_ it," She said as she took the receipt out from her pocket and held it with two fingers. She stepped forward, almost pressing herself against Bo's body. Then she reached her arm out and tucked the receipt into the back pocket of Bo's jeans, her palm slightly caressing Bo's ass. Bo slapped her hand away, and stepped back.

"With all the evidence in the files, how the fuck did you know to steal this receipt!" Bo asked.

"That, is my little secret," the blonde whispered to her, leaning close to Bo's side. "But...if you really want to know, I'd like to have some sort of… _payment_, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, if you put that on your wish list, you may actually get it when hell freezes over," Bo retorted.

"Still low Succubus sugar, huh?" Tamsin chuckled.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Bo asked, her both arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Emm… looking for evidence, just like you?" The blonde said, narrowing her eyes.

"And what have you found so far?"

"Sweetheart, in case you didn't hear me earlier today. I-" Tamsin said, lowering her head, her lips right next to Bo's ear, "-don't share information with my competitors."

Bo stepped back again. She felt a little dizzy when the blonde was close, because her scent, her aura, and her breath on her ear was just too irresistible. _Don't give in, don't give in, don't give in to that bitch._ Bo told herself. She was about to say something smart, but before she could, the blonde suddenly grabbed her and covered her mouth with her hand.

Bo struggled. With the other woman's arm around her waist, and her soft breasts pressing against her back, Bo just wanted to get away from the blonde's embrace, before she lost control. But, the blonde gripped her tighter, and her lips pressed lightly against Bo's ear.

"Shhh… someone's coming," Tamsin whispered to her with a barely audible voice.

It was then that Bo heard someone open the front door of the store.

* * *

**S4 premiers this Sunday, yay!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6**

"Do not make a sound..." Tamsin whispered into Bo's ear, her hot breath making Bo's skin burn.

Taking a deep breath, Bo nodded lightly. She slowly but firmly pulled away the blonde's hand that was on her waist. Then the other woman moved her other hand, which was covering Bo's mouth, away from the brunette and slowly pulled out her dagger with it.

It was almost an hour till dawn, and it was pure dark inside the storage room, and they killed the flashlight so whoever came in wouldn't notice them. The only thing that Bo could see was the blonde's aura emanating in the darkness. It was not bright, but enough for her to see her face. Bo watched in fascination as Tamsin's face became deadly serious, noticed how tightly she held her dagger, and saw how her body became tensed, ready for a fight. She wanted to ask Tamsin who she thought might be entering the store, but remained silent.

The sound of metal chains clashing and banging against the glass on the store's front door drew Bo's attention away from Tamsin to the entrance. She heard the padlock fall to the floor and the squeaky front door open. Outside, Bo could hear the vague sound of an engine running not too far away.

But all Bo could see was someone's silhouette in the doorway. The person stood there, turning around, as if he was looking for something, then he turned on his cell phone and used it as a torch. Bo could vaguely see his face, he looked young, probably in his early 20s if not younger. He walked in between two shelves and crouched down, before he turned off his cell phone screen.

A few seconds later, the sound of the engine got louder, and a car pulled in front of the store and stopped. Someone got out from the driver's side. From the silhouette, the smell of the perfume, and the echoing sound of high heels tapping the floor, Bo knew it was a girl.

The girl stood at the door of the store, as if she was hesitating about whether she should come in. Then she cleared her throat and said, "Josh?"

No one answered her. Both Bo and Tamsin were holding their breaths, and Bo couldn't see where the man was because her view was obstructed by the shelves.

"Josh?" The girl called again, this time her voice was a little shaky. She stepped into the door and looked around inside the store. "Hey, this isn't funny," she murmured, hesitantly walking towards one of the shelves. Then she stopped there, took her phone out and started to dial. From the dim light coming from her phone screen, Bo could tell that she was a young girl, pretty, but with a little bit too much makeup on her.

A sudden phone ringing broke the silence inside the store, and it came from the direction where the young man had crouched down. The girl slowly approached the location, with her phone beside her ear.

"Josh?" She called the name for the third time, but still, no one answered her.

The moment the girl walked between two shelves, a loud scream burst out with the sound of her struggling, her shoes kicking against the shelves.

"Shit!" Bo cursed, pulling her dagger out. She was about to dash out and save the girl, but before she moved, Tamsin grabbed her wrist and stopped her. Bo tried to free herself from the blonde's grip, but the other woman put her arm around her waist and pressed her lips on her ear again.

"Relax," Tamsin whispered. "Bitch's fine."

Bo had to take a deep breath, because suddenly she was surrounded by the blonde's scent again, and it reminded her how hungry she was. Normally she'd have been full by now, with some random feed she picked up from the Dal, yet here she was stuck in some abandoned gas station mart with a woman she absolutely hated. And that was not the worst part. The worst part was, her body longed for the woman she hated. She wanted to free herself, but was startled by a series of loud laughter bursting out from inside the store. Then the girl yelled, "Shit! Josh! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Oh, you totally made my day!" Josh chuckled. "When I grabbed you, you were like AHHHHH-" He imitated the girl's high pitch voice and burst into laughter again.

"Asshole!" The girl exclaimed. "I thought you said you needed to pee, and that was why I dropped you off before I parked the car!"

"Yeah, well..." the guy said. Then both of their voices were muffled, because they started to make out. And soon all Bo could hear were moans and groans.

"Oh, God..." Bo murmured in frustration. It was just the last thing she needed right now, live porno when she was extremely hungry, with someone she both desired and was disgusted by right beside her.

Bo licked her bottom lip, and took a glance at the blonde. Tamsin sheathed her dagger, and rolled her eyes at the direction where those two kids were making out. She let out a deep breath and pressed her back against the wall, like she was relieved, and a little disappointed.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Bo asked in a low voice. She knew the two kids outside were probably too loud or too busy to hear her anyway, and she desperately wanted to make conversation so she wouldn't be focusing on her spiking hunger.

"Working on the case?"

"Why are you so determined to solve this case?" Bo asked.

"Emmm… client confidentiality?" Tamsin said, "Why? You feel threatened by me working on the case?"

"It's a police matter, and you should stay out of it."

"What if I say no?" The blonde said, her voice full of teasing. "Are you gonna make me?" The last words were whispered into Bo's ear, and it was then Bo realized how close to her the blonde had suddenly gotten. A loud noise of something banging into something else came from the direction of the young lovers between the shelves, and interrupted their conversation.

Bo heard the girl moaning in pain. "Ow! My head! I hate this place! Why can't we just go to your parent's place?"

"Because they are both home, and this place is the only place with no one around?" The guy asked rhetorically, chuckling. "Here, lemme see… relax, it's not bleeding..."

Bo heard them moving in between the shelves, then the man said, "Candy bar, nice!" He sounded surprised and happy, and Bo figured he must have found some candy bars that were left behind.

"Hey, Josh, don't put shit you pick up from the trash in your mouth, Ok?" The girl said.

"Hey, it's totally cool. It's sealed, and hasn't hit expiration date yet..." the man muttered, and he sounded like he was chewing on something.

"Gross..." the girl complained. But, a few minutes later, they went back to making out again.

Bo sighed. The only thing that she wanted right now was for them both to be gone as soon as possible, so she could do some digging inside the store for clues, then she could go back to the dal, picking up some random feed to feast on.

Bo's hunger irritated her. She knew she had been indulging herself in the random feeding a little too much in the past few months, just so she could forget about things she couldn't remember at her father's place, Lauren's leaving, or Dyson's broken heart, and that was the only reason she let herself loose control. But now, with Tamsin's smirking every time she realized that Bo was hungry, and all of her snarky comments mocking her hunger, Bo suddenly felt guilty about being out of control of her own hunger. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying hard not to focus on those moans coming from the lovers outside, and trying to ignore the blonde's presence.

But she wasn't given much chance, since the other woman leaned towards her and whispered, "Enjoying yourself?"

Bo pushed her away and stepped back. Tripping on something on the floor, she fell, but before she hit the ground, the blonde grabbed her.

"Whoa, relax, little sex demon," Tamsin whispered. "They probably don't wanna know they have audience."

"How can you see in the dark?" Bo whispered back. As soon as she stood up, she slapped the blonde's hand off her, because it was caressing the back of her waist.

"I don't see. I hear, and I feel," Tamsin explained, "and-" She was cut off by some noise coming from the direction where the two were making out. It sounded like something struggling in between the shelves. Then the girl's hesitant, scared voice came, "Josh? Josh?"

A low snarl answered her. Then the snarl turned into a loud growl, like some sort of beast had finally broken loose and was looking for revenge. It startle Bo and Tamsin. For a second or two, they both stood there, too shocked to move.

The girl screamed, with fear and pain. And she couldn't stop screaming.

"Shit! I guess this time it's not him trying to scare her!" Bo said as she dashed out.

"Yep," Tamsin said, running after Bo.

The dawn is coming, and there was a little light inside the store, just enough for them to see what was going on. They were both shocked to see a monster, which had come from nowhere, tearing the girl up with its claws.

"Hey!" Bo yelled at the monster, trying to distract him from killing the girl. She had no idea how to kill it, or if she could kill it, because she had not seen such a monster before. It was three times as large as a normal human, and covered in long, thick fur.

Bo charged it, thrusting her dagger at the monster. Her dagger sank into the monster's lower back, and the pain finally made the monster notice her. The thing growled in pain, and tossed the girl away so he could turn to face Bo. It roared in anger and swung its arm towards Bo, slapping her to the other side of the store. Bo hit a shelf and fell to the floor. She moaned in pain and stood up on her feet Ignoring the agony coming from the side of her waist, Bo ran back to the monster.

"Here kitty kitty kitty," Tamsin's voice came from behind the monster. She was standing on the top level of one shelf, and about to jump. Before the monster could react, she had already landed on its shoulders. The monster growled, trying to shake her off, but the blonde gripped its neck tightly. Tamsin wasted no time thrusting her blade into the monster's throat, then she twisted the blade inside and pulled it to the side.

The monster reached for its neck, trying to stop the bleeding. It was choking in its own blood, and gasping for air. Moving back and forth, the monster lost its balance and tumbled between the shelves. Finally it dropped to the floor, twitching for a while before it stopped breathing.

Bo let out a deep breath, and stared at the blonde. She was just a little shocked that the other woman could kill such a thing so easily. Then her eyes fell on the unconscious girl who was lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

"Oh crap!" Bo said, rushing to her. She turned her over and checked her pulse, but there was no pulse. She pressed her ear to her chest, but she heard no heart beating.

"She was already dead before the monster slapped you away," Tamsin said, crouching down beside the girl. "Nothing much you can do about it now, Succubus."

"Says who?" Bo said, shooting the blonde a cold stare. She took the dead girl in her arm, and leaned forward. Slowly breathing out her orange energy, she watched it enter the girl's body, and slowly heal the wounds on the girl's skin until they were gone.

With a loud, long gasp, the girl was brought back to life. At first she just stared at Bo's face numbly, like she had no idea what had just happened. But then, as soon as she laid her eyes on the dead monster, she screamed and struggled, trying to get away.

"Shhhh... it's Ok, you are safe now..." Bo said to her as she charmed her. She caressed the girl's arm with her fingers. "It's Ok, it's just a nightmare, you are safe now..."

The girl slowly calmed down, with her eyes wandering around, and a silly smile on her face. Then she glanced in the direction of the dead monster, and all of a sudden started screaming again.

Bo turned her head to look at the monster, and what she saw was something incredible and unbelievable. The claws, the fur, and everything that made up the monster slowly vanished, disappearing little by little, till everything was gone as if they never existed. A man appeared in the middle of the blood pool, facing down. Tamsin went to turn him over, and Bo recognized him as the girl's boyfriend, Josh. Besides the slash wound on his neck and that he looked pale, there was something else. He looked like he had been drained of his life energy, just like the other male victims of Dyson's case.

"Shit! I guess there was no monster..." Tamsin said as she examined the body. "Probably the males changed into monsters, killed the females, and then changed back… that's why there's no evidence of anyone entering or exiting the crime scene..."

"How? I mean, how could it possibly happen?" Bo said. "I've never heard of anything like this! "

Tamsin shrugged, " Oh sweetheart, there are a lot of things you haven't heard about."

Bo tried to give the dead guy some Chi, trying to resuscitate him, but it didn't work. The orange energy scattered in the air and didn't enter the guy's body.

"So, this trick or yours, it doesn't work every time?" Tamsin asked.

Bo wanted to say something, but before she could, the girl had crawled over to the lifeless body. She was shaking, kneeling beside the body with her hands covering her face. Sobbing in sorrow, fear and shock, the girl couldn't get a single word out from her throat. Eventually she started to cry, yell and break down, asking how everything had happened and why it would happen to her.

Bo sighed. She approached her after she called Dyson. Taking the girl's hand in hers, Bo sent out her charms as she said to the poor girl, "The monster is gone… you're safe… and, Josh died... he died… protecting you..."

Soon the girl's mind was wiped by Bo's charm. She giggled with a blissful smile on her face, mumbling something.

"Seriously dude, you told her he died protecting her?" Tamsin asked, frowning.

"She doesn't have to know," Bo explained. "Probably better this way… no one… no one wants to know their loved one turned into a monster."

"Loved one? By that you mean two bags of teenage hormones humping each other in human forms?" Tamsin said, tilting her head to one side.

"Certainly you wouldn't understand 'cause you are a bitch," Bo retorted. She tried to stand up on her feet, but as soon as she stretched her body, she moaned in pain with her hand pressing on the side of her waist.

"Shit!" she cursed in a low voice, biting her lips to stop from groaning. She knew the blonde was staring at her, but she couldn't care less.

Then Bo heard the police car siren approaching. Seconds later, Dyson rushed in.

"Bo, are you Ok?" the Wolf asked as he ran right to her.

"Still breathing," Bo said. "I think we just had a breakthrough on the case. The male victims somehow transform into a monster that kills the females, and I have no idea how it happens..."

"Ok, I'll have my team get right on that," Dyson said. Then he turned to Tamsin and frowned. He recognized her as the woman who spoke to Bo in the Dal, but he had no idea why she was here too.

"You are...?" he asked.

"A concerned citizen," Tamsin said as she straightened herself up from the dead guy's side.

"This is a crime scene, and you should probably leave after giving your statement," Dyson said in a low voice.

"Didn't see shit, and wasn't planning on staying," Tamsin shrugged, but she didn't leave. Instead, she watched Dyson and Bo with her arms crossed in front of her chest, as if she was amused.

Dyson wanted to say something else, but he couldn't help noticing how pale Bo was. He pulled the brunette away from the blonde and said to her, "You don't look good."

"No biggy," Bo smiled. " I can handle it."

"Look, if you need to heal, I-"

"No, Dyson," Bo shook her head. "We both know what happened last time when you made that offer. I don't need you to take care of me, Ok?"

"Bo… this could be serious..." Dyson reasoned.

"I'll be fine. I have to go now," Bo said. "Just keep me posted."

Dyson sighed as he watched Bo leave. He had no idea how they ended up like this, but one thing he knew for sure, the love of his life would never run to his arms ever again.

* * *

Pressing her back against the passenger side door of her car, Bo scrolled down to check her contact list in her phone, trying to find someone that she could summon within the next ten minutes to feed. After the adrenaline kick, the pain from her injury was eating her inside out, and her hunger didn't make it a tiny bit better. With her body bent a little trying to ease the pain, Bo was frustrated that she couldn't find a single person that would be available in so short a time, and that was not attached to her, nor crazy about her.

"Quite a little heart breaking moment back there," Tamsin's voice came from behind her. The blonde had walked out from the store and stood at the doorway, staring at her, with her signature smirk on her face.

"Go away. I don't have time to deal with you right now," Bo growled at her, still trying to find a feeding candidate.

"Took a big hit from the monster, huh?" Tamsin said, looking at Bo.

"Like you would care," Bo shot a cold stare at her. Then she had to turn away, because all she could focus on was the soft, pink lips of the blonde.

"I thought the Wolf made an offer. Why didn't you take it?" Tamsin frowned again.

"Long story, and certainly don't wanna tell you," Bo said, finally giving up on finding an existing contact, thinking maybe she should just drive to the Dal and pick up whoever was available there as soon as she walked through the door.

"Well, then how about you tell me, and..." Tamsin stood in front of Bo, pressing herself against the brunette, ".. I'll tell you something that you might be interested in."

Bo took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She wanted to step back but there was no space for her to do so. She wanted to push the blonde away, but the moment she laid her hands on the blonde's waist, she was burned by the other woman's warmth. It reminded her how soft the other woman's skin was, and how sweet she tasted. Torn by her lust, the pain, and her conscience, Bo desperately fought against her roaring hunger inside. She didn't even realize that she had pressed her forehead against the blonde's chest while she was gasping for air.

Tamsin frowned, because she was expecting some kind of retort from the brunette, but she was getting none. She pulled back a little, and examined the look on Bo's face. The brunette had her eyes closed, and her tongue was licking her own lips, like she was ready for a feast but she was trying everything she could not to eat anything. A weird feeling passed through Tamsin's heart, when she saw how frustrated the brunette was.

"Are you resisting your hunger or something?" she asked, confused.

"Just… shut up… Tamsin," Bo murmured.

"Why are you resisting it?" Tamsin asked, frowning.

"Because I fucking hate it!" Bo exclaimed to her. She hated her hunger. She hated that her hunger longed for someone she hated, and she hated that the blonde irritated her so much.

"I fucking hate it, and I fucking hate you!"

"Oh really?" Tamsin huffed out a light laugh. "Then I guess we're even, 'cause I never liked you either..." with her lips pressing on Bo's ear, she practically breathed the last few words out.

Bo moaned when she felt the blonde's hot breath on her skin. She had to bite her lip hard to stop a yearning groan when she realized how those soft, warm lips of the taller woman's grazed lightly across her skin.

Bo had finally given up. She grabbed the blonde and spun her around. Pinning the other woman to the car, her eyes turned pure blue and her lips curled up with a smile. Crashing her lips on Tamsin's, she drew the Chi out. It tasted amazing, especially when she was already this hungry, and it encouraged her, or rather, her hunger. She had completely given in to her lust, and her desires, wanting nothing but to feed.

"You asked for this..." Bo said when she pulled back a little for some air. She opened the rear door of her car and pushed the blonde onto the back seat. Throwing herself onto the other woman, she wasted no time and tried to rip the shirt off the other woman.

"Easy there, gotta meet a client later," the blonde said, her voice full of teasing. She raised herself a little, staring at Bo, with a smirk on her face.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate it..." Bo said, her lips falling on the blonde's again, then hungrily moving down along every inch of her flesh. It was all she wanted, teeth and tongue, biting, pulling, grinding and licking. She pushed the blonde's bra up without unhooking it, her lips immediately covering those two buds. They became erected between her teeth in seconds. Bo sucked them hard, till she heard a vague moan escaping from the blonde's clenched lips.

"Like it, don't you?" Bo whispered, taking one of the hardened nipples in between her fingers. She pinched it until the blonde was no longer able to hold in her moans. She flicked her thumb on it, watching the taller woman trembling underneath her. Then she unbuttoned her pants, and pulled them down a little, just enough space for her to squeeze her hand in between her legs.

"You're dripping..." Bo said as she caressed the other woman's center just to feel how wet she had already gotten. Then she just plunged her fingers in, with no warning.

"God-" Tamsin exclaimed, jerking herself up from the back seat. She had to bite her bottom lip to stop from screaming when Bo rubbed her sweet spot, and at the same time, began sending her charms to it. She felt like she was suddenly pushed to the peak, and she stayed there, gathering up all her strength and all her conscious mind waiting to be pushed over that edge. Digging her nails into Bo's shoulder, Tamsin pulled herself closer to the brunette as she bucked against her hand.

"Oh fuck, fuck… just… harder… harder-" Tamsin murmured unconsciously, demanding everything that she needed to hit her orgasm. "God yes, yes! Right there… just a few more… and I'm...I'm gonna..."

She never got to finish her sentence, because her orgasm came so strong, and she bit down on Bo's shoulder to ease the tension. She still felt the brunette's fingers plunging inside her, rubbing that spot of hers, sending her higher and higher. Then she felt Bo yank on her hair, pulling her head back, and then her lips crashing on her own.

Bo started to feed again. She had waited for too long, and it was the one and the only thing she needed and she could think of right now. Energy ran through the cells in her body like an electric current, charging her, making her invincible. With all her weight on her palm, she ground the blonde's clit with it, and gave her a few hard, deep thrusts, sending her to her last exploding climax. The blonde's breathing was shallow and quick, with muffled screams and moans escaping from her lips. Her soft flesh tightened around Bo's fingers, her clit was throbbing, and her muscles were tensed up, yet still she was whispering to the brunette, asking for more.

Eventually Bo stopped feeding off the blonde. She pulled back a little and watched the blonde trembling under her, still trying to recover from her orgasms, with her eyes closed and her skin flushed. Bo slowly pulled her fingers out, and when she did that, the blonde's walls contracted around them, and she quivered again.

Still sitting on the taller woman's lap, Bo leaned back and closed her eyes, gasping for air. She felt like she was on Chi high, that everything just felt more vibrant and vivid, and all her frustrations were gone.

Tamsin sat up a little, resting herself on her elbows. Then she pulled her bra down and put her clothes back on. She could barely button her shirt, because her hands were still shaking. Then she stared at the brunette, smirking, "All better now?"

Bo cleared her throat and lowered her eyes. After the feeding kick, came the guilt and the irritation, like she had just done something wrong. She opened the door and got out.

"Alright, I'm leaving," Tamsin said to her as she zipped up her jacket.

Bo nodded, watching the blonde get into her truck and drive away. Then she got into her car, and leaned back on the driver seat. Letting out a deep sigh, Bo closed her eyes, trying everything she could to ignore the feelings, thoughts, and emotions that were bursting out from her heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 7**

After getting a text from Dyson, Hale rushed to the wolf's apartment. He had no idea why Dyson told him that he should come over immediately, but he could feel something was up.

"Whoa!" Was the first thing Hale said when he entered Dyson's apartment, because to his surprise, he saw Dyson standing in the middle of all his things, dusting for fingerprints in his own apartment. "Did I just enter the wrong door, or did you decided to give me a Crime Scene Lab 101?" He asked as he took off his hat and coat.

"Come in and close the door," Dyson said, barely nodding at him, as his eyes went back to the glass he was holding.

"So, where's the fire?" Hale asked. "And, what can I do to help?"

"Grab a fingerprint dusting kit and dust for prints," Dyson directed.

"Ahh, just like old times," Hale whistled. "What is all this about?"

Dyson stopped what he was doing, and paused for a second or two, before he said, "Someone broke into my apartment."

"What?" Hale exclaimed. "What did they take? I mean, who broke in?"

"Nothing, and I don't know who," Dyson said. "That's why I'm dusting for prints."

"Why would anyone break into your place. You don't have shit here. How do you know someone broke in anyway, if nothing was taken?"

"Well, I was at the crime scene where that kid turning into a monster..."

"The case you brought Bo in on?"

" Yeah, that one," Dyson confirmed. "And I spent the next day in the precinct, trying to solve the case. I came home today, and I noticed something was wrong."

"Things were moved?"

"No, the scent," Dyson said.

"Oh, you smelled someone?"

"No, Actually, quite the contrary," Dyson said. "I didn't smell anything. All scents that should have been in the air were gone."

"Ahh probably a scent neutralizer of some sort," Hale said. "These days you can find it on Ebay really cheap."

"Yeah, then I noticed that there was a recently washed glass in my dishwasher," Dyson said. "I never put the glasses on the bottom level."

"The person who broke in had a drink?" Hale frowned. "Bold or stupid as fuck, I must say. Have you collected any evidence from it?"

"Did everything I could, and rest is up to the lab." Dyson said.

"But, whoever was in here didn't take anything?"

"Not that I know of, which concerns me," Dyson said. "Because that means whoever was in here, it was for something in particular, or they had another purpose..."

"Like… trying to find out the shit about your ex-girlfriend's incident at her father's place for example?" Hale said.

"Yeah, that," Dyson said. "Fortunately, I had the case files with me the whole time, so if they were after that, they were shit out of luck."

"Well let's hope they left a fingerprint, or a strand of hair, or some fiber at the very least," Hale said as he started dusting for prints on Dyson's music collection. He stopped after he dusted for a few, and said as he looked at the one in his hand. "Property of Officer Wolf Ass-kicker, you write this?"

"Huh?"

"And since when do you listen to Wilco?" Hale showed the CD to him.

"That's..." Dyson said in a low voice, his eyebrows furrowed. "Weird, I don't remember buying it..."

"Borrowed it from somewhere maybe?"

"I don't remember it," Dyson said. "It's funny that I'm saying this, but I have no idea why I have this, 'cause I don't remember when or where I got it."

"Property of Officer Wolf Ass-kicker," Hale read it again. "Interesting, because whoever wrote this, sounds like someone close to you, and is an officer."

"The only police officer that is close to me, is you. I hang out with a few other guys from the team, but I don't remember borrowing any stuff from them." Dyson said. "Besides, the handwriting seems… unfamiliar."

"Ahh well," Hale said. "Let's just dust for prints right now. Maybe it's from one of your _lady_ friends, and she's playing a joke on you or something."

"Ok," Dyson nodded. Then he opened the drawer of his nightstand. He paused for a while when he saw Bo's photo, which he had kept there for a while, until Hale coughed intentionally in a funny tone.

"I didn't know you keep _that_ close to you, Romeo," Hale said.

Dyson huffed out a light laugh, which sounded more like a sigh. He caressed the photo lightly, before he said, "Just… don't tell anyone."

Hale shrugged and went back to dusting for prints.

"How's your sister doing as the new Ash?" Dyson asked, trying to change the subject.

"Woooo... I'd say that the only person enjoys her being the Ash is herself," Hale said. "She's unpredictable. She's impulsive. She's damn good at getting back at whoever pisses her off. Haven't you heard about what happened between her and Evony?"

"No, actually I haven't." Dyson said. "What happened?"

"Long story," Hale said. "There were these close friends of Evony that were doing shit against the Light. Val hunted them down on the Dark's turf and pissed of Evony. And so, the Morrigan sent her _greetings_."

"Yeah, the Morrigan's greetings..."

"Anyway, my baby little sister kicked some major shit out of those mobsters, and she dragged them back to Evony's mansion in the middle of the night..."

"And?"

"Rumor has it, Val was holding a blade dripping with blood right next to Evony's bed, and then… well, no one knows what happened next."

"And, how did that end?"

"No idea. Val is still alive, and so is Evony," Hale said. "Considering that they are still firing at each other every now and then, I'm guessing things will just go back to normal?"

"Well, at least Evony's got an equal now," Dyson said with a smile.

* * *

Sitting by herself at the bar in the Dal, Bo frowned when she looked in the direction of the pool table. She grunted in annoyance, when she saw Tamsin there, shooting pool with a bunch of bar regulars. She had no idea why the presence of the blonde bothered her so much, but it just did.

As if she knew Bo was staring at her, the blonde raised herself a little from the table, and winked at her. Bo shot her a cold stare before she turned back to face her drink.

Two days had passed since that night in that gas station store, where she fought the monster with Tamsin and later found out that it was the kid who had turned into the monster. She thought it was a huge breakthrough, because now she finally knew where the monsters were coming from, but the case was still going nowhere, because she had nothing else to work on. Toxin tests came back all clean, and the tech team couldn't give even an assumption on how the boy turned to a monster. Evidence collected from the scene led nowhere either.

Bo sighed. Lauren's name popped into her mind, because she couldn't help but think that if Lauren were here, she could have done all the sciency stuff on the case, and then tell them the cause of it. But the doctor was not here, not anymore. Bo found herself missing her sometimes, but mostly, because she knew the only reason she missed her was that she was just feeling lonely.

Sipping her drink, Bo started to go over the case files again. She knew she had already read it multiple times, but there was nothing else to do anyway.

"Still working on that case Dyson gave you?" Trick asked her as he poured her a drink.

"Yeah," Bo pouted.

"I'm guessing it's going nowhere?" Trick asked.

"Well… there was breakthrough of sorts, but now, I'm staring at a dead end again," Bo grunted. The whole case and everything else made her feel low. She tucked her hand into her pocket, trying to find a candy bar but there was none. She sighed.

"Hey gramps."

"Yes dear?"

"Do you have any candy bars here?" Bo asked.

"There's a vending machine right beside the drinking fountain," Trick directed.

"Oh right..." Bo groaned. "Can I have some quarters then?"

"Sure, anything you need," Trick handed her some coins.

* * *

Bo stood in front of the vending machine, staring at the snacks in the machine. She tried to figure out what she wanted, but deep down she knew she didn't really want candy, she just wanted to feed, because the only moment she could just forget about everything that she fucked up in her life, was the moment that she was high on Chi.

A cheer came from the pool table side, and Bo cursed, trying everything she could not to think about her feeding with Tamsin. As much as she enjoyed it, she was disgusted with herself for lusting after someone as bitchy and annoying as the blonde.

Eventually Bo decided that she should just get a candy bar and go back to reading her case file. She pressed the button and waited for her chocolate to fall.

"Fuck!" Was the first thing that came out of her mouth when she saw that the candy got stuck. She groaned in frustration, smashing her hand onto the machine. She had no idea whether she triggered something inside, or it was just how the machine was functioning, but a couple of snacks fell down at the same time.

Bo huffed out a light laugh, and grabbed them. She tore the wrapper off one, and was about to eat it, but before she took a bite, she stopped. Something crossed her mind, like the flash of a spark.

"Candy..." Bo murmured, as things related to the case began to flash through her mind like a movie. The kid who turned into a monster in the gas station store, had eaten some candy he had picked up from the shelf right before he turned. She remembered vividly how he insisted on eating that while his girlfriend told him not to eat something from the floor. Then, Bo remembered that in the online chatting video she had gotten from Tamsin, there was candy wrapper in the girl's bedroom. She had also seen candy wrappers in other crime scene photos. She had never paid attention to them before, because they were not of the same brand, but now she couldn't help but think that the candy might be the connection between all the cases.

Rushing back to the bar, Bo looked through the case files, and confirmed that in every crime scene, there were candy wrappers left behind. Then she stopped, because she found no photo of a candy wrapper in the last crime scene.

"Weird," Bo murmured. "If that kid ate a candy bar, where did the wrapper go?" She went back and forth between the pictures and couldn't find a single crime scene photo that had anything related to candy.

Closing her eyes, Bo tried to remember everything at the scene that day. She heard the kid cheering when he found a candy bar. The girl said it was gross, and told him not to eat. He said it had not expired yet, and it was sealed, so he ate it. Then minutes later, he turned to the monster and killed her. Tamsin killed the monster, and Bo gave Chi to the girl to bring her back. Then, she persuaded the girl that her boyfriend had died for her, while Tamsin checked the body.

"Oh that bitch!" Bo exclaimed when she recalled the scene. She remembered that the blonde carefully examined the body, before the cops arrived. Since she knew for a fact that there should have been a candy wrapper at the scene, the only explanation was someone took it, since it was not in the crime scene photos. And, there was only one person who could have done that. Tamsin!

"Fuck!" Bo cursed as she downed her drink, her eyes went immediately back to the blonde. Bo almost wanted to storm over there and drag her into the lady's room to confront her, but a better idea came to her mind. She took out her cell phone and opened an email on it. It was some basic info about the blonde, provided by one of Kenzi's not-so-legal cousins. They had asked him to look into Tamsin when they found out she was the new PI in town. Although not much information was revealed, Kenzi's cousin still managed to get her apartment address, which Bo was looking at right now.

"Just when I thought I would never pay a visit to that bitch's den.." Bo said to herself, before she took a last glance at the blonde and left the Dal.

* * *

Tamsin's apartment was neat, almost too clean for a place that was occupied by a living person. A few pieces of cheap chain store furniture along with some simple, middle quality electronics were in there. There were no throws tucked under the pillow on the couch, or dirty plates in the sink, or jackets on the chair back, or open books on the table. If it wasn't for the messy bed, Bo would have thought the person who lived there had gone on a vacation and would not be home for a long time. Again, she was surprised to see that instead of a regular night stand, there was a metal locker beside the bed, which was very similar to the lockers cops used in the police station to keep their case files in.

Bo pulled on the handles of the drawers, but they were locked. Shaking her head, she took out her lockpick kit, and started to pick the locks.

It didn't take long for her to open the first one. There were some case files in it, along with a loaded gun. Bo went through the files and found nothing useful for solving her case. They were all very common PI cases, missing persons, unfaithful spouses. Bo cursed, when she found the files of some her old clients in there.

The second drawer had a lot more files in it. Some cases were really interesting but none of them were related to the case she was working on.

Bo started to pick the third lock. Just when she inserted the thin tool into the lock, her phone beeped. Bo jerked a little and broke the piece in her hand.

"Shit!" She cursed, trying to get that broken piece out from the lock with her hand, but she couldn't even get a hold of it. Bo tried to pry it out but she just couldn't. Desperate and frustrated, Bo slammed her hand on the locker, and made a loud noise.

Thinking that she should go find a tweezer somewhere to get that piece out, Bo raised herself on her knees. When she moved, she realized that someone was behind her. She immediately pulled her dagger out, but before she could turned around, someone grabbed her wrist and put a handcuff on her empty hand. The metal piece clicked and the other end of it was cuffed to the handle of the locker.

"Busted," was the word Bo heard right beside her ear when she was cuffed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8**

"Well, well, well..." Tamsin said with a smirk on her face and both her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Did I forget to tell you that if you want to surprise me, you should at least be naked?"

"Let go of me, you bitch!" Bo demanded as she struggled against the cuffs.

"Hmmm..." Tamsin said frowning. She leaned closer and continued, "Let's see. You broke into my place. You went through my personal property, possibly stole a few… yet you call me a bitch?"

"I didn't steal shit from you!" Bo said, still trying to free herself.

"Really?" The blonde scrunched her nose at Bo. "Hmmm… then you certainly wouldn't mind a pat down, would you?"

"You are not seriously-" Bo was cut off by a sudden spin. The blonde grabbed her waist and spun her around, to pin her to the locker. Then she pressed herself against Bo's back tightly, with her hands slowly running up along Bo's body.

Bo grunted impatiently, trying to get away from the blonde or rather trying not to get turned on by her hands moving on her body or her hot breath in her ear. She struggled, wanting to get the other woman off her, but the only thing she accomplished was hurting herself by pulling on the handcuffs too hard.

"Easy there, little sex demon..." Tamsin's voice was right beside Bo's left ear, her lips almost touching her skin. As she spoke, her hands were running across Bo's belly, then further down.

Bo had to bite her lip to stop a moan when the other woman's hand covered her crotch outside her pants. She jerked herself back, trying to get away, yet it caused more friction. She froze there, using every bit of strength she had not to grind against the blonde's hand. When she felt both hands were back to her waist again, she finally let out a deep breath.

"Sweetheart, I need you to..." Tamsin's words breathed into her ear, " ...spread your legs for me..."

_Shit._ Bo cursed in her heart, when she realized how soft the other woman's voice was, and how sexually arousing her words could be. Telling herself that the blonde was simply just messing with her, Bo cleared her mind before she said, "You wish."

"No?" The blonde chuckled. "Then I'm afraid we'll have to do it my way."

"You fucking-" Bo was interrupted by Tamsin pinning both of her hands tightly against the locker. Then the blonde squeezed her thigh between her legs from behind, forcing her legs to separate. "Let go of me!" Bo yelled, fighting back.

"Shhh..." Tamsin whispered to her. She blew into Bo's ear, causing the brunette to freeze. She huffed out a laugh, one of her hands moving down along Bo's inner thigh, then slowly up again.

Just as her hand was about to touch Bo's core, Tamsin's phone rang. She stopped and looked at the screen, easing up on the grip of Bo's hands. Bo managed to turn around and pushed her away a little, but she was a little surprised to see that all of a sudden the blonde had a serious look on her when she frowned at her cell phone.

"Why don't we take a little break?" Tamsin said as she walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Bo could hear a few words coming from the living room like _Ok_ or_ busy_, but she couldn't tell what the conversation was really about. She reached for her lockpick tools and started to pick the handcuffs, but without that piece which was already broken inside the lock of the locker, she couldn't do anything. "Damn, Kenzi, next time you gotta teach me how to do this shit with a hairpin!" She said to herself in frustration.

Before Bo could figure out a way to escape, Tamsin was back. She tucked her phone back to her pocket and looked at Bo. "Giving up already?" She smirked, her eyes falling on Bo's lock pick set.

Bo rolled her eyes at the blonde, not even bothering to reply.

"Alright, grumpy hotpants," Tamsin said, stepping forward. "What are you looking for in my place? I assume it's not my underwear... is it?"

"Oh, don't play this victim card on me, bitch," Bo scoffed. "You know exactly what I'm looking for. You took a crucial piece of evidence from the crime scene the other night."

Tamsin smirked, "Wow, it took you this long to figure that shit out?"

"Tamsin, this is not a joke," Bo said. "Let me go, and give that candy wrapper back!"

"Hmmm..." Tamsin titled her head a little, as if she was thinking about something. "What if I say no?" She leaned closer, her lips almost touching Bo's. "I mean, having a cute Succubus cuffed to my bedside is kinda hot..."

"Open the fucking handcuffs!" Bo shouted.

Tamsin shrugged. "Let's make a deal," she countered.

"Haha, I'm so intrigued," Bo said sarcastically. "I'm done making deals with you bitch, and you can't make me."

"Really?" Tamsin frowned, her tone nothing but teasing. "I bet I can make any deal with you I want, if I starve you for a few days and then offer you a snack..."

"Oh, come on!" Bo hissed, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, here's my offer," Tamsin said. "I'll let you go, if you take me back to that crime scene."

"What?" Bo asked. She was a little surprised that Tamsin would ask her to do this. "You mean the gas station mart? Why? I mean, why can't you go there on your own? You need a driver or something?"

"Well, let's just say that… as much as I enjoy kicking some rookie cops' ass, I don't want to make a mess." Tamsin said.

"I can't take you back to the crime scene!" Bo said. "Last time you were there, you took a key piece of fucking evidence away! Who the fuck knows what you are up to this time."

"Ok then, I guess I'm gonna find some other way to sneak in... while you stay here, enjoy-" Tamsin smirked, waving her fingers at Bo, "-this little alone time of yours."

"Hey!" Bo yelled at the blonde, desperately wanting to get out from her restraints but she just couldn't, "Don't you dare leave me here like this!"

"Well, you heard my offer," Tamsin said, shrugging. "So..."

"What makes you think I can get you in?" Bo asked. "I'm not even a cop."

"Oh, sweetheart, with your connection to the wolf with a badge and your sex tricks, I'm sure you can do it," Tamsin said.

Bo let out a deep breath. The last thing she wanted to do right now was to yield to that snarky smirk, but she didn't want to be cuffed in the blonde's apartment like this either. Feeling defeated, she finally said, "Fine, I'll get you into that gas station store, but you can't take anything away from the crime scene."

"Well, then you can be my very sexy shadow," Tamsin said, tossing the key to Bo.

* * *

Tamsin parked her truck outside the mart, and followed Bo in. A few cops were guarding the entrances and exits of the store, and there were yellow crime scene tapes everywhere. A few CSU people were going in and out, still collecting evidence.

"Go ahead," Tamsin said to Bo. "Do your tricks."

Bo rolled her eyes at Tamsin before she approached the guards. To her surprise, she didn't even have to ask to get inside, because one of them knew Dyson well, and he knew Bo was on the case, so he just lifted the yellow tape and let her in. He glanced at Tamsin curiously, but didn't ask any questions because he could tell that the blonde was with Bo.

"Wow, you work like a charm," Tamsin smirked at Bo when they entered the store. Two CSU people were still processing the scene, and they nodded at Bo when they saw her. Bo smiled back, and one of them blushed and turned away, almost hitting the shelf next to him. Tamsin chuckled right beside Bo, and the brunette shot her a cold stare.

"Why the hell do you even want to come back here?" Bo asked. "I think it's too late for you to steal any more evidence, because the cops already bagged everything that night."

"Not every shit,'cause they had no idea what they should be looking for," Tamsin said as she opened the door to the storage room. She pointed at the stock to Bo and continued, "They haven't even started checking the inventory yet."

"Right, that's because they haven't linked it with the candy yet, 'cause you stole the wrapper!" Bo accused.

"Well… Finders are keepers, right?" Tamsin winked at Bo, before she took down a box from the top of a stack.

"Whoa!" Bo grabbed her hand before the blonde opened it. "You can't do that! It's fucking evidence."

"Oh come on, sweetheart," Tamsin huffed out a sneer. "Don't you want to solve the puzzle tonight, instead of waiting for like a month before those lab nerds finally figure shit out?"

Bo frowned. The way the blonde was talking, made her feel that the other woman knew exactly what she was looking for.

"Do you know something that I don't?" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Maybe," Tamsin smirked as she opened the box. It was a box of assorted candy packs. "Jack pot," she winked at Bo after she checked the tags on the candies.

"Wait," Bo said. "You think this store was selling these shapeshifting candies?"

"I thought it was pretty obvious," Tamsin shrugged. "Where else do you think that piece of candy came from? A wormhole?"

"If they actually sold the shapeshifting candy here, we'd be having similar cases piling up on Dyson's desk by now," Bo reasoned as she grabbed the delivery log from the back of the door. "They've had a shit ton of candy delivered over the past six months, and you can't tell me for all this time, they've only sold less than ten candies."

Tamsin sighed, "Think, use your brain, instead of the junk in your pants," she said. "If all the candies were shapeshifting candies, we would have..."

"A lot more deaths."

"And...?"

"Females..." Bo said, "They were brutally murdered, but no signs of shapeshifting."

"And that means...?" Tamsin asked, her eyebrows raising.

"Either the candy doesn't affect the female victims, or they haven't had any."

"Still," Tamsin said. "Even if women are immune to whatever shit it is in the candy, we'd have a lot more male victims by now."

"Yeah..." Bo said. "Which means, probably not all candies sold here are shapeshifting candies."

"Wow, you are not completely stupid," Tamsin scrunched her nose at Bo. Then she took out a plastic bag from her jacket pocket, in which there was a candy wrapper. She compared it with the assorted candies in the box but found no match.

"Well, good news is there are a lot more boxes in here," Bo said as she grabbed another box of candy and placed it on the floor.

After opening several boxes, they finally found a box that contained the exact same brand candy as the wrapper. Grabbing a pack in her hand, Bo paused for a second or two, thinking she should call Dyson and tell him about it. She tucked her hand into her pocket to get her phone, and it was then she noticed the painful bruise on her wrist caused by the handcuffs.

"You bruise like a peach," the blonde chuckled, running her index finger on Bo's bruise.

Like burnt by fire, Bo yanked her hand back.

"I can take care of that," Tamsin winked at her. "If you beg me..."

"When hell freezes over," Bo said to her coldly, starting to dial Dyson's number, but before she pressed the call button, she heard a woman's voice coming from outside the storage room. It was just a few words but more than enough for Bo to recognize the person.

"Lauren..." Bo murmured as she confirmed what she suspected when she heard the woman voice. The doctor was talking to the two CSU people outside, and she was just as startled to see Bo.

Tamsin frowned, standing up to look at them curiously, with her arms crossed in front of her chest and a little smirk on her face.

"Hello, Bo," Lauren said, nodding at Bo politely. "Sorry, I didn't know you were here."

"You..." Bo muttered, not sure what to say next. It was surprising enough for her to see Lauren in town, not to mention seeing her at the crime scene. She had no idea why Lauren would come back, because the last time they spoke, she was convinced that Lauren would never return to the Fae business, or rather, their business ever again. Bo stood there, feeling a little bit awkward because of the silence, until she finally managed to say, "So...you're back?"

"I'm just doing Hale a last favor," Lauren said, her tone indifferent. "He called me for help on a weird shapeshifting/murder case."

"Oh," Bo said. "When… when did you come back?"

"I flew in on Wednesday night," Lauren answered, lowering her head to look at some logs handed to her from one of the CSU guys.

"Oh," Bo nodded again. "Hey, if you had called, we could have had a drink, catch up, you know..."

Lauren paused, her eyes staring at Bo for a few seconds before they went back to the logs in her hand. "That wasn't necessary. I'm here strictly for the case."

"Oh, Ok," Bo said. "Well, if you need anything, you know where to find me."

Lauren huffed out a light laugh, "I really appreciate that, Bo, but I think I can get everything I want from Hale. Thanks for offering."

"Yeah… you are… welcome," Bo said. She had never pictured it would be this awkward and cold when she met Lauren again after their break-up. In fact, she never thought she would see the doctor again, because she had broken Lauren's heart, and the doctor pretty much ran away from her for good. But now, seeing her ex-girlfriend standing in front of her, Bo felt that frustration, which had haunted her for months after the break-up, come back again to laugh in her face. It was not because she felt hurt by Lauren's cold attitude, but because the presence of the doctor reminded her of how screwed up her love life was, and how impossible it was for her to fix anything.

"Well, I need to go now. See you around," Lauren said to Bo before she left the store.

"Yeah, see you around," Bo said as she watched the doctor leave. She sighed and pressed her back against the wall. Then she heard the blonde coming out from the storage room.

"I'm all done," Tamsin said. "Are we leaving, or are we staying for more drama?"

"Let's go," Bo said in a low voice.

* * *

Tamsin noticed that ever since Bo had that conversation with the woman named Lauren, the brunette was a little off. Bo had not said anything since they left the store. And now, she was just sitting on the passenger seat in absolute silence with her eyes lowered.

Out of curiosity, or boredom, or maybe something else, Tamsin asked, "So, what did you do to that Lauren chick to piss her off? Charmed her pants off then dump her?"

Bo huffed out a light laugh and leaned back in the seat. She wanted to fire back, but she was just too upset to do so. After pausing for a long time, she finally said, "Actually, she dumped me."

"Because you can't keep whatever that is in your pants?" Tamsin teased Bo, but she regretted it the moment she said it, because she saw a sudden pain passing through Bo's eyes when she heard it.

Bo swallowed hard, trying everything she could to sound normal in front of the blonde, but her self-loathing still filled her tone. "You know me too well. Slept with shit ton when she was my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend, as in exclusively dating girlfriend?" Tamsin frowned when she heard that word come out from Bo's lips. But the thing that got to her more, was that guilty look on Bo's face when she admitted that she slept with a lot of other people.

"Why? A Succubus shouldn't even dream about monogamy?" Bo said with a self-mocking voice.

Tamsin frowned again, and took a glance at Bo, but the brunette had turned away from her to avoid eye contact. For a few seconds, she couldn't figure out why Bo would have tried to stay monogamous but sleep with other people at the same time, but it didn't take long for her to figure out why. " So she can't sustain you, huh?" Tamsin said, " What kinda Fae is she anyway?"

Huffing out a sigh, Bo turned back, staring at the glovebox for a while, before she said, "She's not Fae. She's a human."

"What?" Tamsin exclaimed. She was so shocked that she almost jerked the steering wheel too hard. " You dated a human, and thought about that exclusive shit? That's like the worst choice a Succubus could ever make."

"I didn't… shit… I can't… I can't choose who I fall in love with," Bo finally let it out from her chest, after a long hesitation. She rested her elbow on the armrest, with her hand covering her forehead. She could feel the blonde staring at her, so she added, "Yeah, laugh all you want, like I actually give a fuck."

Tamsin glanced at Bo, and the moment she saw the brunette drowning in guilt, agony and frustration, she felt her chest start to ache. The pain was so strong, that she suddenly couldn't breathe. She had to grab the steering wheel tight and hit the gas pedal hard, because the only thing that was on her mind right now, was to get to her apartment so Bo could leave, and she wouldn't have to watch that painful look on her face anymore.

* * *

Parking her truck next to Bo's car in front of her apartment building, Tamsin said, "Alright, here we are."

At first Bo was too deep in her own thoughts to respond, but after Tamsin repeated herself, she nodded and unbuckled her safety belt.

"So..." Tamsin cleared her throat, pointing at Bo's bruised wrist.

Bo took a deep breath, and gave her a smile. "It'll heal," she said before she got out of the truck. She stood there for a few seconds before she closed the door, like she was about to say something, but changed her mind.

Tamsin watched Bo get into her car and drive away, and it was then that she realized she had been holding her breath the whole time. Sighing, she leaned back on the seat and closed her eyes. Somehow she just couldn't shake that painful look in Bo's eyes off her mind.

_Fuck_. Tamsin cursed, slamming her hand on the steering wheel hard. _Fuck. Fuck._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9

"I just got some results back about the break-in at my place," Dyson said to Hale in a low voice as he shoved a file folder to the Siren at the bar of the Dal. "And guess what?"

"They found DNA on the glass, and it matched with someone in the database?" Hale took a guess before he started to read the results.

Dyson shook his head. "No, unfortunately they couldn't get any DNA samples from the glass, but-" He approached Hale and lowered his voice even more, "-remember that Wilco record you found at my place?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Other than my fingerprints and yours, they pulled a third set of prints off it," Dyson said. "Same prints were found… on… emmm… on that photo..."

"Photo?" Hale frowned in confusion, but seconds later he realized that Dyson was talking about the photo of Bo which he kept in the drawer of his nightstand. He cleared his throat, trying hard not to mock Dyson, instead he said, "So… they found the same set of prints on those two things, album and photo, and only those two?"

"Yeah," Dyson said.

"You run them in the system yet? Maybe it was one of your lady friends," Hale asked as he threw peanuts into his mouth.

"Well, there is a match," Dyson said.

"And, you don't sound very thrilled," Hale said as he carefully studied Dyson's look. "Whom did you match them to?"

"They matched up with a set of prints we collected at Bo's father's place," Dyson almost whispered to Hale.

"What?" Hale was too shocked to continue. He took a deep breath and looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping, before he added, "The person who broke into your place, was also involved in that incident?"

"And here's the even more interesting news," Dyson said. "It didn't match to any of the prints we collected from the dead bodies in there. It matched to an unknown set of prints we found at the scene..."

"Unknown prints...wait, that female blood sample we found on Bo...also didn't match to anyone..." Hale said. "You think they belong to the same person?"

"That would be my best guess." Dyson said. "But, there's no way to confirm it."

"So, let's say they do belong to the same person, and this person is alive," Hale said. "Despite the massive blood loss, he… she still managed to get out, and break into your apartment… for what?"

"Maybe the info related to that incident." Dyson said. " She was apparently there, but she left the scene before we arrived. And Bo never talked about this person. She couldn't even remember..."

"Maybe you should talk to Bo. You know, tell her about this person. Maybe that'll bring some of her memories back."

"No, it's probably too soon," Dyson said.

"My question is, if she tried to cover her scent with a neutralizer, why would she carelessly leave the prints there?" Hale said. "Maybe it's planted, just to throw us off the trail?"

"I don't know," Dyson said. "But, this break-in at my place is just-"

"B-break-in? At your place? Why? I mean how? I mean who?" Kenzi's nervous voice interrupted Dyson. Looking at those two men who turned around surprised, she realized that her questions were too suspicious. She swallowed hard and downed her drink, and continued, "I mean, sorta overheard you two. Someone broke into your place?"

"... Yeah," Dyson nodded after a few seconds of hesitation.

"Whoa, breaking into a cop's place, that's like huge, right?" Kenzi said. "Do you know who did it...yet?"

"We have some theories." Dyson said, not willing to inform Kenzi further details.

"What-what did the thief take?"

"You alright girl?" Hale asked. "You look like you are sweating. And to answer your question, relax, nothing was stolen."

"Oh." Kenzi said with a smile on her face. " I-I'm fine… it's just hot in here! Gee, is Trick doing energy saving again?"

"You sure you are Ok?" Hale asked.

"Yeah, I'm great," Kenz said. "Well if nothing's stolen, how do you even know someone was there?"

"I'm a detective, Kenzi," Dyson said as he smiled at her.

"Oh, Ok. Well, if you find anything, let me know, 'cause you know… Kenzi might be able to help." Kenzi said as she sighed with a relief. From the way Dyson looked at her, she figured that Dyson didn't know it was her and Vex yet, or he'd be yelling at her right now.

She wanted to probe for more information, but she could tell that Dyson didn't want her to keep digging, so she decided to stop.

"Of course," Dyson nodded as he watched Kenzi leave. He frowned a little, because he could tell that something was on Kenzi's mind, but he knew he had bigger fish to fry, so he decided to let it slide for now.

"What's up with that girl lately?" Hale asked.

Dyson shrugged. "You should go ask her yourself maybe," he teased Hale.

"So… what now?" Hale changed the subject.

"Now? I guess we'll keep digging," Dyson sighed.

* * *

"Yo V-man, we need to talk, like serious talk!" Kenzi yelled as she walked down the hallway towards Vex's den in his nightclub. The guards knew her enough to just let her pass. Some servants looked at her curiously, as if they were wondering why a human like Kenzi would have any business to do with Vex, and more importantly, how she could just announce her presence to Vex so bluntly.

Kenzi pushed the heavy door open before the doormen opened it for her. "Vex you perv! Did you or did you not leave any evidence in Dyson's apartment that night?!" she yelled.

"Ahhh, just wondering whose lovely voice I was hearing," Vex greeted her by slightly raising himself from the couch, while waving his finger to order one of the servants to serve Kenzi a drink.

Kenzi downed the drink, because she was really thirsty and her throat was burning.

"Ok, here's thing, V," she said as she put the empty glass on the coffee table, "Dyson knows that someone broke into his place now, and he's investigating. Did you leave any traces there? 'Cause if you did I'm gonna drag you down to the station to make you confess..."

"Relax!" Vex said, "It's not my first day as a villain, Ok? If he found anything, he'd be here with a warrant by now. Of course he can't take me, because I'll mesmer him out..."

"Fine, whatever," Kenzi said, downing another drink. She was debating whether she should leave, or stay for some snacks that looked delicious.

"Don't leave just yet," Vex said to her as he leaned back on the couch. "Try some of those samplers, and I have a surprise for you."

"Surprise? But it's not my birthday yet..." Kenzi said, startled. "Wait, by surprise you don't mean things like _ohhhhh the thing you just ate was made from human flesh_ kinda surprise, do you?"

"Of course not, darling," Vex said, shaking his head as if he just heard something ridiculous, "It's about that case of your favorite Succubus friend. The one you found at the Wolf's place."

"You mean the case he reopened? The one about Bo's feeding accident crap?"

"Yeah yeah," Vex said. "And I believe I may have just the right person to answer all your questions."

He nodded to one of his servants, and the young man left the room. A few minutes later, he led a girl in. The girl was young, in her early twenties. She looked a little confused, but mostly bedazzled, as if she was thrilled to be invited by Vex.

Kenzi opened her eyes wide when she saw that the girl was wearing a sexy nurse costume. "And, you think a slutty nurse will help me how?"

"Not a slutty nurse, a nurse," Vex said, "she works as a nurse in the hospital, where that Dark Fae died."

"Oh," Kenzi said. "They dress like that there?!"

"No, sweeties, of course not," Vex said. "I have a certain dress code at my place."

"So… what does she know?"

"I have no idea, love. I don't do questioning without torture, and sometimes in all the excitement I can get a bit...carried away, shall we say, before I get the info I'm after. So, I saved her for you, she's all yours," Vex said as he ordered all other people to leave the room.

"Oh, Ok...emmm..." Kenzi murmured as she waved at the girl, asking her to sit down beside her on the couch.

The girl seemed to be intimidated by Vex. She glanced at him before she sat down with Kenzi. The Russian girl offered her some food, and it was then she noticed that the girl was a little shaky.

"Hey, it's alright. We are just gonna ask you a few questions," Kenzi said to her. The girl seemed to believe Kenzi, and she smiled at her gratefully.

"What's your name?"

"Katie," the girl said in a light voice.

"Ok, Katie, we're just gonna ask you a few questions about that Dark Fae in a coma in the hospital that you work in," Kenzi said, taking the other woman's hand to reassure her that everything was fine, "Do you know him?"

"Yes. The Dark Fae that was in a coma. He's was kind of cute," Katie answered and added, "but, he died like eight months ago."

"Right," Kenzi said. "I need to know what happened that day, you know, like before and after his death, if you can remember?"

"Actually, I was the one who responded to the alarm," Katie said, "and, I remember every detail because… the Morrigan made us go over the details several times later that day."

"So, she was like super mad about it or something?" Kenzi asked.

"Yeah, she was mad, almost fried our brains out..." she quivered slightly.

"Hey, she won't hurt you, because dear Vex here-" Kenzi pointed at Vex, "- will make sure that you are Ok, Ok? Right, V?" Kenzi kicked hard on Vex's leg.

"Yeah, of course," Vex nodded, rolling his eyes behind Kenzi's back.

"So, what exactly happened that day?"

"I… actually I'm not quite sure. He was doing well, for someone in coma, and then the Morrigan came to visit. And then… I heard the the alarm in his room go off and I rushed in with another nurse, but he was already dead. It was just so weird, everything was fine and then something happened, but we couldn't figure out what it was..."

"You said that the Morrigan made you go through the details several times that day," Kenzi said, "Anyone else provided anything useful?"

"No..." Katie shook her head. "The way she sounded, it almost seemed like she thought someone killed him on purpose, but there was no one else. She was the only person that visited that day, and when that man died, he was alone in his room..."

"Are you sure?"

"I… I think so..." Katie said hesitantly, "I mean...who else would be in there? I don't remember any visitors, and I don't remember anyone in his room..."

"Ok, is it possible that maybe someone was with him, but you didn't notice?" Kenzi asked.

"I… I don't think so, but… I guess… it's possible? I mean, I didn't really stare at the door of his room like every second of every minute," Katie said.

"I see..." Kenzi nodded. "And could you like… tell me how he died? Was he drugged? Did he suffocate? And unusual marks on his neck or other places on his body?"

"No," Katie said, shaking her head, " The police came by weeks later, after the Morrigan was done with her personal interrogation, and they couldn't figure out the cause of death."

"I'm hearing a _but_ here..." Kenzi said, frowning. From the look on Katie's face, she knew the young nurse was hesitating whether she should spit something out.

"No, it's nothing. It's kinda crazy..." Katie said, smiling embarrassingly.

"I'm made for crazy shit, Ok?" Kenzi said, " Whatever it is, tell me."

"When we were in that mess, one of the elder patients walked by, and I heard him say something like the angel of death took him..." Katie said, "but, he was all kinds of crazy, you know, he's an old weird dude, so… I guess he was just seeing things or something."

Kenzi nodded. "Are there any cameras, logs, sign-up sheets that can tell us who else might have visited the victim that day?"

"Ahhh my little Kenzi finally sounds like a cop now," Vex said, pressing his right hand to his chest.

"No interrupting! I'm working on a case here," Kenzi said, slapping Vex on his arm.

"Fine, fine. I'll just enjoy my drink and finger food, and tune out from this conversation," Vex shrugged.

Kenzi turned back to Katie, and the nurse shook her head. "A Wolf detective came by a couple of days ago, asking about the same things. But, we couldn't find the sign-up sheets or logs, and I heard that the security video tapes during that period were lost too."

"Well that's… weird..." Kenzi frowned. She offered the nurse a drink, and sat there, thinking. She knew if there was anything, Dyson would have already dug it out. Something occurred to her, and she knew it might be nothing but she just had to ask. "That weird old patient, who said the thing about the angel of death. Can I talk to him?"

"Earl?" Katie said. "He's having surgery today actually. I don't think he'll be able to talk to anyone until maybe a couple of days later?"

"Would you… emmm… let me know when he's ready for some light conversation?" Kenzi asked. "If it's not too much trouble."

"Oh, of course. Anything for Vex, the Mighty Mesmer, and his human friend," Katie nodded.

* * *

Tamsin felt relieved when she saw Bo happy as a bubble again, talking to her bartending grandfather, because she had no idea how she was going to deal with that painful, self-loathing look in those brown eyes again. Then, she cursed and downed her drink, because she had let her mind drift to Bo for the third time tonight. '_Fucking sex demons,'_ she hissed in her heart, leaning back in her chair. Checking the time on her phone, she rolled her eyes, because the person she was meeting tonight was late. She searched through the room to make sure that person had not showed up yet, then, her eyes met Bo's. She smirked, and Bo shot her a cold stare before she turned away.

Huffing out a light laugh, Tamsin shook her head. She stared at her shot glass, until she heard a light knocking sound on her table.

"Isn't it too early for you to fall asleep, Tamsin?" A teasing voice came to her.

"Waiting on your late ass is just too fucking boring," Tamsin raised her head. "Spend too much polishing the Queen's shoes, Herja?"

"Your attitude… I'm surprised it didn't die with the old you," Herja said as she sat down on the other side of the table and ordered a drink.

"Alright, since you are already late, why don't we just skip this small talk crap and jump to the important shit?" Tamsin said. "Find out anything about the candies that I gave you?"

"Of course," Herja said with a smirk on her face. "And I'll be quick. According to the lab, they found one or two pieces per bag which have wrappers printed in a ink that has a slightly off color. Oh the one you found on the victim is printed with that ink too . We traced the manufacturer of the ink, and found a list of its clients, only one of them is a candy factory."

"That sounds… fucking great," Tamsin said. "And, I assume, you have the address of that factory?"

"Wouldn't have called you for a meeting if I didn't," Herja said as she took out a piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Tamsin.

"Great! Then I'll go candy shopping in the factory store," Tamsin said as she downed her drink. Then her eyes just drifted to Bo's direction again. She saw Dyson walk to the brunette, with that doctor ex-girlfriend of hers. She frowned a little when she saw the happy look on Bo's face disappear to be replaced by a polite, yet fake little smile.

"Someone you know?" Herja asked as she turned to looked at Bo and the others.

Tamsin cleared her throat. "Not really. They are on this case too."

"Cops?"

"The Wolf, yes. The brunette is a private investigator, and the blonde is a doctor or something," Tamsin said, subconsciously avoiding calling them by their names, especially Bo.

"The brunette..." Herja murmured as she looked at Bo carefully, "...is some sort of sex demon, isn't she?"

"A Succubus," Tamsin clarified.

"A Succubus? And a private investigator?" Herja sounded a little bit surprised. "So, she is _the_ Succubus? The unaligned one?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "Look, I don't have time for a conversation about some random stupid sex demon with you, Ok? I need to check out this candy factory asap."

"Good, that's what the Queen wants too," Herja said.

"Yeah, yeah, the Queen," Tamsin shrugged. "Like I give a damn."

"Don't be so cynical, sister," Herja smiled, "and don't forget it was us who took care of the unfinished business of your past life, so you can be a new you with no strings attached."

"Whatever, just tell her I'm on it," Tamsin said. "I'm leaving."

* * *

Bo frowned when she watched Tamsin and the other blonde leave. She was more than just curious, because she had never seen Tamsin talking to anyone privately in the Dal before. And it sort of bugged her that the other blonde was just as hot, and they seemed to know each other well.

_'Why the hell would I care who that bitch met or spoke to?' _Bo asked herself after a few seconds, forcing herself to put her mind on something else.

"Bo!" Dyson's voice came to her as she turned back to face her drink. "Are you listening?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course. Where were we again?" Bo asked.

"I was saying that I've got some results back from the lab," Lauren said absently, her eyes staring at the reports.

"Right, right. You were talking about something like hormones… and stuff." Bo said, sipping her drink.

"Yes," Lauren confirmed and went on, "some of the candies contain a particular growth hormone, which is very similar to something produced by a shapeshifter during puberty, but much, much stronger."

"Like you eat one poisoned candy and you turn into a monster strong?"

"Exactly. And, for some reason, it is only effective when there's high level of testosterone present..."

"That's why the females didn't turn into monsters..." Bo reasoned. "What about that life draining part though? Does it have anything to do with the hormone too?"

"Yes," Lauren said. "Normally, the natural hormone level of a shapeshifter rises slowly in their system for decades before it hits its peak, even then, it is still a painful process. They often feel drained, exhausted, or tired..." Dyson nodded as Lauren spoke, confirming what she was saying was true.

"So...?" Bo asked, her eyebrows raised.

"The level of hormone in the candy, peaks in minutes, rather than years," Lauren explained. "No one has that much strength or energy to accommodate that, and that's why..."

"... They shapeshifted and then were drained of all their life force," Bo said. "Ok, great, now we know that it's the candy, what next?"

"I've analyzed the hormone I found in the candies, and it's synthesized. There is a rarely used chemical in it that is used in the synthesizing processing. This chemical is only sold by one company in the world. According to their records, only a handful of clients have ordered such thing in past two years, and only one of them is a candy factory."

"The candy factory, got it," Bo said. "I just need the address and I'll be on my way."

"Wait, you shouldn't go alone Bo," Dyson said. "I'll go with you. I can protect you."

Lauren coughed lightly and turned away when she heard that. And, that look on her face suddenly made Bo very uncomfortable. It reminded her how she ran straight to Dyson after their break-up, and how she broke his heart, again. It was hard enough for her to maintain this awkward smiling routine with him as it was, and she couldn't bring herself to even think about how uncomfortable it would feel to be alone on a mission with him right now.

"Hey, I'm a big girl, Ok?" Bo said, trying to sound normal and relaxed. "I can take care of myself."

"Bo, you should..."

"I'll be careful. I promise," Bo said. "I'll just go over there and check out the place. I'll call you if I find anything unusual."

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas to everyone :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10

"Kenzi, you don't have to tag along, really," Bo said to her best friend as she packed some weapons up.

"You always need your partner when you are going into some… candy factory," Kenzi said, ignoring Bo's comment. "Plus, I'm totally bored."

"I thought you were at Vex's club tonight, didn't think you would be back this early," Bo said. " You seem to be visiting him a lot lately..."

"Yeah, just for some make-up buddy casual night fun, and I totally don't visit him a lot," Kenzi said, "Like, I'm at home right now for example, bestie."

"Yeah, you should just stay home," Bo said.

"You need someone to watch your back, honey," Kenzi implored, "and, who does that better than Moi?"

"Fine," Bo rolled her eyes, "but, when we get there, promise me you'll stay in the car."

"Cross my heart," Kenzi said, then she raised three fingers.

"Alright, let's go girl," Bo said. "We'll probably just check out the parameter and call Dyson."

* * *

Kenzi finally decided to say something while they were on their way to the candy factory, because she needed to know how much Dyson might know already. "Do you know that… someone broke into Dyson's place?"

"What? Really?" Bo exclaimed, "No, I haven't heard a word about it. He told you that?"

"So… I guess you guys don't really talk much lately, do you?" Kenzi chose not to answer Bo's questions.

"We do talk a lot, casual, friendly, about the cases… about everything..."

"Really? The awkward silence? Embarrassing smile? I-stay-by-the-pool-table-while-you-stay-at-the-bar kinda casual and friendly, huh?"

"Look, I know it seems weird right now..." Bo tried to explain, "but, sometimes it just takes time, Ok?"

"Apparently it takes longer than a chick giving birth to an ankle biter..." Kenzi murmured.

Bo sighed. She stayed quiet for a long time, staring at the road in front of her. Then she stopped at a red light, and said, "It's… it's just so fucked up, Kenzi."

"Yeah, and now the doc is back, right?"

Bo sighed again. Then she heard the car behind her honking impatiently because the light had turned green and she was still sitting at the light.

"I don't think she's back... back. She's here because Hale asked her to help on this case."

"Oh, cool..." Kenzi said in relief, "cuz, when I saw her in the Dal, I was like… seriously, this triangle shit is back in game, again?!"

Bo huffed out a light laugh, but then went silent for a long time. Then she said, "There's no triangle game. There's only Succubus game from now on."

"You know, we should totally get drunk and dish sometime," Kenzi said. "Ever since you… you came back, I feel like we haven't been talking much..."

"All I have is old news. I was with Lauren and I broke her heart. I got back with Dyson and I broke his heart too. Now there's awkward silences, awkward smiles, awkward everything," Bo said in remorse. She gripped the steering wheel tightly, before she let out a deep breath. "You know what, maybe I'm just not made for love, Kenz."

"What are you talking about, Bo?" Kenzi said, staring at Bo, "You are amazing, I mean, if I weren't straight, I could totally get some of those…" Kenzi pointed at Bo's chest, and then hesitantly down to her ass and legs, "People adore you. You can make them do anything just by touching them!"

"Exactly," Bo said. "Maybe that's my punishment for being able to avoid bills in the restaurants..."

"Gee, I'd give up my love for that ability at any time..." Kenzi said. "Listen to Mama Kenzi, BoBo, love is so overrated, and stupid. You know what you should do? You should just be yourself, do your Succubus shit, and kick some ass."

Bo smiled as she took the Russian girl's hand in hers. She knew that rather than her unsuccessful relationships, the lonely feeling she had been having bothered her more. She felt desperate, irritated, and frustrated, because she wanted someone in her life, and she wanted to be in someone's life. She just never wanted to be hunting for random feeds every night, without even knowing their names. But now, when she thought about being with either Dyson or Lauren, she found it really hard to tell which she felt was worse... hunting random prey, or being with one of them and hurting them. Sometimes she really missed them, but most of the time she was more than relieved that it was over.

"Well, at least I still have you," Bo said to Kenzi, smiling at her.

"Yeah, damn right you do. Bros before Hoes. Besties forever, right?" Kenzi said. "Are we there yet?"

"Yep, buckle up, and we are now landing," Bo said as she pulled over to the side of the road. She wanted to keep some distance between the factory and Kenzi, because she had no idea what was waiting for her there.

"Oh this is so cool...I finally get to use my night vision goggles!" Kenzi said in excitement as she took out a pair of goggles from her purse.

"Yeah, have fun watching my back, Kenz," Bo said, "and promise me you will stay in the car."

"I promise," Kenzi said, "but if you need me, just scream."

"Sure," Bo laughed, kissing the petite girl on her cheek before she got out the car.

* * *

"What is this place?" Bo asked herself as she walked down the hallway inside the building. Something didn't feel right. She had come in through a broken window that looked like it had been broken for quite some time, and all she could find inside were empty rooms and offices without furniture. There was trash everywhere, as if someone had left in a hurry and just left those things behind. Walking through a huge empty room she surmised it used to be the machine shop, and all that was left behind were dried syrup smudges on the floor. Bo checked the other rooms on that floor and found nothing different.

Before she headed to the stairwell, she heard someone talking in a room at the end of the hallway. Bo turned off her flashlight, and tiptoed towards that room. She saw a vague light coming through the cracked open door, flickering, as if it was coming from some sort of torch, or brazier. She heard a woman's voice, but she couldn't really tell what she was saying.

Holding her breath, Bo stopped outside the room, peeking through the door. She saw three people standing in the middle, and one of them is holding a torch. They were all wearing the same type of old fashioned and over sized, dark suits. Their voices were cold and indifferent, monotone, and their facial expressions reflected that, as if they were robots with no emotions.

"Have we located all the products?" The woman asked.

"Yes," One of the men said. "We are loading them now."

"Good," The woman said. Then she turned to the other man and continued. "How many deaths so far?"

"Eleven. All human," the other man said.

"Good," the woman acknowledged with a slight nod. She was about to say something else, but instead she turned her head slightly, and titled it a little, as if she was trying to feel, or hear, something. The other two men did the exact same thing and it crept Bo out.

"Who's out there?" The woman said in a low voice as she turned to the door.

Bo tucked herself to the side, trying to avoid being seen, but to her surprise, her arms were suddenly grabbed and twisted to her back.

The three people, who had been in the room were now standing at the opened door. By the light of the torch, Bo could see who had grabbed her from behind. He looked similar to the other three. Stone cold and emotionless.

"The unaligned Succubus," the woman said indifferently, "We were not expecting your presence here today."

"Oh really? Then maybe you should release me and let me go."

"Impossible," the woman said.

"Oh, obviously, you don't know me very well. I sometimes do make the impossible...possible," Bo said with an evil smile on her face. She started to suck Chi out from all four of them, but seconds later, she was shocked when all the Chi was just forced out from her body and went back to where she had gotten it from. Bo was choking, her body hurting as if someone was draining her Chi. She could hardly breathe, let alone speak.

"Strike at the Una Mens and you shall be your own victim," the woman said in a monotone, her eyes staring at Bo.

"Una Mens?" Bo frowned, repeating the name she had never heard before. She wanted to say something, but before she could, the man behind her did something to her, and she blacked out.

* * *

Bo opened her eyes and found herself in a dark place. She blinked a few times, and realized that she was inside one of the rooms in the factory. There were no lights, but the little bit of moonlight that came through the drawn shades gave her just enough to see her surroundings. She sat there for a few minutes, trying to get her senses back. That was when she realized that she was chained. Heavy shackles cuffed her wrists and ankles, and they were chained together to the radiator on the wall. She tried to pull the chains off but she couldn't. She could not move much, because of the short length of the chains and the fact that her arms were twisted behind her back.

_Shit_. Bo cursed, trying to bend her arm forward to reach her cell phone but she couldn't. She tried to reach her boots for her lock pick tools, but she couldn't do that either.

_Great. What now?_ Bo asked herself. Before she could figure out a plan, she heard some noise coming from a vent in the ceiling. She raised her head and looked at the vent. Before she realized it, the vent cover was forced open by someone's foot, and then grabbed before it fell to the floor. Bo's eyes went wide open, when she saw who was jumping out from the vent. Apparently, that person was equally surprised too.

"Well, well, well. A Succubus in shackles. Why am I not surprised?" Tamsin's teasing voice echoed in the room. She stood in front of Bo, drawing a reasonable distance, with a smirk on her face.

"Of all the fucking people in the entire world and all parallel universes, it just had to be you..." Bo grunted, her mind filled with mixed feelings, annoyed by the presence of the blonde, and kinda relieved that someone she knew had appeared.

"Doing some dirty role play game with your lovers?" Tamsin said, "Or you just got your ass locked up because you suck at your job?"

Bo rolled her eyes at the blonde. She didn't want to admit that she was captured, and she didn't want to ask for her help either.

"So, I'm guessing you know that the candies this factory made have some secret ingredients too, huh?" Tamsin asked Bo.

"I am not discussing the case with you," Bo said obstinately.

"Alright, princess," Tamsin said, leaning over to Bo's side, "So what's the deal, you ask me nicely, and I'll play white knight for you?"

Bo pulled back a little and turned away. With the blonde this close, she could see the teasing in shimmering her blue eyes. She smelled her perfume, which immediately reminded her of their sex, and that thought irritated her.

Tamsin chuckled. She leaned forward even more, her body almost pressing against Bo's. "Just one little please," she whispered to Bo, breathing into her ear. "It's not like you haven't done that before."

"It's really not the time, Tamsin!" Bo growled, "I really need to figure out what these assholes are up to, and Kenzi is still out there waiting for me."

"Kenzi? Your human pet?" Tamsin frowned, pulling back a little.

"She's not my pet," Bo hissed, "she's my best friend!"

"Whatever, splitting hairs," Tamsin scrunched her nose. Then she put an evil smile on her face and approached Bo again, her lips almost touching Bo's. "Beg me, and I'll remove those shackles for you," she paused for a second or two, before she continued, "I may even let you have a little snack..."

Bo swallowed hard and pulled back again. "I would rather starve to death, than feed off you," she spat out, not looking at the blonde.

"Really? Then why do I remember mind blowing details of you forcing yourself on me in your car, hmmm?" Tamsin asked.

Bo cleared her throat, hoping the blonde wouldn't notice her blushing, but from that evil chuckle she heard, she knew that the other woman just knew exactly how embarrassed and guilty she was feeling right now when she thought about that day. She hated that her nature longed for someone that was a real bitch, and she hated that the blonde knew exactly what to say to make her hate herself.

"Are you gonna beg me, or stay chained?" Tamsin asked, finding Bo's embarrassing look priceless.

Bo cursed. The begging almost escaped from her throat, before they both heard someone walking down the hall and past the door. Tamsin immediately stepped back quietly and hid herself in the shadow of the lockers in the corner.

"...what about the unaligned Succubus?" A man's voice came through the door. From that emotionless tone, Bo could tell it was one of those Una Mens she had just met.

"Bring her back to the chamber. She will face..." A woman's voice replied, equally apathetic. Her last few words were too low for Bo to hear

"We are almost done," a second male voice said, "they'll take care of the rest."

"Good," the woman said. "We must..." Her voice faded away again as they walked away, until it was all silence in the hallway.

"Aren't you popular," Tamsin said to her, when she made sure those people were far away enough not to hear them, "Maybe I should just trade you for some cash."

Bo rolled her eyes at the blonde. Her mind was still focusing on what the woman had just said. _I will face what? And who will take care of the rest? Take care of the rest how?_ She asked herself. _Whatever shit they are planning, I need to get back to Kenzi and leave_ Thinking about Kenzi, she cursed and pulled the chains hard. "If you don't want to help, fine, at least get my phone for me so I can call someone who does want to help," Bo murmured.

Tamsin huffed out a light laugh. She feel like teasing the brunette more, but she knew something was up and there was no time for fun. She circled behind Bo and picked the locks on the shackles. "And now you owe me one, Succubus," she gloated.

"Sure..." Bo muttered, rubbing her bruised wrists. She was still trying to figure out what to say to the blonde. A _thank you_ would be too awkward, but a retort would just be too rude and ungrateful. To avoid conversation, she pulled her phone out and called Kenzi, but the Russian girl was not answering.

"Shit!" Bo cursed, opening the door.

"Wow, not that way!" Tamsin grabbed her hand before she made any noise, "You wanna get your cute ass chained up again?" She dragged Bo to the window before she opened it. "This way."

* * *

Climbing out through the window after the blonde, Bo saw a bright glare from the headlights of a moving truck. Tamsin grabbed her waist and dragged her behind a dumpster before she was spotted by anyone.

"God, you really suck at your job..." Tamsin complained in a low whisper, while her eyes stared at the vehicle.

"Who the fuck are they?" Bo whispered back as she watched the truck driving away. There were a few cars parked, and it looked like those Una Mens were loading things onto the trucks.

"They... are the Una Mens," Tamsin intoned.

"Yeah I know that. What are the Una Mens?" Bo asked.

Tamsin turned to Bo, her eyebrows raised. "You don't know what the Una Mens are?" She asked, with a surprised tone.

"Should I?" Bo asked, frowning.

"Gee, how old are you?" Tamsin asked.

"Thirty, and thanks for reminding me," Bo said, "Seriously, who are they?"

"Wow, you are such a baby Fae," Tamsin snorted. "No wonder you don't know...they are like this Fae council carrying out Fae laws, only in a Fasces Gestapo style..."

"So, what are they doing here? Were they the ones manufacturing the candies?" Bo asked.

"No, if they want someone dead, they wouldn't bother with poison," Tamsin explained. "They are probably here to observe, and to gather information about this case. They are interested in anything that might jeopardize the Fae..."

"Oh...What are they loading?"

"Probably the candies," Tamsin said. "This place is empty. Whoever worked here are all gone now. When I got to the warehouse, they were already there carrying crates out."

"Then who was making the poison candies?" Bo asked.

"How the hell would I know?" Tamsin shrugged, rolling her eyes. "Come on, let's go," she said after the last truck was gone.

Bo ran to her car, while she dialed Kenzi's number again. Kenzi still was not answering. She felt her heart skip a beat when she saw the door to the drivers side of her car was open, but no one was inside. She saw Kenzi's phone under the seat, and one of her earrings on the ground outside the car.

"Oh no!" Bo exclaimed when she picked up the earring. "Kenzi!" She yelled the Russian girl's name, but no one answered.

"Sssh!" Tamsin covered her mouth, frowning, "Do you want the whole fucking Una Mens squad to hear you?!"

"They must have Kenzi!" Bo said, "I gotta go back and find her."

"Are you crazy?" Tamsin asked, "You just got out and you want to go back in?"

"Well, she's got to be in there! They probably spotted her or something," Bo said anxiously.

"Yeah, they are the Una Mens…they're the last motherfuckers in the world you want to mess with, Ok?"

"Exactly, and they probably have Kenzi!" Bo said.

"Shit," Tamsin said, dragging Bo back because she was about to run back to the building. "Listen, if they have her, there's nothing you can do. The Una Mens consider humans our enemies, and they wouldn't hesitate a single bit to kill her..."

"Then I've got to find her before they kill her!" Bo said.

"Damn it, Bo!" Tamsin exclaimed, her voice raised as she stopped Bo from running away for the second time. "If they have her, how the fuck are you gonna get her out? You can't do shit to the Una Mens, Ok?"

"Then what are you suggesting? Just leave her there and run?" Bo yelled, struggling to free herself from the blonde's grip.

"Yes! You were fucking lucky that you got out!" Tamsin said. "Don't fucking waste that luck, Ok? You don't want to deal with the fucking Una Mens!"

"Oh, maybe that's how you handle things," Bo said, "but I am going in. There's no way I'm gonna leave her here to die."

"How the fuck do you plan on getting out?"

"I don't know. There's gotta be a way," Bo said, yanking Tamsin's hand off her collar. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a _human_ to save."

Tamsin frowned when she saw the genuine look of panic on Bo's face. "What's so great about Kenzi anyway?" She asked, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Shit, what kinda question is that?!" Bo said, "She's...she's Kenzi!"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "You know your Succubus shit won't work on the Una Mens, right?"

"That's not the point," Bo said, "I gotta find her. She is the only one that I have left. I fucked up every single relationship I've ever had. I'm not gonna fuck up this one too!" She then turned around and ran towards the factory building.

Tamsin furrowed her eyebrows as she watched Bo's back. The brunette just ran away without even turning back once. Then she saw the Una Mens' trucks coming back.

_Ah, shit! Fuck!_ Tamsin cursed, closing her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Added Una Mens into this story 'cause I think they are kinda mysterious. I may or may not follow what they do or say in the show. Right now they are just this Fae Council which happens to look into the same case that Bo and Tamsin are working on. I don't think at this point Una Mens are after Bo, Kenzi or Lauren like they do in the show, but this may change as the story goes :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 11

Bo ran back to the building, thinking that she could get in through the window she just got out of. She had to hide on the way a few times, to avoid being seen by the Una Mens. She noticed that some trucks were still being loaded with crates, but a few others were being unloaded as well. Bo watched a small group of people carrying things into the factory, but she couldn't see what they were carrying. She thought about following them, but she knew finding Kenzi is her first priority, so she approached the open window slowly and quietly.

When Bo reached the window, she immediately tucked herself below it because she heard someone talking inside the room.

"The Succubus has escaped."

Bo recognized the voice as belonging to the female Una Mens she had just met.

"She must have gone through the window," a male voice said right above Bo, as if he was checking the open window. Bo held her breath and pressed herself tightly against the wall, so he wouldn't see her.

"We can deal with her later," the woman said.

"What about that human girl?" The man asked. "Shall we bring her back?"

_Oh Kenzi, I so shouldn't have brought you here!_ Bo said to herself as she listened carefully to the conversation inside the room, hoping that they would discuss more about her best friend, so she could have an idea about where they were holding her.

"No need," The woman said apathetically, as if she was just talking about the weather. "Leave her. Let the monks take care of the rest."

_Monks? _Bo frowned, although knowing that she shouldn't ask too many question right now. She waited for the man to say something like _Ok_ or _Yes_, but it went deadly quiet inside for a few seconds, until she heard the door open and close.

Bo stood up slowly, peaking through the window. No one was in the room anymore. She sighed with a relief and climbed in.

* * *

_Oh where are you Nazi robot freaks keeping Kenzi?_ Bo asked herself as she carefully searched through every room down the hallway. Luckily she didn't encounter anyone, until she arrived at the machine shop.

A group of people were in there, some laying small boxes down along the walls, others setting up some devices with wires carefully. A few were holding torches, lighting up the room for the others.

Bo almost stormed in when she saw that Kenzi was chained to the radiator in the corner, guarded by two men. Judging by the monk robes worn by them, Bo knew they were the monks that the Una Mens had been talking about. Then she recalled some scrolls she had read at Trick's place, which talked about how excellent the monks were at martial arts and close combat, how determined they were on their missions, and how unlikely they would be affected by a sex demons' charms.

_Shit. What should I do now?_ Bo asked herself, with her dagger drawn in her hand. She knew it would be hard enough trying to fight off a single monk, let alone a group of them. She also knew that, although she might be able to suck the Chi out from all of them, it wouldn't give her enough time to get Kenzi to a safe place, and she certainly didn't want to have a group of monks on her ass. _Oh, my life just never gets better. _Bo thought in frustration.

But Bo knew, that there was no other way. She had to get Kenzi, and get out. After hesitating for a few seconds, she stood up, gripping her dagger tightly. She took a few deep breaths, preparing to run in for a huge fight.

Just when Bo was about to step out, she heard a loud explosion. Bo immediately crouched down with her arms covering herself, before she realized that it was coming from the parking lot outside the building.

Bo gasped, her eyes opening wide. Then she heard one of the monks inside the room say, "We have an intruder." Others agreed, and rushed out.

_Oh well, I guess it's my lucky day_. Bo raised her eyebrows. She stood up and stepped forward, but before she went in the room, someone grabbed her by her waist from behind and dragged her back to the darkness of the hallway.

"Let go of me, you fucking-" Bo exclaimed as she struggled, but then her mouth was covered by that person's hand.

"Shhh..." Tamsin's voice whispered into her ear, "Try not to alert the whole army, Ok? And I know the next word is gonna be _bitch_, so, you can just save it, sweetheart."

Bo froze. She had not expected to see the blonde inside the building again at all, because Tamsin had tried so hard to convince her that Una Mens were too dangerous and that she shouldn't have come for Kenzi. Yet somehow, a small part of her felt relieved that the blonde was back with her.

Feeling Tamsin's hot breath on her skin, and her soft breasts pressing on her back, Bo shook her head slightly, trying to put her mind back on saving Kenzi. She took Tamsin's hand away from her mouth, and freed herself from her firm embrace. Just as she was about to go in the room, Tamsin grabbed her and dragged her back again.

"What?" Bo asked, trying to get the blonde's hands off her, because her scent and her warmth were so distracting.

"Can't keep your hands off me or something?" she whispered, trying to sound like she was joking.

"Oh honey, don't get too proud of yourself," Tamsin whispered to her, tightening her grip. "Patrol's coming back in seconds. But you can go ahead, if you want to get your sweet little butt kicked."

Tamsin dragged Bo closer to the corner of the hallway, hiding in the darkness, when they heard distant footsteps coming closer. Neither of them said anything else. Bo could just feel the blonde's breath on her neck, and that had made her very uncomfortable. She wanted to push her away, but she knew she shouldn't draw any attention to them right now. The other reason for feeling uncomfortable, which she was trying hard to ignore, was that she actually enjoyed being held by the blonde from behind like this. Thinking about that, she swallowed hard and moved away from Tamsin a little. Like fully aware of what she was thinking, the other woman let out a light, almost silent chuckle, and grazed her lips on the back of Bo's neck lightly.

Bo had to bite her lip to stop a moan from escaping. She almost elbowed the blonde for teasing her, but before she moved, she saw torch lights coming from the machine shop, and she could hear someone talking in a low voice.

Tamsin tensed up too. She held Bo tighter, and fell back to the corner even more. Two monks walked through the machine room, and passed right by their side.

Bo stood there, her breath held. The two monks were looking at each other and talking, not paying any attention to the corner.

"...someone detonated the explosives on one of the trucks, and they are still searching..." one of the monks said.

"Need to keep our eyes open," the other said briefly.

The first monk nodded, and they just walked away. Bo let out a deep breath, when she saw the torch lights finally disappear in her view. It was then she felt her cold sweat on her back.

"Alright. We have like two minutes before they finish the search outside and come back in. So, just grab your pet and go," Tamsin said to Bo, letting her go.

"You blew up their truck or something?" Bo asked, rushing to Kenzi.

"Well, a girl gotta have some fun at night, right?" Tamsin said with a smirk on her face. She turned away from Bo, to check on the devices and crates in the room.

Bo released Kenzi from the chains, and held her in her arms. She called her name in a low voice, tapping her on her face, trying to wake her up but Kenzi remained unconscious.

"What did they do to her?" Bo asked Tamsin in panic.

Tamsin frowned, when she realized how worried Bo was about Kenzi. "How the hell am I supposed to know? They probably just knocked her out or something."

"Well she's not waking up!" Bo said, shaking the Russian girl in her arms.

"Then slap harder!" Tamsin exclaimed. " 'Cause those motherfuckers are gonna come back any minute now, and..."

"And...?"

"This place is loaded with explosives...they are gonna blow up the whole fucking place," Tamsin said, "So get your pet up and let's go."

"What if they come back and can't find Kenzi?" Bo said, slapping Kenzi on her face. "Are they gonna come after her? Or me?"

"Good question," Tamsin said. "Well we can always detonate their explosives and they will think we are dead," she smirked at Bo.

"Will that work?" Bo asked.

"How about we try?" Tamsin said as she studied the wires and the devices in the room. Then she turn to Bo and rolled her eyes, "Seriously, get her up unless you want to have a deep fried pet."

"Ok, Ok..." Bo said, breathing heavily. Then suddenly something occurred to her and she just wanted to kick herself right in the ass. _Oh, of all the things you just forget about giving Chi back, shit,_ Bo thought to herself. She cupped Kenzi's face and breathed the orange energy out to her best friend. She could feel that pain in her chest, when the Chi flew out from her body. She knew she was already exhausted, and hungry, but she had no other choice. "Oh, girl, you gotta wake up, please..." she murmured, still giving Kenzi her Chi, until she finally saw her icy blue eyes open.

Without a loud, sharp gasp, Kenzi sat up, her eyes wide open. "Oh boy!" she exclaimed, spitting while licking her lips. "What happened? I mean, did we just kiss? Did you kiss me, on my lips? That feels weird, totally weird." Then her eyes turned to Tamsin. "What's she doing here? Is she working with them? She's behind all this, right?"

"No, she's not," Bo said with a smile on her face, her eyes falling on the blonde, who was rolling her eyes at them. Bo pulled Kenzi up and asked, "Can you walk? Do you feel Ok?"

"Yeah, though I would feel much better if I had a tequila in my hand right now," Kenzi said. "And, you promise me you will tell me everything that happened here."

"Yeah, I promise," Bo said. "But, we have to go now."

"Glad you didn't forget about that," Tamsin said as she set up the devices and pushed some buttons. "Quick, we have about thirty seconds before this place goes BOOM!"

* * *

Running out from the building as fast she could, Bo tried to make sure that Kenzi kept up with her. When they were half way to her car, she turned back to see if the monks were after them, and it was then she saw the place light up from the inside to be followed by a deafening explosion.

Pushed by the shockwave, Bo grabbed Kenzi and covered her with her body. Then she dropped to the ground. She could hear nothing, because her ear were ringing badly. She raised her head a little, to see what exactly was going on, and all she could see was debris flying in the air, blocks of concrete hitting trees and light poles, and ash falling from the sky.

Eventually everything stopped, and Bo finally got up. The first thing she did was to check on Kenzi, and she was relieved that the Russian girl was alright. Then she turned her head to look for Tamsin. The blonde was a few steps away from them. She could see her yelling something, but she couldn't hear it. From reading her lips, she figured that Tamsin was asking if they were Ok, and all she could do was nod and smile. Then Bo turned back to Kenzi and hugged her, huffing out a series of relieved laughter, and the petite girl hugged her back, yelling something in excitement.

Tamsin made sure that no monks were after them, then her eyes uncontrollably fell on Bo. She was surprised, yet not surprised, to see the brunette this happy that Kenzi was alive and Ok. That look on Bo's face, made her realize how much the Succubus actually cared for the Goth girl, and it warmed her. For a moment that feeling was so strong that it almost made her heart ache. Then she saw the brunette turn to her and smile at her. Bedazzled by that warm smile, she couldn't do anything but smile back. Then, Tamsin realized what she was doing. She had to close her eyes and take a deep breath, before she approached them with an indifferent look on her face.

"Hate to break this little heart warming reunion, but we need to get going," she said to Bo, trying hard not to make eye contact. "Just in case any back ups show up soon."

Bo nodded. "Come on," she said as she put her arm around Kenzi's waist. "Let's get you home...what the fuck!" Bo exclaimed when she saw her car's front hood crushed by a huge piece of concrete block, as a result of the explosion.

"Oh, great," Tamsin rolled her eyes. She knew she had no choice but to give them a ride, considering that the Una Mens or the monks might appear any minute now. "Follow me."

* * *

On the way back to the Dal, it was all Kenzi and Bo talking. Kenzi was hyper for a while, from the Chi, and getting her adrenaline kick. She desperately wanted to know every detail of what happened in the factory during her black out, and Bo explained things to her patiently.

Glancing through the rearview mirror at the brunette, Tamsin couldn't help but notice how exhausted and pale Bo was. She had to turn away to focus on the road, because their eyes met and she didn't know what else to do.

_Shit._ Tamsin cursed in her heart, not sure why she was paying so much attention to Bo suddenly. She could hear her soft voice talking to the Russian girl, and her low laughter. She could see the way Bo smiled at Kenzi whenever the petite girl said something funny, or something stupid. She could even smell her perfume, just like before when she teased her by holding her from behind. And beyond all that, every time she peaked at the mirror, she could see Kenzi snuggled to Bo, and Bo either hugging her, or kissing her, or stroking her hair, with a warm smile on her face. Eventually both of them fell asleep, and that was when a relieved Tamsin looked at them through the mirror again. She had no idea why that look on Bo's face, that relaxed yet worn out look, hurt her chest a little. Or rather, she had an idea, but she was too afraid of it to admit.

Pulling into the parking lot in front of the Dal, Tamsin let out a deep breath. She called Bo and Kenzi's name a couple of times, but neither of them were waking up.

"Oh, fucking sex demon and her damn pet..." Tamsin murmured. She got out of the truck and opened the rear door. She pinched Kenzi's face, and the Russian girl immediately sat up.

Kenzi frowned at Tamsin, confused. Then she turned to Bo. She wasn't sure what was going on between Bo and Tamsin, but she could sense something was there. She wanted to ask, but she wasn't sure if she should right now. Standing there awkwardly for a second or two, Kenzi said "Hey thanks for the...ride...I guess" before she headed to the bar.

"One gone, one to go," Tamsin rolled her eyes, talking to herself. She tapped Bo's face, trying to wake her up, but the brunette just moaned and rubbed her face lightly against her palm.

_Fuck._ Tamsin cursed. Like touching the burning flames she immediately withdrew her hand. "Hey, Succubus, hey!" she said to Bo, "Hey, wake up!"

After a while, Bo finally opened her eyes. She stared at Tamsin with her sleepy, foggy eyes, then her eyes moved down to Tamsin's lips.

"Look, this is the part where you go poof and I go get a drink, Ok?" Tamsin said, "So, get your ass up and get going."

Bo didn't say anything. She didn't even fully comprehend Tamsin's speech. Her mind was only half awake, and her hunger clouded it even more. She just stared at Tamsin's lips and licked her own.

"Hey!" Tamsin said, clicking her fingers in front of Bo's face, "Trip's over and you need to get out. I'm dying for a drink."

"That sounds…" Bo murmured, "...delicious..." The moment that last word came out from her mouth, she suddenly blushed, as if she finally realized what she was doing. She sat up straight from the seat abruptly, and cleared her throat. "I...I mean...yeah, of course. You...emmm...you should go get some drinks, and I should go get some sex...I mean, food..." Bo mumbled, her eyes turning away from the blonde. _Oh real smooth. _She said to herself.

Tamsin couldn't help but chuckle. "_Hungry_?" She asked, smirking at Bo.

"Yeah...I could really..." Bo said, her eyes moving back to those pink, soft lips again. They looked so tempting to her, yet so evil, that she just couldn't help but think how good they would taste, and how good her Chi would taste as well. Those thoughts made her body burn for a feed. Eventually her hungry outweighed her conscious mind, and she leaned forward hesitantly, closer, and closer. Pressing her lips on the blonde's, she didn't even realize that she had cupped the other woman's face. Her tongue forced its way into Tamsin's mouth as her lips opened, Chi flew to her, and she trembled from the sensation. _God this tastes like the heaven mixed with the hell._ She thought, between the feeding, the burning sensation, and the lack of air.

"Hold on honey..." Tamsin grabbed Bo's hands and stopped her from feeding more. "I thought you were swearing that you would rather die than feed off me like...two hours ago, or was that three?"

"Shit..." Bo cursed, pulling back immediately. She so felt embarrassed when she saw the blonde's snarky smile, which was only inches away from her own.

"I...I meant..." she desperately wanted to find an excuse, but she could come up with one. Blushing like a little girl, she prayed that the blonde would just let it slide and walk away.

But Tamsin didn't. She pressed her thumb on Bo's lips, rubbing them lightly. Bo moaned, almost immediately taking it between her teeth, her tongue circling on the tip, her lips sucking lightly.

"Ready to beg for your snack?" Tamsin whispered to Bo, breathing into Bo's ear.

"God, Tamsin..." Bo murmured. She was about to let that beg escape from her throat, but before she did, she heard Kenzi's voice yelling at her.

"Bobo, are you alright?" Kenzi yelled at the entrance of the Dal, "I thought we were gonna drink and dish. Did you get your ass trapped in that...truck or something?"

"I'm fine! I'm fine," Bo replied, moving to the opened door on the other side of the truck. She pushed her way past the blonde, slapping away the taller woman's hand, which was caressing the back of her waist while she moved.

"Just...getting some fresh air," she said and added, "I'll be in there in a minute, Ok?"

"Sure," Kenzi said, "But if you don't get in before my fifth tequila shot, you may not get a sober Kenzi at all..."

"Well, you better drink slow girl." Bo said as she watched the petite girl going back into the pressed her back on the truck, and took a few deep breaths. The cool air sobered her a little, but she was still hungry as hell. _Just get in and grab someone random in there, then the back alley, bathroom, or wherever. _She thought, forcing herself not to look at the blonde.

"Tisk tisk, one little sex demon needs food..." Tamsin said, her nose scrunched. She approached Bo with her evil smile, pressing her lips on Bo's, just to embarrass the brunette more.

"It's really not a good time, Tamsin..." Bo said, pulling away after the first few seconds. Tamsin had her pinned to the door, so she didn't have much room to maneuver. She pressed her hands on the blonde's chest, preventing her from coming closer. Torn between her lust and her conscious mind, she had no idea what to do next. She just stood there, biting her lips, panting. "It's really not..." she repeated, irritated by the blonde's move, and her own longing for her Chi. She knew that beg could come out from her mouth any time now, but she just didn't want to give up, not to her hunger, not to the blonde's smirk, not to anything.

Tamsin frowned, when she saw that vulnerable look on Bo's face. She knew if she kept pushing, the brunette would just yield to her in seconds, but somehow, she suddenly felt bad about it, because she could see how unwilling the brunette was, and how she suffered from her struggle.

_Oh fuck me._ Tamsin thought, sighing impatiently. All of a sudden, she had no idea what she should do. She sighed again, and asked," There's a wine cellar under the bar, isn't there?"

"Huh?" Bo raised her head to look at her, confused.

"Wine cellar, under the Dal?"

"Yeah, there is one, tiny. Why?"

"Well..." Tamsin whispered right beside Bo's ear, "If you don't scream too loud, I bet no one will hear you."

Bo watched the blonde winking at her before walking towards the entrance of the Dal, her eyes wide open. "Oh game on," she said, with a mischievous smile on her face, and her eyes flashing blue.

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 12

"God why are you wearing a shirt..." Bo said as she tried to unbutton the blonde's shirt, " ...with so many fucking buttons..."

"Just a shirt with six buttons," Tamsin chuckled, her hands running up along Bo's waistline under her tank top.

"Yeah, it should have like four...or none..." Bo said, pushing the other woman to the wall. She gave up on the buttons, pushing her shirt up above her breasts instead. Then she stared at the blonde's chest, her fingers slowly running along her soft flesh. She saw the blonde shiver, and it was then she realized that Tamsin's aura was burning hot. Bo smiled to herself, because she was thrilled to find out that the other woman wanted her just as much as she did. She kissed the blonde's neck aggressively, and tucked her hand into her pants. Right before she reached her core, Tamsin grabbed her hand and spun both of them around.

Pinning Bo to the wall tightly, Tamsin smirked, "Who said you could take the lead?"

"Why do you have to take lead every time? Trust issues?" Bo asked as she raised herself a little, leaning towards the taller woman for a feeding kiss, but every time she moved in, the blonde pulled further away, her lips never closer than half an inch away from Bo's.

" 'Cause I like to watch you follow my orders..." Tamsin whispered to Bo, squeezing her thigh in between Bo's legs. She ground against Bo's center, causing the brunette to arch her back away from the wall with a soft moan escaping her lips.

Hearing that, Tamsin smiled slyly, "Right, you may want to keep that down. You don't want your grandfather to find his little girl with her pants down in his wine cellar...right?"

"Oh, I doubt he'd be surprised. He was married to a Succubus," Bo said with aplomb.

"Like grandmother, like granddaughter..." Tamsin said, grinding her thigh hard against Bo's core again. She watched the brunette's mouth open to release a soft grunt of pleasure.

Bo leaned over trying to feed, but again the blonde pulled away. "Patience, sweetheart, you're not in control here..." Tamsin said as she tucked her hand into the brunette's pants, her fingers feathering through Bo's center. Feeling how hot and wet the Succubus had already become, she chuckled as she plunged two fingers inside the brunette.

"No foreplay?" Bo asked seductively, opening her legs so the blonde could go deeper.

"Oh sweetheart, you definitely don't need it. You're fucking dripping wet..." Tamsin smirked. "Besides...you're probably too hungry to wait for me to lick and suck your nipples till they are swollen and sore, or tease your clit with my fingers for like…forever...before fucking you really hard till you cum all over my hand. Am I right?" She murmured close to Bo's ear in a slow and throaty whisper.

"God-" Bo groaned, closing her eyes. She almost begged the blonde to do those things to her right now, but on the other hand, she wanted a quick release to feed, just as much as she wanted the other.

"I can do it though," Tamsin smiled when she saw how the brunette trembled at what she just said, "If you really want me to..."

"Shit...shit..." Bo cursed. She felt the blonde's hot breath right beside her ear while one hand fondled her breasts, and the other thrust firmly, yet slowly, in and out of her, smearing her juices all over her core.

"Hmmm...foreplay, or no foreplay?" Tamsin mockingly pondered, giving the brunette a few hard thrusts.

Bo could not utter a single word in reply as the blonde's fingertips hit her sweet spot. She gasped and groaned when her toes curled and her hands fisted in response to the steady thrusting.

"So, short and sweet?" Tamsin asked, curling her fingers inside the brunette, "Or long and painful?"

"We can...do long...and painful... in..." Bo panted, breathing the words out, "…the second round..."

"You fucking, greedy sex demon," Tamsin said with false indignation, her tongue running on Bo's earlobe. "Who says there's gonna be a second round?"

"Oh there's...gonna be..." Bo proclaimed, but then had to bite on her lip hard, when Tamsin gave her a few hard, deep thrusts. Again, she arched away from the wall, grinding her clit on the other woman's palm. She started to feel herself getting higher and higher, as the blonde thrust against her spot harder and faster. However, just as she was about to hit her peak, everything stopped.

"Shit...Tamsin...don't...I am really close..." Bo murmured, gazing into the other woman's blue eyes. She knew what she had just said was close to begging, but could give a damn. She just wanted her release, and she wanted it now.

"Shhh..." Tamsin whispered to her, pressing herself against the brunette, "Someone's coming..."

"Yeah I was fucking about to... so don't stop..." Bo said.

"Damn," Tamsin chuckled, "I meant someone's coming this way." Then she pressed her lips on Bo's ear and added, " I know you're close, sweetheart. I can feel you tightening around me...Believe me, if we were in bed right now, you'd be begging me like crazy to let you cum..."

Bo let out a ragged grunt, grabbing Tamsin's hand to push her fingers deeper inside. As her hips bucked in rhythm to the thrusting a soft moan escaped her lips every time the other woman's palm pressed hard against her clit.

Suddenly the door to the cellar opened and someone walked in. Before Bo could say anything, Tamsin covered her mouth with her hand and stopped her movements inside Bo.

_Fuck!_ Bo cursed. She froze there, with her pants down to her knees and her tank top lifted up above her chest with Tamsin's fingers still inside her. She hoped that it might be someone who had gotten lost on the way to the bathroom, and that this person would just leave as soon as they realized their mistake, but then, she heard Trick's voice, mumbling about some wine's name and year while he went through the racks looking for it.

Bo held her breath. As open as she was about sex, she definitely did not want anyone to see her like this, especially not her grandfather, but it was too late to do anything now. She knew Trick could not see them, because two tall racks of buckets were in the way, but if she made any sound, Trick would notice and there would be nothing but embarrassment.

_Damn it; just find your wine and go, gramps_. Bo prayed.

However, things just would not go as she planned. Apparently whatever Trick was looking for, was buried under a bunch of metal racks and bucket. Bo heard him cursing while moving everything out of the way. She was relieved a little, since it was lucky that the wine Trick was looking for was nowhere near her, but, she forgot that the blonde she was with right now was nothing but evil. She almost let out a loud moan, when the blonde started to again move her fingers in and out of her slowly...so slow that she could feel exactly how her fingertips caressed her inflamed spot.

Bo shot a cold stare at her as she silently grabbed Tamsin's wrist, stopping her from moving. Then, the blonde smirked at her as she slowly lowered her head, taking one of Bo's exposed nipples into her mouth.

Bo almost screamed, torn by wanting to slap the blonde on her face and willingly arching further away from the wall so that the other woman could take very good care of her already hardened nipples. When she felt how slowly and quietly Tamsin was sucking it with her soft tongue flickering over it, she had to bite down hard on her bottom lip to stop her moans. Then Tamsin let it go, blowing cool air on it, using the tip of her tongue to play with it, before she took it between her teeth and bit down.

_Fuck...Fuck..._Bo screamed in her heart,_ I am so fucking gonna kill her when this is over..._

That sharp, intense pleasure coming from her pebble hard bud exploded inside her, and almost threw her over the edge. Just when she thought that was it, she felt the blonde adjusting her hand a little, before she covered her clit with her thumb.

_Oh fuck, damn you bitch, how dare you do this to me right now!_ Bo stared at Tamsin angrily, hoping that the other woman would stop, but the blonde just winked at her, before she started to thumb her clit.

Bo could do nothing, but bite down on her own index finger to stop herself from making any sounds. She could not even gasp, because she was so afraid that Trick was going to hear her. She trembled in the blonde's arm silently, when her orgasm finally came. It was the most intense, yet most uncomfortable one she had ever had. She wanted to bite, to scream, to feed. She wanted to hold onto the blonde tight and beg her for a second, a third, or even a hundredth wave of pleasure. Yet the only thing she could do right now, was close her eyes, and feel the overwhelmingly strong pleasure flooding through her body, masking the pain coming from her index finger. But, she was afraid that she would not be able to keep quiet for much longer. Her groans were ready to burst out, and she desperately needed air.

Luckily, Trick found what he was after and left. Bo almost fainted when she heard the door close. She panted hard, not being able to even stay on her feet. Resting her forehead on the blonde's shoulder, she cursed vaguely, but not for long, because suddenly the other woman thrust into her hard, with her thumb rubbing her clit.

This time Bo could not contain her moans any longer, nor did she want to. She stared at the blonde, gasping, then grabbed her by her collar and crashed her lips on hers. Tamsin chuckled, speeding up her fingers inside her, but did nothing to stop Bo from feeding.

The blonde's Chi pushed Bo over the edge. For a moment, she could not tell whether she was high from her climax, or the feeding, or maybe just both. She shoved her tongue into the taller woman's mouth, and searched for hers, while the powerful Chi flew into her, sweeping her up like a tornado. The blonde pinned her hard against the wall, and kept thrusting into her, over and over again.

Eventually Bo threw her head back, breaking the kiss. She needed to catch her breath, and to calm her racing heart down. She could still feel herself contracting around the blonde's finger, when the other woman slid her fingers out slowly. Tamsin stared at Bo with an evil grin, as she raised her fingers to show how wet they were. Bo cursed, as she watched the other woman running her tongue up and down them, licking her juices off. It turned her on like crazy, and she could not help but throw the taller woman against the bucket rack before she kissed her hard.

Then, the next thing Bo knew was the stack of buckets came crashing down. With a loud noise, the buckets fell on the floor and rolled around in the room. A couple of them banged into the door, and she could hear the echo in the hallway. For a few seconds, both of them were too startled to say or do anything.

"Oh crap!" Bo exclaimed after she realized what happened, letting go of the blonde. The blonde chuckled, but even before Bo retorted, the door was being kicked open and Trick was yelling, "Who's in there?" The Blood King rushed in with a club in his hand, but when he saw a startled Bo, and some blonde he did not recognize, he stopped.

"Bo?" Trick frowned. "What are you doing in my bucket room?"

"Emmm...nothing...nothing really, just..." Bo said, "Admiring your collection, gramps."

"And who is she?" Trick pointed at Tamsin, confused.

"Emmm...she's...emmm..." Bo muttered, not being able to find a proper word to describe the blonde.

"Relax Old Man," Tamsin smirked. "She was just giving me a little tour down here."

It was then that Trick figured out what was really going on. He sighed and starting putting the buckets back to where they should be.

"I...I'll find someone upstairs to help..." Bo said as she rushed out. Tamsin huffed out a chuckle and followed.

In the hallway, Bo stared at Tamsin angrily. "Oh you laugh right now, 'cause you are not gonna be able to later," she warned.

"Who says there's gonna be a _later_?" Tamsin whispered to Bo as she leaned towards her. "Or that is your way of begging for a second round?"

Bo rolled her eyes, not even bothering to comment. Suddenly both of them just became quiet while walking upstairs. To Bo it felt a little weird, but she could not think of a way to change it. Then, it just jumped to awkward, when Kenzi frowned at her when she saw them walking into the bar. The Russian girl's eyebrows furrowed deeply, her eyes moving back and forth between Tamsin and Bo.

"Looks like your pet needs you," Tamsin said to Bo with a playful grin on her face, "and before getting any drinks, I need to wash your smell off my hand..." The last few words were breathed into Bo's ear, and the brunette quivered while cursing.

"Don't drink too much," Bo said as she stared at the blonde, raising her eyebrows, " 'cause I would hate to take advantage of a drunken bitch."

"Oh, sweetheart," Tamsin said after laughing. "Don't worry your pretty little head about that...'cause when I'm drunk..." she then leaned close to Bo again and whispered, "I only get rougher..."

Bo cursed again, trying hard to ignore how much that comment had turned her on. She watched the blonde wink at her before walking into the restroom, and then she realized that Kenzi was staring at her with a weird look.

"Ok...are you gonna tell me what is that all about?" Kenzi asked, "The whispers? That look on your face when you stare at her ass? The fact that you came up from Trick's secret wine cellar with her, after you two were doing God-knows-what shit down there for like...twenty minutes?"

"There's nothing to tell!" Bo said as she grabbed a bottle of beer, "It's just...me having an early dinner!"

"Really? Early dinner?" Kenzi said, "Of all the people in the Dal, you just had to pick her? In case you have forgotten, Bobo, she's like our arch enemy, the nemesis to our business. And I thought you said she stole your evidence!"

"Yeah, she did..." Bo said, her eyes still looking in the direction of the restroom, as if she was waiting for the blonde to come out.

"And...if I remembered correctly, you said you were gonna kill her..." Kenzi said. Then she thought of something else, "Wait, unless...you are spy banging her for information on the case!"

Bo rolled her eyes. "I'm not _spy banging_ anyone, Kenzi! You know how much I hate that. And, I don't need to bang her to get info. I would just kick her ass if I need anything from her..."

"So it's just an early dinner? Nothing else?" Kenzi asked.

"There's nothing going on between us, I swear!" Bo said, "She just happened to be in the factory, and yes she helped us, which...I probably should go thank her later...or maybe just let that slide 'cause she's a total bitch..."

"Do you swear that you are telling the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" Kenzi asked as she stared at Bo.

"Yes, I am," Bo reaffirmed. "Now can we have a drink and bitch about the Una Mens and stuff? I'm kinda thirsty..." She took a swig from her bottle, and then she turned to her side because she noticed that there was someone standing right next to her.

Bo frowned when she recognized that woman as the blonde who talked to Tamsin privately in here the other day.

The blonde was checking the bar, her back pressed against the counter. Then she turned to Bo and smiled. She was gorgeous, petite but curvy, with long blonde hair and a pair of green eyes. That sweet smile on her face did catch Bo's attention, but somehow she did not really like it. She felt like the smile was like some sort of camouflage, which covered her true intentions.

"Hey, beautiful," The blonde said to Bo, her voice soft and sweet, just like her smile. "I'm looking for someone..."

"Aren't we all?" Bo retorted, staring at her.

"You probably have seen her here," the woman said, as if she was not bothered by Bo's defensive attitude. "She's a tall blonde, pale blue eyes, hot, but with a little bit of attitude."

"Oh, you mean Tamsin," Bo said.

"Ah, so you two do know each other," The woman winked at Bo, grinning.

"And that concerns you how?" Bo frowned.

The woman did not answer her. She turned her head away and said, "Ah, there she is."

Bo turned around and saw Tamsin walk out from the restroom. She looked a bit surprised. Bo could see that she was frowning, at her, or at the other blonde woman, or maybe both of them. Then she just rolled her eyes and sat down at a table in the corner by herself, her eyes falling on Bo for a split second before they moved away.

"I thought you were looking for her," Bo said to the petite blonde. "Or, are you just here to stare?"

"So..." The blonde woman suddenly leaned forward to Bo, her voice lowered, "Tell me...on a scale of one to ten, how tasty is she?"

Bo choked on her drink. She coughed and said, " What?!"

But the blonde did not answer her. She just caressed the back of Bo's hand gently for a few seconds, before she moved away. Halfway to Tamsin's table she turned around and winked at Bo. Bo frowned in confusion, watching the two blondes sitting at the table in the corner of the bar.

"Gee, you are a hot chick magnet," Kenzi said, "and who is that smiling bitch?"

"I have no idea," Bo said, not realizing that her eyes seemed to be glued on Tamsin.

* * *

Tamsin leaned back on her seat carelessly, as she lightly tapped her fingertips on the table. "So, what brings you here, Herja?"

"We had a scheduled meeting..." Herja said, looking at her cell phone, "...which was supposed to end roughly fifteen minutes ago, but you never showed up."

"What can I say? Got caught up in some shit in that candy factory," Tamsin said.

"Ugh huh," Herja said in a teasing tone. She carefully studied Tamsin's look, before she added, "Or you got caught up in some shit because of someone?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes at Herja. "Bitch, don't you dare to profile me," she said.

"Oh don't be angry, Tamsin," the other blonde woman said playfully. "I am a profiler. I always profile."

"Look, I'm not interested in your guessing skills, Ok?" Tamsin said. "The candy factory is a mess, and a total dead end."

"Let me guess, empty and abandoned?"

"Worse. The Una Mens got there before we did," Tamsin explained. Then she immediately realized that she had said something wrong, but it was too late to take back.

"We?" Herja said, her voice intrigued. She smiled when she saw Tamsin's eyes slipping to Bo's side. "Ah, you were there with the unaligned Succucutie, weren't you?"

_Fuck. _Tamsin cursed in her heart. She decided to ignore Herja's comment. "Anyway, the Una Mens took all the fucking stash, and then the whole place was blown up."

"Then this is nothing but a dead end. No one messes with the Una Mens..." Herja concluded. Then she stared at Tamsin for a few seconds, before she turned around and checked on Bo. She chuckled when she saw the brunette quickly turning her eyes away from them. "So...sister..." she began, her eyes still on Bo, "tell me...how good is she in bed?"

"Don't ask like you haven't fucked a sex demon before," Tamsin said, smirking. "No better than any other of them, just narrowly beats a vibrator."

Herja smiled slyly, not planning on pushing further. "Well, I will need a full report on the candy factory case by the end of tomorrow. Also, I have new assignments for you," she said as she took out two file folders from her purse and gave them to Tamsin.

"What boring cases is she giving me this time?" Tamsin murmured as she took them.

"Well, one of them may or may not be related to the candy factory, and that's why you are on it. But the second one..." Herja pulled the second folder out from under the first one, her voiced lowered, "…is what you really should focus on."

"Huh, sounds serious," Tamsin said as she opened the folder. She skimmed through the first few pages, and then she frowned when she saw all the photos of dead bodies. "Serial killer?"

"Well, more like a...feeding accident."

"Feeding accident?" Tamsin frowned, "Since we do we deal with shit like feeding accidents? Shouldn't the cops take care crap like this?"

"This one is...a little different," Herja said lowering her voice.

"Different?" Tamsin frowned again, "I don't see anything so _different_, just a bunch of random kills here and there..."

"Until the last one," Herja said, turning the pages to the last case for Tamsin, "Look."

After the first few seconds of startlement, Tamsin said, "This is...this is not possible..." She turned the pages back and forth, then added. "The previous ones look like some sort of sex demon feeding gone wrong, but this one...there are like hundreds of bodies there, you can't tell me a sex demon can do shit like that."

"Except that she probably can."

"She? Sounds like you already know who did this," Tamsin said. "Then what do you need me for? To hunt her down?"

"No. The Queen needs you to find out what exactly happened there," Herja said. "Because like you said, it's not something a sex demon is cable of."

"Oh, well, that should be easy, some booze and a few hot chicks or dudes, she'd surrender in seconds," Tamsin shrugged. "I still don't understand why she needs me for this..."

"Because...you already know the suspect, sister," Herja smiled slyly.

"Huh," Tamsin stared at the other woman, frowning. "I've _known_ a lot of sex demons in my many life times. You probably need to be more specific."

"The one who is staring at us right now," Herja said. "And, I'm sure, she's wondering what we are talking about right now."

Tamsin huffed out a light laugh, as if she thought Herja was joking, but seconds later she realized that the other woman was serious. "Are you shitting me? Bo did this?" Tamsin said incredulously. "How? She's a Succubus, not a fucking nuclear weapon. How could she possibly kill hundreds at the same time?"

"That's exactly what the Queen wants you to find out," Herja said. "Since you already _know_ her. It shouldn't be too hard for you slip her a few hotties till she cracks, right? Or maybe..." She leaned closer to Tamsin with a smile on her face, "you can let her have someone that is more desirable..."

"I don't need you to tell me how to do my fucking job," Tamsin said. "How can you be so sure it was her?"

"There are reports in the folder, and you should read them," Herja said. "Oh, and the Queen wants me to ask you this. Can we trust you on this?"

"What kind of fucking question is that?" Tamsin asked angrily.

"Oh, sister, you know, sometimes a sex demon can be very...persuasive," Herja said, "I hope her charms don't cloud your judgment."

"Now you are just insulting me," Tamsin smirked. "The last thing that would affect me doing my job, is some stupid sex demon."

"Of course. I still need that report for the candy factory by the end of tomorrow," Herja said before she left the Dal.

Tamsin furrowed her eyebrows when she bit her nails subconsciously. Then she raised her eyes a little and met Bo's warm brown ones. All of a sudden, they irritated her to a point that she had to force herself to leave. And that was just what she did, while avoiding Bo's glare on her.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! You guys are the best!**


End file.
